I just had to fall into Lord of the Rings HA!
by DreamerYuri
Summary: A girl from a world of magic loses her brother. Now her horse and her are thrust into the world of Lord of the Rings. She decides to enter the quest and see where it takes her. but weird things are happening that shouldn't.Did the Dark Witch follow them?
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

I smirked as my brother, Daniel, watched me practice a complicated sword technique. You had to sweep it in almost a butterfly stroke, and give a bit of a twist at the same time. As I did the last stroke, I stopped, and straightened, wiping the sweat from my brow.

Daniel called to me cheerfully," Come now Ariana, we've been at this for five hours. What do you say to getting something to eat?"

I smirked at him and said, "How about we dual, you win we stop, I win we go another hour? Besides, your old butt needs the exercise."

He chuckled good naturally, and drew his sword and I held mine ready. We stared at each other, and then suddenly he wasn't there. I brought up my sword to the side and it clashed with his. Grinning widely, he jumped away and I lunged after him.

He blocked and we exchanged blows and held it. He was a foot taller, and now used that to press me down. Knowing I didn't stand a chance, I rolled away and swung for his unprotected back. He turned with the quickness of a cat, and we clashed.

I broke away and danced away as he slashed at me. Looking for an opening, I ducked a blow and slammed my shoulder into it arm and he stumbled and I brought my sword up to rest pointed at his collarbone.

He froze and I backed away and he sighed, "Fine, one more hour."

I chuckled and sheathed my sword, "Nah, I just realized I'm hungry too, lets go eat."

He smiled and sheathed his own and we headed back into town. I swung my cloak around my shoulders and hummed a tune under my breath. Daniel suddenly swung his arm around my shoulders and said, "Hey, Ariana."

I looked up at him curiously and he looked down at me seriously, "If something happened to me, I want you to promise me something."

We stopped and he rested his hands on my shoulders as I looked at him in worry. He said softly, "I want you to continue living, no matter what. Don't loose hope in life. Ok, Firecracker?"

I smiled softly and hugged him, "Of course, and don't worry. Nothing going to happen to you."

He smiled at me and then something shot across my senses and I looked up in shock as black demons appeared all around us and above us. I snarled, "Can't we ever get a break?" and raised my sword to attack.

Daniel did the same and said happily, "Who ever gets the most, doesn't have to pay for lunch."

I smirked, "Deal." And we lunged forward as the demons attacked. I summoned wind around me and blasted up to the monsters above. I snarled as flames flew down my sword and in a wide sweep of my sword the flames flew out and fried anything close.

The monsters kept coming as I kept the ones in the sky at bay; Daniel took out the ones on the ground. I snarled as the last fell and I blasted down to help when I heard a singing voice call, "Daniel sweetie!"

I turned and my eyes widened as a tall dark haired woman wearing a revealing dress sat astride a weird flying lizard monster. He looked up and his jaw fell, "Serene?"

She raised a hand and he rose off the ground, still staring at her. She smiled sweetly and he asked in disbelief, "Your the Dark Witch?"

She nodded and kissed him. His body went slack and his sword fell from his grip. I rushed toward them and snarled, "Serene!!"

She chuckled, "He's mine now. Farewell Ariana."

She raised his hand and before I could block, a blast of energy hit me and I slammed outside of the town. I gasped in pain and slowly rose as I heard hooves.

I saw a mare that was gray with white socks above her hooves, dark gray mane and tail, she also had hazel eyes like mine, and she was my best friend and partner.

She neighed at me worried and said in my head, "_Are you alright?"_

I nodded and stood slowly, and patted her neck before jumping onto her back and getting ready to race back to Daniel. But as I looked up at them, she suddenly sliced into him with her dagger. Black magic exploded from it and his body fell to pieces and I screamed furiously, "NO!"

Then I felt a pressure and looked up in time to see a huge blast above us, and I yelled as Cloud neighed and turned and bolted. I yelled, "No! We have to stop her! DANIEL!"

Cloud said sadly, "_We can't! We'll die too! He's gone Ariana!" _

I yelled in fury and pain, unable to do much else as she got out of range and it hit the town and I covered my eyes from the flash and looked up to see everything gone.

Tears formed and flowed down my cheeks, "Everyone. Daniel. Gone. And I couldn't even do anything."

Cloud lowered her head sadly and I wiped my cheeks and saw monsters coming and said, "We better go."

Everything felt numb; this had to be a dream! But somehow I knew it wasn't.

She nodded and bolted into the forest. As she ran she said, "_Ariana, I'm so sorry." _

As she slowed, what Daniel said just a few minutes before rang through my memory and I smiled at her and patted her neck lovingly, "It's ok, I knew I couldn't stop it."

She sighed sadly and we continued on. As we came to the deepest part of the woods I said, "Now we don't have a home. Daniel's gone. I wish we could go someplace else. Even if it's not in this world."

She nodded in agreement and as I felt something I spun as a blast came at us from behind and I screamed as it hit and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1, Prisoner&Orcslayer

I groaned as I slowly realized my head was killing me. I slowly opened my eyes as blinked as I saw that Cloud was beside me and that we were lying in grass. Sitting up slowly I looked around and saw that I didn't recognize anything. I placed a hand on her neck and she woke up, startled and asked, "_Where are we?"_

As Cloud stood, I looked around in interest. The trees were huge, golden brown with bright green leaves, the branches reaching high above our heads. The sun was setting and Cloud nudged me gently, I felt a smile creep up on my lips as I pulled myself up to stand.

Cloud gave me a look and I grinned wider, "_We're in the Lord of the Rings!"_

Cloud cocked her head to the side and asked, _"That series you always watch, talk about before everything went to hell?"_

I nodded and she whickered in laughter, and said, "_Well it sounds like fun."_

I grinned and saddened a bit as I remembered what had happened. Cloud nuzzled my shoulder and said, "_It wasn't your fault."_

I sighed and smiled a bit as I made to mount, then tensed as I felt other presence around us. I turned slowly and saw that we were surrounded by elves, arrows pointed to kill. I raised an eyebrow and then my hands to show I wasn't going to attack. One of the elves came up and said in a deep voice, "Who are you?"

I blinked and looked him up and down before saying softly, "My name is Ariana, and I don't mean to be trespassing."

He looked at me suspiciously and said, "We will have to take you to our lord."

I looked at him and asked, "And who might that be?"

He said in a glare, "Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

I nearly sighed in relief; "_Maybe he can help explain what the hell is going on." _

Cloud didn't answer and I nodded, "Lead the way." He glared and took a rope from somewhere; "You will unarmed and go bound."

I glared a bit but held out my hands and he tied them securely as another elf relieved me of my sword, dagger and twin blades. I winced a bit as the rope pinched. Then one of the other elves made to grab Cloud reins and she gave a snort and snapped at him. He danced away and Cloud pawed the ground and snorted. I hissed, "Cloud, behave!"

She stopped and gave a dignified snort as she moved behind me and the lead elf gave her a look and I said, "Sorry, she's very free spirited. But if you leave her alone she'll behave."

He looked between us and said, "Fine. Follow me."

I nodded and followed as the other elves surrounded us and looked at me suspiciously. I ignored them and we marched. But as I soon found out, Rivendell was a ways away and I soon became bored. So then I started counting trees.

It soon got on everyone else's nerves though and as I murmured, "567, 568, 569." The leader turned and glared, "Will you shut up or should we gag you?"

I bit my lip before I snapped at him and shook my head and he gave a grunt and we continued. I stuck my tongue at his back and continued counting in my head. As I came to 1,456 I grew tired of that and turned to the elf next to me and asked, "So how far is Rivendell?"

He didn't look at me as he answer, "A two day march, but since we're traveling with a woman, it will take three."

I gave a snort and then looked carefully at the Leader, as I called him, and took notice that he was walking a bit slower than I thought he should. I blinked at that, "_He's being nice, in a weird kind of way. Huh. Well let's speed things up."_

Cloud watched as I lengthened my stride and came closer and closer to the Leader and as I came up behind him I said, "Your going a bit slow there bud, can you walk normally so we can get going?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and I almost caught a smile as he walked the full length of his legs and I found that I had to walk quicker to keep up. But I smiled as the other elves glanced at me in shock. Everyone was silent until we came to a tiny clearing, the Leader stopped and tried to get us under cover but as we saw the orcs, they saw us.

They gave a cry and lunged. I yelped as the Leader pushed me behind a tree. The Elves brought out their bows but there were _so _many of them!

I gave a growl as one almost sliced off the snappy elf's head from before and jumped in. I brought up my wrists and the blade cut clean threw as my foot drove home into it's gut and it flew back with a cry.

Grabbing it's fallen sword I grabbed the stunned elves wrist and yanked him up, "Watch your back."

He turned as an Orc leapt at him and Cloud drove her hoof into its skull. I lunged into the fray and hacked and cut, wove and dodged until I came back to back with the Leader. He raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him a loony grin and sliced the head off an orc.

As I felt something slice into my arm I growled and stabbed the orc in the eye. Then I saw an elf fall and an Orc was about to finish him off. I leapt over and stabbed the Orc into the back. As I yanked it out and he fell I saw that the other orcs had fallen.

I dropped my sword and knelt by the elf who held his arm. But then his eyes rolled back into his head and I yelled, "HEY!"

The Leader came up as I quickly felt the elf's forehead and was alarmed as his temperature rose. I heard the Leader say, "We must get him to Rivendell!"

I tore off his sleeve and said, "No time. I can get the poison out of his system, but we're going to have to get him there soon or he doesn't have a chance."

I raised my hand and it glowed white and I put it over the wound. The Leader grabbed my hand and barked, "What are you doing?"

I yanked away with a glare, growling slightly, "Saving his life, so shut up and stay back."

I put my hand back and felt my energy tackle the poison. As I eliminated the poison I ripped the sleeve into strips and bound it, "Help me get him on Cloud."

I grabbed an arm and the Leader glared and took the other. Cloud came up and we put the elf on and I said, "Someone needs to ride with him. I can run beside to make sure he doesn't die but I need someone to guide us there."

He looked me in the eyes and I looked at him pleadingly and he nodded. He turned and addressed an elf and I waited impatiently and blinked as the Leader hopped behind the elf and I smiled and said, "I never got your name."

He looked down and said, "Glorfindel."

I nodded and patted Clouds neck and said, "Lets go."

She nodded and Glorfindel had just grabbed her mane as she broke into a canter and I jogged beside her. As I warmed up and nodded she broke into an all out gallop and I threw wind under my feet to make me go faster.

As we raced I listened as Glorfindel yelled directions. Every few minutes I touched the elf's knee to give him strength when I felt him failing, but also drained my own energy.

Soon we came to a road and he told me to go left and we raced down it. I knew I was growing tired, but thankfully Cloud wasn't. Though she looked at me worried every few seconds.

As I spotted the great city of Rivendell, I picked up speed and as we came through the city gates and in front of a palace. We finally stopped and Glorfindel took down the elf as others ran out and I leaned against Cloud as my knees shook. Finally I plopped on my butt by her feet, gasping for breath.

As I caught my breath I looked around at the beautiful city. Waterfalls rolled off the rocky cliffs that the city resided on. The trees were big and luscious; the houses beautifully made and architect. Gold and green and silver were all about the city. Leaves flew about in the billowing breeze. The city of Rivendell stood peaceful and seemed untouched by the years.

Cloud lowered her head, barely tired and nuzzled my head; "_I so get oats after all this." _

I smiled and pet her I as an elf guard came up and said, "You will come with me."

I looked up and sighed, "Give me a minute so I can get feeling back into my legs."

He glared and reached to grab my arm and Cloud snorted and snapped at him, almost biting a chunk off his arm. He backed up a bit, eyeing Cloud warily and I patted Cloud and said, "Now now, leave the poor elf alone."

I gripped her saddle and pulled myself up and silently told her, "_Nice shot."_

She whickered confidently at me and I grinned.

Then another elf walked from the castle. His face was stern and his eyes somewhat cold; he had seen many horrors through the years and had seen many pleasantries. His long brown hair flowed down his back and he wore a circlet upon his brow. This must be Lord Elrond.

He shone with a sense of a king about him and his eyes looked stern as he looked at me. He came up and asked, "So you are the one who helped Feanor?"

I blinked and asked, "Was that his name?"

Cloud nudged me and I bowed quickly and gulped, "Oops, I mean I'm sorry I couldn't do more, handling the poison was all I could do."

I straightened and Cloud gave a slight nod to him and I saw his mouth twitch in amusement. The Guard said, "My Lord, she was found in the woods. Should I take her to the prison?"

I glared a bit but kept silent as Elrond said, "Actually I would like to speak with you. Your horse will be taken care of."

I looked at him in surprise and Cloud snorted in disapproval and I patted her, "Sir if I may, just call her Cloud, and we thank you."

The guard took her reins and I said, "And if it's not too much, she would like some oats."

The guard nodded and Cloud walked eagerly beside him, as if she hadn't taken a snap at him.

Elrond smiled a bit and said, "May I have your name young lady?"

I smiled at him and said, " Ariana."

He nodded a bit and said, "My name is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. And welcome to Rivendell, Lady Ariana."

He gestured for me to follow and I followed through the doors and up some stairs, looking around in interest, until we came to what looked like a study. He closed the door and said, "So where do you hail from, Lady Ariana."

I sighed a bit, and said, "My Lord, I'm from another world. Where this place and middle earth is just a story."

He looked in shock and I looked down nervously. He said gently but a bit skeptical, "Alright, so tell me about your family. Don't they miss you?"

I shrugged, looking at him to see if his face showed anything. Zilch.

I said, "Well, my parents died when I was young and I was raised with my brother."

I fought down the rush of pain and sadness threatening to break through as the memory sprang up in my mind. I forced it down and finished, "My Brother and I travel around, helping people as we go. Doing odd jobs. He died yesterday."

I looked down sadly and said, "We got attacked by some monsters, even with my abilities I couldn't save him. Cloud and I had tried to escape but we were hit from behind and when we woke up, we were in your forest."

Elrond looked at me, silent until he asked, "What are your ability's?"

I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking and said, "I can control the elements."

I watched him give me a doubtful look and raised my hand. Fire sprang up and he looked startled. Then the fire went out and wind gathered to form a mini tornado. Then it too disappeared and I looked at Elrond and he nodded, "I believe you."

I sighed in relief and said, "And I'm sorry if I startled you but I must have been sent here for a reason."

Elrond sat in a chair and nodded, "Yes, but for what? Maybe because a war is coming and the Ring is coming here and then to go be destroyed in Mordor. Maybe that's it."

He was mostly talking to himself so I waited patiently until he looked at me again and then he stared at me for a bit. Then he stood and I watched as he said carefully, "Are you good with a sword?"

I nodded, feeling a bit better on familiar ground, "Good enough, I can also use a long sword, twin blades, a bow and daggers."

He watched me and I watched him. He seemed to be thinking about something and then he leaned back in his chair and said, "I have a proposition for you."

I crossed my arms, winced and I suddenly remembered the scratch I had gotten from an orc. I mumbled under my breath and Elrond came up and asked, "What's wrong?"

I slipped my arm from my cloak and he saw the cut and scolded, "Didn't you think you would need to be treated too?"

I scowled a bit at being scolded and said sullenly, "I forgot since I tried to keep Feanor alive."

He scowled and called a maid, and I grumbled off to the side about bossy elves. The maid brought bandages and herbs and Elrond pointed to a chair and said, "Sit."

This was an order from a king, and I couldn't refuse. Scowling I sat and he sat in front of me and had me place my arm on the table and it began to bleed. He put gauze on it and said, "Foolish, this could have gotten infected or poisoned and then you'd lose the arm."

I winced as he removed the bandage and put a mixed herb cream on it and it stung a bit and I tensed as the pain slowly faded, and then I relaxed.

He was watching me the entire time and as he skillfully bandaged it, I asked, "So Lord Elrond, what was this proposition?"

He set aside his medical things and looked at me with a hard calculating look, "Do you know what is to happen in the future?"

I blinked, not expecting this and said carefully, "Some, though mostly around the Ring, and the war that is to come. I know some of the people who will go on the journey, and some of the dangers and troubles they will encounter."

I sighed a bit sadly, leaning back, "And I can help but I can't change what is to come, it may cause more harm then good. I know who is going to die, and who is going to get hurt, but I can't do anything to help, save or prevent this."

Elrond was silent and I shifted nervously under his gaze and he said, "If you had a chance to help when you could, do what you can to keep them safe, would you?"

I blinked and Cloud said in my head, "_Get's right to the point doesn't he? By the way, these oats are fantastic! Oh and say yes, it could be interesting to go on this quest."_

I shook my head exasperatedly and told Elrond, "Well Cloud doesn't mind, so it would be an honor."

He smiled and said, "You will be given new weapons, and I want to see how you fare against someone, to see if you need to be trained."

I nodded, feeling a bit excited, actually totally ecstatic about this and said, "Thank you sir."

He nodded and stood, and I stood with him and he said, "A maid will show you to a room."

I smiled, "I could really use a bath right now."

He nodded, smiling and asked curiously, "And how did you know Cloud wouldn't mind?"

I smirked and said; "We understand each other in more ways than you think."

Suddenly a yawn escaped me and he chuckled as I blushed, "Off you go." I thanked him and a maid was called and he said as she walked in, "See to it she is well taken care of."

She nodded and I bowed to Elrond and said, "Thanks for everything sir."

He smiled and said, "your welcome."

The maid took me down the corridor and stopped in front of two huge oak doors. She opened them and inside was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Inside was a queen-sized bed, the blankets green and gold, each made perfectly and to one side of the room stood a handcrafted armoire, the carvings made to the smallest detail.

I stared at it's beauty, then slowly opened it; there was beautiful tunics, pants and shoes in it for men, but I knew would fit me perfectly. I grinned, "_You'd never catch me dead in a dress. Cloud you have got to see this."_

Cloud looked at everything through my eyes and I only felt a bit of irritation and saw a hint of gray when she did this.

I closed the doors, than walked over to an adjoining room; it held a large tub and a basin for washing up. Bottles lay on a table nearby, each containing a shampoo or soap for washing. I noticed then that I also had a balcony and the maid smiled as I looked around in wonder and asked, "Will there be anything else ma'am?"

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "If it's not too much trouble, can I take a bath and get some food?"

I hadn't eaten in two days. She smiled brightly and said, "Of course, I'll draw the bath, then once you get out there will be a plate of food for you on the bed, just set the tray aside and I'll get it in the morning. Pull this cord to drain the tub when you're done."

I bow a bit, "Thank you very much."

She smiled a bit and drew the bath and left with a bow and I looked at the bath longingly, "_Oh fabulous bath, how I've missed you_." Cloud chuckled, "_You may act like a guy most of the time, but it's moments like this that reminds me there's a lady under all that grim."_

I shook my head at her; she laughed once more and left. I went into the closed area of the bath, stripped and stepped into the heavenly bath.

The hot water relaxed my sore battered body and I took a soft sponge and scrubbed all the dirt and blood from my body, careful of my scratch and not get the bandage wet. Stretching my sore muscles I said to Cloud, "_We're getting another chance Cloud, lets give it our best."_

She whickered in my head and I felt better, smiled and heard the door open. The maid said shyly, "I'll leave clean clothes for you on the bed, Lord Elrond sent them. Enjoy your bath My Lady."

I said, "Thank you."

I heard the door close and I washed my long hair and an idea came to me. Focusing on my hand, a small blade of wind appeared and I carefully cut it shorter to my shoulders and smiled as I felt it bounce lightly.

Taking the extra hair I didn't want to smell burnt hair and so I encased it in wind put it under water and then set it on fire. Getting out of the bath, the hair burnt to nothing and I let the wind go and pulled the cord.

The water flowed down a pipe and I dried myself off and put it around myself and went to check the clothes Elrond sent me. A light cloth pants and tunic, and underwear that made me blush, and I smiled warmly, slipped on the clothes, after putting what was left of my hair in a small ponytail and saw the plate of food.

I nearly leapt on the food and finished in no time flat. Stuffed, I slipped into bed. I whispered, "Night Cloud."

"_Night little one."_

Then as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm a spy! who knew?

I woke up right as the door knob turned and I sat up with a yawn and she smiled and said, "My lady, Lord Elrond requests you to meet him in the training yard, once you change I'll take you there."

She set a pile of clothes down and I smiled and said cheerfully, "Thank you very much."

She smiled warmly and left. I yawned and stood, stretching and Cloud yawned in my head and said, "_I'll come too."_

I smiled and dressed in the clothes the maid had brought. Grey pants, gray shirt, gray hood, and gray boots that fit so well they might have been cut to fit me.

I dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I blinked, "_I look like a ranger."_

I smiled and saw that I looked like a Ranger did, only smaller and less rugged.

I shrugged, happy with my outfit and walked out where the maid waited, bowed and I followed her out. I blinked as the morning sun hit me, and Cloud trotted up to me and the Maid smiled as Cloud sniffed her over and came over to me.

We followed the maid to a different area and I found ourselves in a type of training yard. Elrond and someone else waiting for me. I blinked when I recognized the golden haired as Legolas. I thought in confusion, "_He's here early."_

Cloud told me, "_Oh the hunky Legolas, he is cute."_

I grinned in amusement and Elrond sent the maid away and Elrond held some weapons. I bowed a bit, "Lord Elrond."

He smiled, "Ariana, this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Cloud nodded and Legolas looked me over as Elrond held up the bundle. "These are your new weapons."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I took the bundle, "I had weapons."

He snorted, "Hardly, these will serve you much better than the ones you had."

I chuckled and unwrapped a long sword, with a gray and silver hilt and a blade that sung as I swung it. I smiled and put it in its sheath and slipped it onto my belt. Taking the next bundle I found two daggers of a simple make but they felt light and sturdy in my hands. I thanked him and slipped one on my belt and the other in my boot. I straightened and he held up the last gift. I took the two blades and I gasped in surprise. As long as a small sword, the twin blades gleamed in the sun, carvings along the blade and the hilts had the same gray silver hilts and they fit perfectly in my hands.

I sheathed them to my waist and said, "I don't know how to thank you sir, this is wonderful."

He smiled and said, "How about you thank me by showing me what you can do."

I nodded and Legolas held up a bow and said, "Lets see how good your aim is."

He pointed at a bullseye fifty yards off and I almost snorted at the easy target but refrained, took the bow and an arrow, drew and let it fly.

It hit dead on and Legolas nodded, looking surprised and then Elrond drew a sword and said, "Good, now lets see you defend."

I leapt back as he lunged and took out my long sword and smirked, "Sounds like fun."

I lunged and we came to blows. He was very fast, and very good. But the only difference between us was that he had more experience.

He did seemed surprised though that I kept up with him, him being an elf and I a mortal.

Cloud was off to the side and cheered me on. I felt my hands sweating and knew I might slip. Deciding to end it now, I saw a blow swinging at my head, brought up my hilt and swung it to block the blow and swing to point it at Elronds neck. But he had also brought up his own sword at the last moment and it rested just below my throat.

He smiled, "Nicely done."

I backed off and sheathed my sword as Cloud neighed loudly and I bowed, "Thank you sir."

Legolas was gapping at me and I blinked, "What?"

Suddenly I blinked as something like a cry for help rang in my ears. Then nine black shapes flashed in my mind and then a small white one, almost over come by the black. I blinked and looked into Elrond's questioning face and said, "I must see to something my lord. Please excuse me." Spinning I leapt onto Clouds back and she bolted out of the training area, out of the gate, past a startled guard and thundered down the river. She sped faster and faster and I leaned against her neck and said to her, "_Something's wrong! Hurry!"_

She snorted as we came way down the river and I saw Arwen with Frodo on the back of a white horse thunder into the river and the Nazcul stopped at the edge. Cloud slammed on the brakes and snorted. I then saw one raise a black bow and knarled arrow, almost invisible in its cloak. Quickly pointing my finger at it, I pinched air near my thumb and pulled back an invisible string. A white arrow appeared and I aimed and fired.

Cloud leapt forward to Arwens side as the Nazcul screamed and it's bow fell shattered. I stood next to Arwen and raised my own sword with her. The leader hissed, "Give up the halfling she-elf."

She glanced at me and I glared at them, "Try and get him." She said strongly, "If you want him, come and claim him."

Then as they drew their swords and began to move forward I heard her murmur words in elvish. Then we both looked in shock as water gushing from the canyon and swamped the Nazcul and swept them away. I sighed in relief and then Frodo moaned and she looked down in panic, "No, no. Frodo no. Frodo don't give in. Not now."

I quickly jumped off Cloud and came to her side as she hugged him a tear running down her cheek. I raised my hand and put it where I thought his wound was and it glowed white. She looked at me in shock as I gave a grunt of pain, the healing making my lungs ache. I said, "I'm healing what I can, but we have to get him to Rivendell."

She nodded and swept up Frodo and put him on her horse and leapt on behind him. I leapt on Cloud and we sped for Rivendell. We went as fast as possible and as we galloped through the gates and to the palace, Elrond ran out and Legolas right behind him. They quickly took him inside; Legolas stayed out while Arwen went inside.

I hopped off Cloud and sagged a bit as I saw Frodo's face, all pale and near death. I turned away and Cloud nuzzled my cheek and I pet her and Legolas came up and patted her next to me, "Did you race off to help them? And how did you know about it?"

I shrugged, not sure if I should mention that it was all on a hunch, and he tried a different tactic. He came up and pets Cloud's nose, "She is a fine creature, where did you get her? Rohan?"

I shook my head and smiled a bit, "She came to me, I don't really know where she's from." Feeling myself hungry, I patted her once more and said to her, "I'm getting breakfast, you best get some too."

She whickered and trotted off to the stables as I turned from Legolas and made my way to the palace. Legolas ran up beside me and asked, "Why don't I go with you?"

I blinked in surprise and shrugged, "If you want, though I don't really know where the kitchen is." I gave a bit of a chuckle; "I can never seem to find my way in buildings anyway."

He smiled kindly and said, "I'll show you."

I nodded, and as we walked inside he asked, "I don't mean to pry, but where did you learn swordsmanship like that? I've never seen that style before."

I grinned fully and said brightly, "Oh I learned everything from my brother! He was a soldier before he retired and I guess you can say I bullied him into teaching me." I chuckled at the memory and blocked the pain of him dying as I tried to just remember the good.

Legolas looked at me curiously and asked, "Were you a soldier?" We came to a kitchen and was given breakfast. We sat at a table off to the side and I took a bite before answering, "Not really. Though, I wanted to be a great warrior." I gave a crazy grin and said, "I used to chase the boys in my neighborhood with sticks, yelling for them to stand and fight like men."

He chuckled a bit at that and I ate a bit before he asked, "So where are you from?" I almost sighed sadly as I remembered my home but shook it off and said, "I come from far away. My home was wiped out, so I came here. Lord Elrond was kind enough to help me."

I caught the suspicious look from the elf. I shrugged it off, finished quickly, and stood, "Thank you sir for showing me the way. But I think I'll take Cloud out for a ride. Good bye."

I bowed and turned and left. I heard him faintly follow, and forced myself not to get annoyed of the curious elf. My mind turned to Frodo and I realized Gandalf must be here.

Smiling a bit, I came outside and found Cloud waiting for me. She came up and put her head in my chest and I rubbed her ears and asked, "Are you tired girl?"

She rose her head and said, "_No, I'm just worried about that little hobbit. He seemed in so much pain."_

I ruffled the hair between her ears and said, "_He'll be fine, Elrond is with him. Now lets go for a ride to get our mind off this."_

She nodded and I hopped on, and she shook herself violently, making me laugh and she took off. Going at an easy canter, we came to the gates and I asked the guard, "Which way is the fastest way to get to the river?"

He told me to just go left and I thanked him and Cloud trotted on, going down the back to a patch of grass near the beautiful river.

I smiled at it then heard a yelp and saw a small body trip and fall over the bank and into the river. I heard someone yell, "Pippin!"

Cloud pounced instantly into the river and swam with all her might towards the sputtering Hobbit. I told her, "_You always know what I'm about to do before I ask."_

Cloud chuckled, "_Most of the time."_

I grinned and we came close as Pippin sank. I dove straight off Clouds back, and grabbed him around the chest and broke the surface. Grabbing Clouds mane, she kicked furiously and I pushed with my water element and we came to the shore and Pippin coughed and gasped. I chuckled, "Well little one, you should watch your step, that last one's a doozy."

He looked up and I wrung a bit of water from my clothes. He coughed, "Um thank you for saving me."

Cloud shook herself at that moment and we protested. I chuckled, "No problem, now lets get you back to your friends."

I helped him up on to Cloud and ruffled his hair free of water. Lifting him up on Cloud I hopped up behind him and Cloud climbed the bank and trotted to the worried Hobbit's and Strider.

We came up and I said, "I believe he's with you." I hopped off and helped Pippin down and Strider said, "Thank you for saving our young friend."

I nodded and looked at them in curiosity, "Would you three be friends of a hobbit who was brought to Rivendell?"

Sam said urgently, "Frodo! Is he alright?" Pippin and Merry started talking and asking questions over themselves.

I held up my hands and said, "Whoa! All I know is Lord Elrond is with him, so I'm sure he's fine. Let's get to the city before this little Hobbit freezes and you can go see how your friend is."

They agreed and Strider gave Pippin his cloak and Pippin still shivered. Strider looked at me suspiciously and said, "So who are you?"

I smiled kindly at him; "My name is Ariana. I'll go in with you."

He stared a bit more and I turned away and Cloud snuck over to bite him. I scolded, "No biting Cloud."

She looked sheepish as he spun to look at her, and she moved back to my other side and we came to the gates and the elves let us in and we went to the palace.

As Strider took the Hobbit's inside, I went with Cloud to the stables to dry her off. She had been given a stall with out a door and I spotted rags off to the side and quickly dried her the best I could before using a warm wind to do the rest.

I sneezed once I was done and Cloud nudged me, "_Go get dried off, you don't need a cold."_

I smiled a bit and patted her bye and trotted to the palace. I walked down the corridor and soon got completely lost, I grumbled, "No sense of direction in buildings. Sure, give me a forest and I'm fine, but a building and I might as well be blind folded."

Then I spotted the maid who tended to me and trotted up and said, "Excuse me, but can you show me where my room is, I seem to be lost."

She smiled warmly and led me to my room, a few doors down. I chuckled at myself and said, "Thank you very much."

She nodded and went back to her chores and I went inside to find Legolas and Strider waiting.

I glared a bit and said, "Hmm, must be the wrong room."

I turned to go, and a blade came into view, poised at my neck, and Strider asked harshly, "Tell us who you are. And no tricks, or you'll lose your head."

I turned slowly, holding up my hands, and I slowly unbuckled my swords, tossed them onto the bed. I looked at them and thought, "_Man they sure are suspicious. We're they like this in the story?" _I sneezed again and asked, "Can I change, or do you want me to stay like this?"

They looked at each other and Legolas nodded, "Change quickly."

I walked up to the bed, finding more clothes and went over to the bath area and almost saw them protest. I sneezed again and gave a shiver, "I'm not going anywhere, and there no way to go you can't see from the sheets."

They glanced at each other and finally nodded, "Quickly." I went behind the sheet and muttered, "Perverts."

I saw the outraged look on their faces and smirked. I hid behind the sheets and changed as I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

Sighing I ruffled a towel through my hair and now wore a black outfit. I had to thank Elrond when I saw him next. I stepped out and crossed my arms and glared, "Ok, now what the hell are you two babbling about?"

Strider growled, "Where are you from and why are you here?" I gave a small snort and smirked, "You can't make me talk. So nyah!" I stuck my tongue out at them and saw Legolas take a step and I smirked and said, "Oh I hear Cloud calling me, see ya!"

Legolas leapt to grab my arms and I jumped up and over him and ducked Striders sword swing, going onto the balcony, I jumped to the railing and leapt to the next one.

I staggered a bit, and got my balance and waved at the boys and saw Legolas aim a bow. I yelped and instinctively rolled right off the balcony.

Tumbling down I flipped and landed on my feet. Right in front of Gandalf. He stared and I stared a moment before bowing respectively and I said quickly, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ariana. And I've got to go."

Strider and Legolas came out then and I yelped and jumped behind Gandalf, who chuckled and held up his hand and said, "My my, what is the meaning for scaring this poor child to death."

I nearly snapped, "_I'm not a child!" _But kept silent and Strider said, "Gandalf, she has been acting suspiciously."

I peered around Gandalf and demanded, "When have I acted suspicious? You nosy perverts!" They gapped and Gandalf leaned against his staff and said calmly, "Now I'm sure you're both exaggerating. Ariana is here for a reason and I can assure you she is no threat to us."

That stumped them, I mean you can't go against Gandalf. I laughed maniacally in my head, "_Ha! Beat that you pansays! Mwahahaha!"_ and I peeked out and Gandalf smiled at me and said, "Now Lady Ariana, let us go find Lord Elrond, shall we?"

I nodded and trotted after him inside, avoiding the two men and sighing in relief as the door closed. I said, "Thanks a million Gandalf. And I suppose you know who I am?"

Gandalf chuckled, "Elrond already told me everything, though he didn't mention how you managed to get Aragorn and Legolas so suspicious of you? Though he is grateful to you for helping his daughter bring Frodo here. As am i."

I shrugged, "I don't know myself how they grew so suspicious of me. And I'm glad I was able to help. Do you still need me to take you to Elrond?"

Gandalf chuckled, "no no, you run along now."

I thanked him again and trotted off to my room, glad I hadn't forgotten where it was yet.

I went inside and automatically took my weapons and cleaned them so that they wouldn't rust, though I didn't know if elven weapons _did_ rust, but I didn't want to take chances. Deciding I didn't need to carry all my weapons around, I set aside everything but one dagger.

I told Cloud what had happened and she said, "_That no good stupid, oh speak of the devil."_

I heard a yelp and rip from her end and she said, "_Ha! Try and get your sleeve back, I dare you!"_

I laughed and set my weapons aside and heard a knock on my door. It opened to show the maid and she said, "Lord Elrond would like you to see him in his study."

I nodded, stood and followed her to Elronds study. As we walked in I saw Gandalf, Strider and Legolas standing before the sitting lord. I walked up and bowed, "You called for me?"

I straightened and Lord Elrond sighed, "Aragorn tells me you saved Pippin the Hobbit and yet you are a spy. Legolas agrees with him that you are unusual for hiding your origins and thinks you may not be trusted."

I blinked and asked Strider, "Wait, so your name is Aragorn?" He looked at me like I was crazy and nodded. I grinned, then gave a snort and turned to Legolas and Aragorn with a glare, "So what about the part where you held a sword to my throat to force me to tell you I was a spy?"

They shifted nervously as Elrond gaze turned to them and I quickly said, "But they only did what they thought was for the good of Rivendell, don't punish them for that." As an after thought I said, "Though they were a bit rash."

Everyone looked at me in bewilderment and I shrugged and said, "If they want to know where I come from, that's fine, it's not like it's that big of a deal actually."

I ignored Elronds look, as if thinking it was a good idea, and Gandalf looked amused. I turned to Legolas and Aragorn; "I'm from another world. I am also an elemental; I can control the elements and heal a bit. I'm a warrior where I come from as well." Legolas said stunned, "Another world?"

I gave a grin, "You got it Skippy! As in I'm not from Middle Earth." They stared and Aragorn turned to Gandalf and Elrond, "This must be a joke."

Elrond shook his head, "No, it is quite true. Now she is not a threat, and I don't want to hear you have been threatening her again." They bowed and there was a knock and then Arwen entered and she smiled at us and said, "Hello, I came as you asked Father."

Arwen came up and I saw the look as Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other and almost smiled. Elrond said, "Ariana, this is my daughter Arwen."

I smiled at her and bowed, "I'm glad to see you well Lady Arwen." She chuckled, "As am I. Thank you for helping me."

I shook my head; "I just lent a hand, hardly anything."

She smiled and I turned to lord Elrond, " If I may be so bold my lord, these two were just trying to do what they thought was best."

He slowly nodded and I smiled warmly and asked, "So how is um, Frodo? And Pippin?"

Gandalf said, "Frodo will be fine and Pippin is fine from his little dip in the river."

I grinned in relief, "Good." Then my smile vanished a bit and I asked, "And how is Feanor? And Glorfindel?"

Elrond smiled at me, "They are fine, and Feanor is healing. Glorfindel went back to his men, they should return any minute now."

I smiled, relieved and Elrond said, "You may go now, I wish to speak to these two alone."

I nodded and Arwen and I left and I sighed, "Who would have thought i could cause such a fuss?"

Arwen chuckled and I smiled at her and said, "Oh well, I guess trouble just likes my company."

She nodded and Cloud called, "_Ariana, can you come out and brush me, I like it better when you do it."_

I smiled and said to Arwen, "I forgot to check on something, so I'll see you later?"

She nodded, "Yes, good bye Ariana."

I waved and jogged down the hall, outside then to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4 Insulted by an elf prince

Cloud was waiting patiently in her stall, and I smiled at her and collected some brushes and got to work. As I worked I told her what had happened and she gave a snort, reached into the straw and pulled out a strip of cloth.

I laughed as I held it up, a sleeve. "I can't believe you did this!"

She nodded proudly and I laughed again and put it aside to throw away later. Brushing out some tangle's in her mane when she looked behind me and said, "_You've got company."_

I glanced back and saw Legolas making himself look busy as he walked into the stables. I shrugged, turned and ignored him. I bent and had Cloud lift a hoof so that I could see if they needed to be cleaned and took a pick and scrapped it out and moved to the next one. She teased, "_A bit mad that the hotty Legolas almost shot you?"_

I glared a bit at her, "_ You would too, and stop calling him hot, he's an elf. It's how they are, damn them."_She laughed in my head as I finished the last hoof I straightened and cracked my back from bending so long and Cloud snorted and warned Legolas not to get close. Legolas seemed to ignore her and walked up as if to speak to me.

Cloud bared her teeth and I quickly said sternly, "No biting!"

She snorted, and stopped baring her teeth. I shook my head at her, and picked up my tools and moved around Legolas and put them where I had found them. Legolas said shyly, "Excuse me miss, but I've come to apologize for my actions before."

I said bluntly, "I forgive you, and please don't call me miss, just Ariana."

Cloud walked out of her stall and Legolas moved out of the way as I swung up and Legolas grabbed my leg to stop me and said, "Wait please."

I looked at him and he said, "I _am _sorry. may i go with you?" I blinked, and Cloud said, "_Couldn't hurt. and he does look sincere."_

I nodded, "Sure, do you have a horse?" He smiled and went into the stables and came out with a horse saddled and ready. I waited as he mounted and Cloud started out and he followed.

We rode down the road and I blinked and laughed, "We forgot tack again!" Cloud looked surprise and said, "_We did didn't we?"_

Legolas chuckled and asked, "Do you do that often?" I shrugged, smiling, "Mostly, unless Cloud reminds me." We rode a bit and Legolas asked, "So your a warrior, and from another world. Anything else?"

I looked at him and saw his teasing look and grinned, "Not that i can think of." He grinned and i asked, "So, i'm surprised you didn't come with escorts, being a prince and all." We were riding side by side and he looked at me and said, "I can take care of myself and they'll be here in a day or two. But how did you get here?"

I shrugged, looking down at the river, "not sure. The last thing i remember was getting attacked from behind and blacking out. i woke up here." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. i raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

He waved me off and said, "I just can't picture you as a warrior. Your a good swordswoman, but as someone who goes into battle, i just can't believe it."

Insulted, i scoffed, "Well i can say the same about you."

He laughed, "Oh but you don't know me. But with you, i can't see anything about you that shows your a warrior."

I growled, insult after insult! I snapped, "Well you don't know me! So go elsewhere if your just going to look down your nose at me!"

Cloud gave a snort, spun and bolted into the woods. I ignored my name being called as we wove between trees, cut back north and circled up the road. i snarled under my breath, "Do you believe that! He acted like such a snob!"

Cloud wasn't any happier than me, but was calmer, "_Hey calm down. He is a prince, so you have to expect that from him. He doesn't normally see a mortal woman fighting, let alone going into battle. But he'll soon change his mind."_

I took a deep breath and she said playfully, "_But if seeing him in a pink tutu helps." _

An image of Legolas doing a perowet came into my mind and i burst out laughing. holding my side, I giggled, "Oh thats great. and i do feel better, thanks."

She nodded and her ears flicked forward as we heard hoof beats infront of us. Cloud and i waited and then I spotted Aragorn on the horse and groaned, "Not another one."

Aragorn came up and said, "Where are you going?"

I glared and scowled, "For a ride. Is that illegal too?"

I was annoyed and i guess he could tell. Because he softened and said, "No but if you go much farther you'll be out of Rivendell, and then into dangerous country."

I closed my eyes and calmed myself down and said, "Sorry for snapping, I'm a bit annoyed and I'm sorry for taking it out on you." I opened my eyes and he looked at me in confusion, "Why did you run from Legolas? He says he thinks he offended you, but not sure why."

I growled and smacked my fist into my hand as Cloud walked forward, "Oh that stupid elf! He said that there was no way i could have gone into battle! he kept mentioning it! I mean sure i'm a woman, and he's this big manly elf, but that doesn't mean he has to look down his snooty nose and act like i was lying!"

i panted a bit from my outburst and Aragorn said calmly, "Maybe because he may have never seen a mortal woman charge into battle."

I crossed my arms, and glared ahead, "So? you shouldn't doubt someone untill you know them."

I looked at Aragorn and said, "I may have over reacted, but he just waved my words off, and i got angry." Aragorn smiled and reached up and ruffled my hair, "It's alright, I'll bet he'll apologise when we get back."

I pushed his hand away and gave a snort, "Well I'm not going to forgive him, not until I'm done being angry." My stomach growled and I blushed as Aragorn chuckled. I grinned and thumped him on the shoulder, "Shut up, being angry makes me hungry. So lets race back."

He grinned and suddenly his horse leapt forward and i yelled,"HEY!"

Cloud bolted and i clung on and we came neck in neck. i grinned as i felt the wind in my face and hair and as we came thundering up to the gates, through them and to the palace, both horse slammed on the brakes and i yelped, as i was flung up into Clouds neck and jerked back only to fall off.

I hit the ground and groaned, "Owwie! What a stop." Aragorn ran up and asked worried, "are you alright?"

I took his offered hand and smiled big, "That was fun! we should do that again sometime."

He sighed in relief and i flexed an arm, "Eh, it'll take more than that to do me in. Now lets eat."

He smiled and said, "I have to put my horse back."

i waved and Cloud followed him, nudging me as she went by, "_Go on and eat, he can find you." _I nodded, called to Aragorn where i was going and heading inside, I stretched my sore muscles and dug into my memory to find the kitchens.

It took a few tries until I finally found them and a cook loaded a plate of food and gave it to me to eat at a table. I sat in the corner and ate, savoring the different tastes and foods. Aragorn came in, grabbed a plate and ate across form me.

As I ate, a thought poked up in my mind, "_None of the books or movies say anything about Pippin falling into the river. And Legolas shouldn't be here right now, he's early."_

Cloud listened, and I said, "_So if that's true, then things will happen to threaten the lives of the Fellowship. Or just change to try and throw us off."_

I finished, said good night to Aragorn, handed in my dishes and frowned in thought as I made my way to my room. "_Is it because we're here? Or are we here to help the Fellowship with these things that happen?"_

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice someone calling me until they grabbed my sleeve. Startled, I tripped and fell, "Ow!"

I sat up rubbing my nose, which had rudely met the floor, and Pippin and Merry stood in front of me and I smiled and said, "Oh hi."

They looked sheepish and both held out a hand to help, and I took them and got to my feet. Pippin said, "Sorry for startling you."

I waved it off, "Nay, I wasn't paying attention, how are you two?"

Pippin smiled shyly and Merry smiled and said, "We're fine Lady Ariana, thank you for helping my cousin, and my name is Meriadoc Brandybuck and this is Peregrin Took."

I smiled, "Can I just call you Pippin and Merry?"

They nodded and I said, "Then just call me Ariana, no Lady or miss or any of that."

They nodded again and Pippin asked, "The horse you had, may we see it again?"

I smiled as Merry scolded him for being blunt and I said, "Sure, she'll love the attention."

They looked surprise and I turned and said, "Come on and meet her."

They trotted to keep up and I slowed a bit for them and came out to see Cloud waiting. I smiled and said, "Merry, Pippin, this is Cloud."

They went up slowly and Cloud waited patiently as they came up and petted her and Pippin said, "I've never seen this kind of coloring on a horse before."

Merry nodded, "me neither."

I smiled and patted her neck, "yep she's one of a kind."

Cloud nickered in what sounded almost like a chuckle, "_They have no idea."_

Merry looked up and waved at someone and said, "Hey Strider, have you seen a horse of this color?"

I blinked and Cloud said, "_Elf boy is with him. Be nice, for the squirts at least."_

I shrugged and turned as Aragorn walked up and he smiled, " I haven't. Where did she come from Ariana?"

Legolas came up then and smiled, "She says Cloud came to her, but from where she doesn't know."

I smiled as I realized I was cornered and said, "Indeed, but weather her color or origin, she's a very good friend of mine."

Cloud raised her head and whickered proudly. I smiled and Pippin asked, "Can we ride her for a bit?"

I grinned, "Sure, what do you say Cloud?" She whickered, nodding her head and I reached and swung Pippin on then Merry. "Now hang on tight."

Cloud moved slowly and carefully and Pippin and Merry smiled widely and I watched as Cloud moved on her own.

I looked over at Legolas and Aragorn and saw Aragorn sleeve had a rip and I said, "Um sorry about your shirt Aragorn, Cloud can get a bit cranky."

He looked at it in surprise and said, "I'm just glad she didn't get the skin."

I chuckled a bit, "me too."

I turned back as Cloud came back up and I said, "Ok you two, time to let Cloud rest, she's been busy for the last couple of days."

They slid off and I caught Merry as he stumbled. I grinned, "Go to get your horse legs Merry."

He straightened and Pippin asked, "So supper?"

I saw Aragorn exasperated look and chuckled, "well if your hungry, I can show you to the kitchen."

They cheered and raced up the palace stairs and I shook my head at them, patted Cloud bye and walked after them.

Aragorn and Legolas looked amused and followed. I was glad I didn't get lost and left the Hobbits in Aragorn's care and Legolas's. "I'm getting some sleep. See you in the morning."

They said bye and I walked down the corridor and found my room shortly after. Opening the door, I closed it with a sigh, seeing how the sun was setting and I wondered where the day had gone.

Stretching tiredly, I heard a knock, and the maid smiled and said, "Would you like a bath miss?"

I smiled warmly, "yes thank you. That sounds nice."

I collected my sleep wear and she got the bath ready and said good night and I slipped into it and sighed in content. Scrubbing the dirt and grim off myself, I wondered what would happen next, then I realized Frodo woke up tomorrow.

Sighing, I felt happy he was alright, but then the Fellowship would be gathered and myself along with them and then the story began. Drying myself off, I drained the tub and dressed. Setting my weapons in easy reach I crawled into bed and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare

That night though, I dreamed that I was back home and Serene was there, holding up my brother and raising a dagger. I screamed for her to stop, but I was frozen. As she turned on me, gleeful smile on her face, and slashed with the dagger. I heard Daniel say, "_I want you to continue living, no matter what don't loose hope in life. Ok, Firecracker?"_

I shot awake, holding in a scream and panted, pain and sadness gripping my heart in an iron grasp and I looked around to see I was still in my bedroom in Rivendell. Sitting up I put my pounding head in my hands. I said quietly, "Breathe, it's ok. Breath, in, out."

After getting my breathing under control, I looked around, just in case. Sighing, I stood and decided to go for a walk, and visit Cloud.

Slipping on a cloak, I silently snuck out of my room and walked down the hall. Glancing around, I didn't see anyone, and found the door that led outside. Slipping out I closed it silently behind me, and jogged to the stables and slipped inside.

Cloud watched me, worried, and whickered softly. I ran to her and buried my face in her mane and cried. Crying for Daniel one last time.

Sobbing I didn't hear the door open until Cloud told me to see who it was. I turned slightly as Aragorn walked into the light. I quickly looked away and wiped my tears and got my voice under control and said, "Nice night for a walk huh?"

Aragorn said softly, "Yes, but that's not why you're out here is it?"

I snapped, "None of your business!"

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Then answer me this, why are you crying?"

I sagged a bit and the tears began to fall again and I choked out, "I'm not crying."

He pulled me around to look at him and I broke down instantly and cupped my face in my hands and cried. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder.

He whispered soft condolences and said, "It's ok. Your safe."

Once I was done, I did pull away and wiped my eyes and asked, "what are you doing out here anyway?"

Aragorn smiled and said, "I was actually going for a walk when I saw you come out here and I got curious."

I smiled at him and gave him a teasing look, "With Arwen?"

I saw him blush and laughed quietly, "Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't tell you saw me out here crying."

Cloud nuzzled my cheek and I patted her and Aragorn asked, "So why are you crying?"

I sighed, "I just a nightmare, it's nothing. Lets go to bed before someone else wakes up."

I said good night to Cloud, stepped around him, and he fell in step with me. I glanced at him, and looked up ahead. He was silent, and we walked inside and he walked with me to my room, and I said, "Good night Aragorn."

He nodded, "Good night Ariana."

I went into my room, and sighed as I plopped on the bed and was instantly asleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapter is so short. i'll have another chapter up by the end of the day. Please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6 Rude wake up, Twins, cool swim

The next morning I got a rude awakening by Pippin and Merry. They opened the door quietly and snuck up to the bed. With identical wicked grins, they leapt and piled on me, "Wake up Ariana!"

I yelped and shot up so quickly, they bounced away and I slipped, fell off the bed and crashed to the floor. I lied there, and blinked. There was running feet and Aragorn and Legolas ran in, as I jumped to my feet and tackled the hobbits and tickled them.

I grinned, "Wake me up huh? Take this!"

They were laughing to tears and when I backed off, they lied limp and I looked up with a smirk. Aragorn and Legolas grinned, shook their heads and I was tackled from behind and tickled. I laughed uncontrollably. I wiggled free and jumped behind Legolas, "I give up! No more!"

They chased after me and I was tackled again. I laughed and gasped, "Guys help! I hahaha, can't breath!"

Aragorn was chuckling and said, "Alright you two, let her go."

The hobbits got up, and I gasped for breath and said, "You little rascals."

I stood, and grinned, "So is there a reason you two came crashing in here?"

The Hobbit's nodded, "Yeah, let's go to breakfast!"

Aragorn sighed exasperatedly, and Legolas looked amused. I laughed, "Let me change and I'll be happy to go with you."

The Hobbits raced out and I shook my head and gave Aragorn and Legolas a look, they looked confused. I coughed and said, "Do you need anything or can I change?"

They blinked and blushed slightly as realization hit them. Aragorn said, "Oh no, see you at breakfast."

Legolas smiled teasingly, "Don't get lost."

I playfully whapped his shoulder and he chuckled and they left. I shook my head, and Cloud butted in then, "_I guess they aren't so bad huh? Especially the squirts."_

I smiled and grabbed some new clothes, "Yeah, I guess they aren't so bad."

I changed and now wore green clothes. I strapped on my weapons and Cloud asked, "_Did you have any more nightmares last night?"_

I shook my head, "_No, I slept like a rock."_

I opened the door and saw that the others had already gone to the kitchens. Walking out I started heading down the corridor. Reaching up with my arms I stretched. Not looking where I was going, I turned around the corner and smacked right into someone. Stumbling back I said quickly, "Sorry."

I heard a growl, "Watch where you're going."

"Elladan!"

I looked up and saw twin elves. They both were dressed alike, dark-haired, grey-eyed, and their faces elven-fair. Blinking, one of them said, "I'm sorry miss. Are you alright?"

I smiled and shrugged; "I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into your brother."

He smiled, "It's fine, my name is Elrohir, and this is my brother Elladan."

Elladan scowled, "It's not fine, she should watch where she's going."

I raised an eyebrow and grinned, remembering what I had read about these two, and said, "Sorry for running into you, your jerklyness. But I'm meeting some friends, so if you'll excuse me."

Elladan snapped, "What!"

I bowed a bit and walked around him. Elrohir smiled, nodding his head at me, "Good day."

Elladan snapped, "Wait! Get back here!"

I ignored him and headed for the kitchen. Humming a bit I heard Elladan arguing with his brother and shook my head.

I found the kitchen and went inside to see the hobbits piling their plates full of food and I grinned. Grabbing some food I sat next to Merry, across from Legolas and Aragorn. Eating a bit I asked, "Legolas, do you know anyone by the names Elladan and Elrohir?"

Legolas looked at me in shock, "Yes. That is the names of Lord Elrond's sons."

I blinked and grinned, "oh, well I just met them, they seem real interesting."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at me, confused and I just shook my head and finished eating. I said, "Well, I'm going to check on Cloud. I'll see you all later."

They said bye, the Hobbits mouths full of food, making them look like chipmunks. I, bit down a giggle, grinned at them, and left. Humming a bit I turned the corner and saw Elladan heading my way, not looking too happy. Moving away, I headed outside as he yelled, "You! Wait!"

I ignored him, and walked out the door and Cloud was waiting for me. I smiled, and Elladan yelled from behind me, "Hey!"

I saw him run after me and I squeaked, "Mad elf!' and Cloud spun with her back to me. I leapt and once I landed on her back, she bolted down the street. I waved farewell to the scowling Prince.

Weaving through a few elves, we slowed as we came to the gate and I grinned at the guard and said, "I'll be down at the river."

He nodded and Cloud made her way down the path to the river. I laughed, "That was way too close. I thought he'd tackle me for sure!"

Cloud nodded, carefully making her way down some slippery rocks and said, "_So who are they anyway?"_

I bit my lip, thinking about how I made a fool out of myself, "_They're Elrond's sons, Arwens brothers. Princes."_

Cloud's ears flickered in surprise and she stopped on the side of the river, _"Really? Well then they should learn not to pester girls, and that one should learn some manners."_

I groaned, realizing I had back talked to princes, "But Cloud, I made a fool out of myself! They're Princes! And Elrond sons! Now I probably pissed off Elladan and if he tells Elrond I was rude, I might get in trouble."

Cloud sighed a bit, "_Your right. But he should still learn some manners. What was his name again?"_

I smiled, "Elladan."

"Yes?"

Surprised, I jumped with a squeak, making Cloud skitter to the side in seeing Elladan scowl at us from the side. Cloud snorted in annoyance and I sighed, "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

Elladan smiled a bit, looking very cocky from where he sat on his horse, "Sorry, but I think you still owe me an apology."

I looked at him curiously, he didn't seem too mad. So I shrugged and bowed from Cloud's back, "Fine I'm sorry for bumping into you and calling you names."

I straightened and saw his look of shock. I grinned and said, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Cloud trotted around him and up the hill as he spun his horse around and raced after me. Cloud spun away from Rivendell and Elladan raced after us. I groaned and Cloud chuckled, "_Annoying bug isn't he?"_

I grinned and then she spun on a dime and stopped. Facing him, Elladan's steed slammed on his brakes and stopped in front of us. Cloud bolted by him and I bent over low on her neck as we thundered up the river. Then I heard hooves and saw his steed pull up next to us.

Then it accidentally bumped into Cloud, making her miss her footing and nearly fall on her face. I yelped as I flew from her back and smacked into the river.

Getting sucked under by the current, I struggled to hold my breath. Opening my eyes, I thrust my hand down and water burst under me and pushed me to the surface. I gasped for breath and saw I had flowed way down river. Hearing hooves and a panicked whinny, I saw Cloud racing on the shore, Elladan right behind her.

I coughed water out of my chest and tried to swim to the shore, but the current kept pushing me away. Growling in frustration I concentrated and the flow of the current shifted and brought me close enough to the shore for me to snag a willow branch.

Coughing again, I pushed myself up and onto the bank as Cloud and Elladan ran up. Catching my breath I plopped on my back and panted a bit. Cloud walked up and breathed in my face, "_You alright?"_

I nodded and slowly sat up and Elladan jumped off his horse and ran up, "Are you alright?"

He knelt beside me and I purposely shook my head and drops of water sprayed all over him, "I'd be better if I hadn't have fallen into the river!"

Slowly standing, he followed with a frown, "So are you saying it's my fault?"

I gave a snort and began to ring my hair, "No, I'm just saying, I'd be happier if I was dry."

Cloud swung so that her side faced me and I hopped up onto her back and said, grumpy now, "Well, good day Prince Elladan."

He looked at me in surprise and Cloud bolted, and we galloped back to the city gate. Cloud said to me, "_I don't see why you were polite to him, it _is _his fault I tripped and you fell in."_

I shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter, no real harm was done."

We came to the gate and the guard smiled at me, "Take a swim did ya?"

I grinned, "Sure, nice cool river is just what I wanted."

He laughed and we rode in and as I hopped off, Cloud nudged me, "_Go on and dry off, I'll see you in a bit."_

I smiled at her and jogged up the steps and to my room. As I came into the hall, I saw the other twin. And as he saw me, he looked surprised and then he looked a bit upset, "Oh dear, did Elladan do that?"

I shook my head and waved it off, "Nah, I was just clumsy. No worries."

Elrohir sighed in relief and I laughed, "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to change before I drip everywhere."

He grinned, "Oh yes, go on."

I bowed a bit and ran to my room. Sighing, I stripped, dried and changed. Grinning, I plopped on the bed and began to dry my weapons. As I worked, I thought about what to do next. Then I realized that there was a garden nearby and would be a great place to relax.

Grinning, I finished, put my weapons away, except putting my dagger in my boots. About to walk out the door, I thought about the princes and decided that I didn't want to run into them again. Going to the window, I checked and no one was looking and hopped out. Landing softly, I walked and said to Cloud, "_I'm heading to the garden, want to come?"_

_"Be right there."_

I smiled as she came trotting out of the stables and we walked side by side into the garden. Not seeing anyone around I began to feel relaxed and came to a huge tree in the middle of it. I stopped by it and Cloud stood next to me, both of us enjoying the shade and sun.


	7. Chapter 7 Rabbit, squirrel, new friends

I smiled at the peaceful garden and checked to make sure no one was around, before softly beginning to sing a song I had learned years ago somewhere.

_"Promise me we'll stay for the sunset, and when the moon shines through the darkness."_

I plopped with my back to the tree and smiled as I sang on, _"We can find a path that leads us home. And on the way you'll, maybe, sing me a song. _

_Promise that you will always be there. _

_To hold my hand if ever I'm real scared. _

_Help me stand up tall, if I fall down. _

_Make me laugh away, on my bluest days."_

My smile began to fall as I sang softer, " _How could you promise that you'll always be there. Why'd you have to go away somewhere. _

_Every morning till every night. _

_Do you watch over me, like the stars in the sky? _

_Am I all alone or standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could, maybe, sing you a song. Tonight." _

My smile returned and I nearly whispered, "_You promised me that we'd stay for the sunset."_

Grinning I jumped in surprise as I heard clapping and saw Elladan and Elrohir smiling at me. I squeaked, cheeks heating up and jumped up into the tree to hide and hid in the branches. Elrohir called, "Oh sorry miss, we didn't mean to startle you."

Elladan called, "Yes, please come down."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before jumping down to the lowest branch and swung upside down to face them, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

They blinked and I frowned, as they were silent. Swinging upright I landed softly in front of them and Cloud peered over my shoulder, "_They really are identical aren't they?"_

I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Well?"

Elrohir smiled and said politely, "First may we have your name?"

I smiled softly, blush beginning to fade and said, "My name is Ariana, and this is Cloud."

Elrohir nodded and said, "Sorry for startling you, we were just taking a walk when we heard your singing."

I smiled a bit wider; "Well I'm sorry for jumping like that."

Elladan grinned, "Some jump too, like a little rabbit."

I smirked and said. "Then you're a squirrel." I wasn't about to let him insult me without fighting back, Prince or no.

He blinked and stepped in front of me, hands on hips, "well then your a bug."

I smirked, "Then you're a pile of horse dung."

He gave a snort and his hand swung and smacked the back of my head, "Don't talk back to your elders."

I yelped from the smack and smacked his shoulder, "Don't hit a lady!"

He glared and I stuck my tongue at him and said, "Bleh, dung face."

He grabbed my cheeks and pulled, "What was that worm?"

I squeaked, then grabbed his ears and growled, "Let go before I make _you _into a rabbit!"

We glared, sparks flying and Elrohir said gently, "Now you two, enough."

We growled at each other and let go. I rubbed my cheeks and wined, "Owie! You nearly tore them off!"

He gave a grunt, rubbing his own ears, "Stop wining."

I glared, "Make me, squirrel dung!"

Elrohir sighed and stepped between us and I sighed as Cloud nudged me, "Alright, fine. So anyway, what would your highnesses want with me? I _did_ apologize."

Elladan shook his head, and Elrohir explained, "No, we heard from father that you were from another world and wanted to know what it was like."

That got me to stare at them, and I had to ask, "Why?"

They looked at each other then smiled, "Duh, curiosity."

I blinked and had to smile. I shrugged and plopped next to the tree and said, "Grab a seat. So what did you want to know?"

They sat down in front of me and Cloud started eating grass nearby. Elrohir said, "Well, Father said that you were a warrior and from another world. We would like to know what it's like."

I cocked my head to the side, thinking, "Well, it's much like this world. Except we have monsters and demons that we battle to survive. Kind of like the orcs and goblins here."

Elladan interrupted, "Wait how old are you?"

I said patiently, "18 1/2."

Elladan raised an eyebrow, "You mean you've battle monsters at your age?"

I nodded, trying to keep from smiling, "Yes, for a while now. I'm not one to stand by when people need help."

They thought a minute and Elrohir asked, "He also mentioned you had a brother, is he here as well?"

I shook my head sadly; "He passed away a few days ago."

They looked at me sympathetically and I grinned, "But he taught me a lot and was a good brother, so I'm not too sad."

They smiled at me, and I smiled back and asked, "Anything else you want to know?"

They glanced at each other and then Elrohir asked, "What about your parents?"

I shrugged, "Died when I was about 5-6 years old."

Elladan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure you can fight? No offense, but your rather small."

I snorted, not offended. I heard that a lot. "So? I can still handle a sword."

Elrohir grinned, "Prove it."

I grinned back, "Training area in ten minutes?"

He nodded and we stood and went to get our weapons. Cloud shook he head in amusement at me and went to the training ground as I hurried to my room and gathered my weapons and hurried back out excitedly. I got there ahead of them and stood beside Cloud to wait and thought about the journey ahead.

I sighed and looked up at the palace and said, "Frodo should be waking up soon."

She looked and gave a nod. I sighed and leaned against her shoulder, "Then we head off on the journey."

I rubbed my forehead thinking, "Wait, we're going to be traveling through places where a horse can't go."

I looked at her a bit fearfully and she reached back and nuzzled my arm, "_Well, when that time comes, I'll have to go off until we can meet again."_

I bit my lip thinking about it. Cloud watched me and I finally gave a sigh, "Your right, though I don't like it."

I smiled at her and hugged her, "We may be separated, but we'll still be in contact."

Cloud nodded and said gently, "_And if you ever need me, call and I'll charge to you."_

I grinned, feeling relieved and cocked my head in thought, again leaning against her shoulder and thought about where we would be able to meet again. I finally said, "I'm not sure when we would meet again, when I'm sure, I'll call."

She nodded and Elrohir and Elladan walked up. Elrohir smirked, "Ready to lose?"

I smirked back, facing him, "That's my line."

We drew our swords and I made the first move. I lunged in with a side cut, which he blocked. He made to retaliate at my head and I blocked and parried.

He looked surprised by my moves and speed, for a mortal.

Smirking I did a crescent cut and he barely blocked and nearly got me in a sweep, nearly taking out my leg but I jumped just in time. We attacked each other in a flurry of blows before we both froze. My sword was pointing at his heart, and his was next to my neck.

We both panted for a bit before grinning widely and stepping away. We sheathed our swords and he held out his hand, "not bad, for a mortal."

I chuckled, "Not bad for an elf."

Elladan grinned at us and I knew we would be good friends. Then an elf ran up and whispered in Elladan's ear. He nodded and smiled at me, "We need to talk to father, see you later Ariana."

I nodded and waved bye as they left. Then as my hand fell, my stomach gave a growl. I blushed and said, "Looks like it's time for lunch."

Cloud whickered, "_Oh I can go for some oats right now."_

I laughed and we headed back and I separated as I walked into the palace and she went to the stables. Humming a bit, I made my way down the hall and saw Feanor walking towards me. I smiled and waved, "Glad to see your alright Feanor."

He stared and then smiled, "Ah the trespasser, how are you?"

I smiled softly, "Good, glad to see you up."

He smiled and said, "Yes, thanks to you."

I blushed a bit and waved it off, "Nah, just a bit here and there. Well, I'm off to see someone, are you heading for Glorifin?"

He nodded and said, "Thank you again. Goodbye." I waved after him and smiled, glad he was better.


	8. Chapter 8Insult prince,truce and Fight!

I walked down the hall and as I turned the corner I yelped as I stumbled to miss crashing into Legolas. But as luck would have it, I tripped over my own feet and he snagged my arm to steady me, "Easy. Are you alright?"

I nodded and sighed in relief as he let go and I grinned, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He nodded and smiled, "I saw that, so are you trying to find the kitchen? It's hard to believe you have such trouble with finding something as simple as that."

I nearly growled at his sarcastic voice but instead smiled sweetly, "Nah, I was actually going to my room. Excuse me while I leave you to your jerk time."

I wove around him and he quickly said urgently, "Wait, I'm sorry for that, and for before. I don't mean to be so snappy at you."

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. As he stared in shock, I moved and went into my room. Shutting the door behind me I nearly laughed aloud out my own actions, "_Oh man, that was stupid."_

Moving away from the door, I sighed and sat on the bed. Staring at the wall, I thought to myself, "_Why was he so mean right then? Did I do something to insult him?" _

I sighed, "_Well if I didn't, I sure did now."_

Shaking my head, I stood and made my way to the door and cracked it open and not seeing anyone snuck out and walked towards the kitchen. Getting there, I saw that I was the only one there and piled my plate full and sat at a table. Grinning I began to eat and jumped when Legolas plopped in front of me. I blinked as he said, "You certainly are a brat."

I blinked once, then twice and finally ignored him and ate some more. He growled a bit and said, "Don't ignore me. Answer."

I finished my plate and looked at him with a frown, "You truly are an idiot."

He stared and looked a bit taken aback by that. I shook my head at him and said, "Until you can find some manners, and not act like a brat yourself, I'm going to ignore you."

I stood and grinned at him, "And I didn't mean to act like a brat _Lord _Legolas, but your sarcasm seems to bring out my inner child."

Moving out of the kitchen, as soon as I was out in the hall I bolted. Not sure where I was going I yelped as a small body moved in front of me from a different corridor. I stumbled to miss crashing into him, tripped over my feet again and literally rolled. Sitting up I held my head and I heard a desperate, "Are you alright my lady?"

I looked up to see a hand held out to me by Frodo and an amused Gandalf behind him. I grinned up at them and took Frodo's hand and stood, "I'm alright, this happens to me a lot. Um who are you?"

He smiled and said, "I'm Frodo Baggins."

I smiled brightly at him; "I'm Ariana, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

He grinned and I looked at Gandalf, "And how have you been Gandalf?"

He smiled and nodded, "Fine my dear. I hope you haven't caused too much trouble when I wasn't looking."

I grinned sheepishly and said, "Um no more than usual."

He raised a bushy eyebrow and I smiled down at Frodo and said, "Well I'd love to stay and chat but at the moment I'm suppose to be running from an angry elf."

Just then I heard an angry voice say, "Ariana!"

I squeaked as Legolas came towards us in an angry fast walk and I waved to them and bolted. As I turned the corner with Legolas on my heels, I heard Gandalf say, "Oh dear."

I ran as fast as my feet would go and ducked in a dark corridor. Panting a bit, I jumped when a hand went over my mouth, an arm around my waist and I was yanked into a room. The door closed and I was let go and I spun to see an amused Elrohir and Elladan. I said in an angry whisper, scowling at them, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Elladan grinned and asked, "So what did you do to make Legolas so mad?"

I blinked and bit my lip as I began to shake in laughter. Putting a hand over my mouth I snorted and Elrohir and Elladan leaned in eagerly, "Do tell."

I told them everything and at the same time explained to Cloud what was going on. She gave a snort of amusement, "_So mature Ariana. You probably threw that poor elf for a loop."_

Then Elladan smirked and said, "Way to be mature Ariana."

Elrohir nodded and said sternly, "That was no way to treat a prince." But I saw the twinkle in his eye.

I gave a snort and sighed, "Well he started it."

They gave me a very parental look and I grinned, "Alright I may have went too far. I'll apologize."

I looked at them and frowned, "Since when have you two been so caring?"

They grinned and said, "Since you became so entertaining."

I laughed and ran my hand threw my loose hair and grinned, "But first, I'm going for a ride. He can stew for a bit."

They grinned in laughter and I went to the door and peeked out. Coast was clear and I waved bye and snuck down the hall. Moving silently I made it outside with out incident. Cloud met me by the steps and I hugged her swiftly and hopped on as Legolas appeared next to us and said sternly, "Ariana."

I jumped with a squeak and slid right off the other side. As I sat on my rump, looking up at Legolas's bewildered look I burst out laughing. I stood and dusted myself off and saw him grin a bit, "I'm a klutz today."

I grinned at him, "Oh and sorry for saying those things Legolas, I went too far."

He looked surprised and made a polite bow, "and so did i. Truce?"

I nodded, "Truce." Then I blinked as Pippin and Merry ran out the doors and said excitedly, "Frodo's awake! Frodo's awake!"

They collided with me and I staggered and laughed, "I know I saw him!"

They grinned and I said, "Why don't you two take him to the kitchens, there is so much he hasn't tasted yet."

They looked at each other in shock and bolted for the doors. I giggled and jumped back on Cloud and waved bye to Legolas and Cloud cantered out. Passing the guard, I hummed a tune and we went down the road, just enjoying the peace. Then I heard the thundering of hooves and looked up in surprise as a group of men came down the road. We moved to the side and I caught the leaders eye as they sped by and recognized Boromir. I thought, "_So they are beginning to gather."_

I sighed and we went back to the castle. We came to the stables and saw the men putting away their horses. As we went to Cloud's stall I saw the Boromir had his horse in it. Blinking I shrugged and was about to go to the next one when Boromir asked, "I'm sorry my lady, did I take your steeds stall?"

He moved up and I looked up as he stood a head taller than I was. He looked down at me with a smirk and I smirked back, "No, you can have it. There's plenty of room."

We moved to the next stall and I began to brush Cloud and Boromir leaned against the entry and asked, "Where did you get her? She is a fine horse."

I shrugged, "She came to me."

As I finished I hugged her, knowing he was just testing me to figure me out. I moved around Boromir and made my way to the castle. But he ran up to me and asked, "So may I have your name?"

I looked at him and said, "Ariana. May I have yours?"

He grinned proudly, "Boromir, from Gondor."

I smiled at him, "Well nice to meet you."

I looked behind him at his men and said, "oh your men are waiting."

As he turned to go to them he stopped and looked at me, "Care to walk with me?"

I gave a smirk and said, "I'm big enough to walk by myself thanks."

He smirked back, "Are you sure about that? If I sneeze you my blow away with the wind."

I grinned and said, "Do sneeze. I'd love to see you scrunch up your nose like a wittle rabbit."

He laughed and said, "Well good day, Lady Ariana. And thank you for putting me in my place."

I grinned, thinking he wasn't so bad and said, "Anytime."

I moved away and into the palace. I made my way to my room and as an afterthought strapped on my twin blades and went to my balcony as a few elves arrived, then the dwarves. I wondered what Aragorn was doing, as I grinned at Gimli.

Then saw one of the elves that had arrived, say something to his fellow dwarves, and they began to argue. Fearing things may get out of hand; I leapt from the balcony and landed softly. Jogging over to them I said urgently, "Hey stop this!"

Startled by the interruption they stared at me like I had two heads. I put my hands on my hips and gave them my best angry mother scowl, "Now if you can't play nice, I'll _make _sure you play nice understand? We have important matters to deal with and all you can do is bicker among yourselves? Well?"

Their jaws dropped and then I saw the elf look behind me and bow, "My Lord Legolas. This woman is ranting like a mad woman. We did nothing to start this."

The dwarf glared and opened its mouth to say something and I smirked and said, "I'm not mad, I'm insane. Would you like me to prove it to you?"

The elf and dwarf stared and I smiled sweetly, "Now that you guys are done arguing, you may go do whatever you were doing. Go on then, shoo."

I waved them away and they were so bewildered the dwarves moved away and the elves just stared. I turned and grinned at Legolas, "That was actually kind of fun. Oh Legolas, have you seen Aragorn?"

He grinned and shook his head, "No I haven't."

The elf from before gasped, "You must not be so disrespectful to Lord Legolas!"

I stared at him as he stood in front of me angrily and said sternly, "Bow and apologize!"

I blinked and turned to Legolas, "Is he for real? What did I do wrong?"

The elf grew red in anger and before I could move, smacked me right in the face. I stumbled in shock and Legolas said sternly, "Enough Khun! She has shown me no disrespect."

I growled and moved up to the elf and smacked him. He gapped in shock and I snarled, "Pay backs a bitch ain't it! I don't know who you think you are, but I will not tolerate someone hitting me without a good ass reason!"

He glared and said, "Fine then, a dual."

I blinked and smirked, "Right now, in the training ground."

He nodded and we stalked off as Legolas sighed and went to find Aragorn. He thought, "_Maybe he can help."_


	9. Chapter 9having fun with elven Princes

Khun and I stalked to the grounds and he drew two blades. And I drew my twin blades and I saw some elves stand by to watch. Khun moved his foot slightly and lunged.

I barely had time to realize he wasn't as fast as Elrohir before I ducked a jab, brought up my other to block and swung my foot up and kicked him away. He came back more furiously and I ducked and wove to dodge, watching him closely. He sneered, "What is this, are you afraid I might cut you?"

With that he swept and it nicked my cheek. I grinned fully and lunged under a twin jab, jumped up, twisted my blade so that I could hit and not cut and slammed my fist into his jaw. He stumbled back and I raised my foot and swung as hard as I could and slammed him away and he crashed into a tree.

I stuck my tongue out at him; "This is over."

I sheathed my blades and turned to go, when I heard a yell and ducked in time as he swiped at my head and stumbled and landed on my rear as he made another jab, there was a flash and it was knocked away. I looked in shock, as Gimli stood with his axe out and growled, "That's it, she won. Now back down before I cut you down to size."

The elf looked about to lunge when Elladan and Elrohir appeared behind me, their looks telling me Khun was in deep dodo. Khun squeaked something like an apology and ran away. I sighed in relief and smiled at the dwarf, "Thank you so much. I thought he'd play fair, but oh well."

He put away his axe and held out a hand and I gladly took it and he smiled at me, "No sweat lass, you helped my kin. It's the least I could do."

I smiled and asked, "May I have your name?"

He grinned, "Gimli, son of Gloin."

I smiled and said, "Ariana. It was nice meeting you Gimli."

He nodded and walked off. I looked back at the twins and without a second thought grabbed them in a hug, "Thank you!"

They gapped in shock and I let them go and wiped the blood from my cheek and said, "Man that elf was crazy. And now all that excitement made me hungry."

I looked at their bewildered looks and asked, "Want to go get some supper or are you busy?"

Then I heard a stern, "Ariana!"

I squeaked, knowing it was too late to run and turned as Aragorn stormed up and yelled, "What is the meaning of picking a fight with Legolas's escort! And look, your bleeding!"

I chuckled nervously and said, "Now he started it, even asked Legolas."

Legolas nodded and put a reassuring hand on Aragorn, "Khun was out of line, I will speak with him. But you need to make sure Ariana isn't hurt as well."

I blinked and wondered why everyone was all of a sudden so friendly. But couldn't help to smile at them and Aragorn scolded, "This is no laughing matter."

I shook my head and said, "Eh, it's not that bad."

He shook his head and took my chin firmly and tilted my head to get a better look. He scowled, "Go clean this up and put this on it."

He handed me a small jar of ointment and I nodded, "Ok Mother."

I ducked a swap, laughing and hurried to the palace. Going up to my room I cleaned off the blood and put the ointment over the cut. It stung a bit but didn't really bother me.

Heading back out and to the kitchen. Getting a large helping of food, I met up with the Hobbits and ate everything before yawning, "Well I'm hitting the hay, see in the morning." They said goodnight and I walked out and decided to visit Cloud.

Going to the stables, I ran up and hugged her, telling her everything that had happened. Petting her lovingly, I smiled as she shooed me off to bed. I went down the hall until I got a great idea and slipped into the kitchen and gathered a few things.

Sneaking down the hall to where I knew Khun was staying; I nearly had a heart attack when the Twin's popped out of the shadows and held up and few things, identical smirks on their faces. I grinned and we redecorated Khun's room, gave him a make over and put his hand in warm water.

Sneaking back out, shaking in silent laughter we headed to bed.

The next morning I woke up to a roar and giggled. Getting dressed I hummed a tune and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Before I could get there Khun ran up to me and snarled, "It was you! I know you did this!"

I stared at him; he looked better in the light. He was wearing white makeup, lipstick with red cheeks and blue eyeliner. I covered my mouth and giggled, "Don't you look handsome, I didn't know you were a girl."

He practically breathed flames and I bolted, laughing maniacally. He raced after me, sword raised.

It took a bit to lose him and I hid till I knew he wasn't nearby and headed to the kitchen once more. Getting breakfast with the Hobbits, Legolas came in shaking his head, "Khun thinks you did something to him Ariana and won't come out of his room."

I shrugged, swallowing my food, "no idea what your talking about."

The Twins walked in then, grinning and when we looked at each other we had to quickly look away before we started laughing. Legolas noticed and frowned, "What?"

I coughed as the Twin's shook in silent laughter and said, "We wanted him to look as pretty as he felt. So we helped him with a make over."

I snorted, laughter peeking out and Elrohir gasped out, "and made him wet the bed."

We broke and the Hobbits, who had seen Khun chasing me, laughed with us. Legolas shook his head, hiding a grin and walked out. Once we got a hold of ourselves, we went out and decided to liven the place up a bit.

We went through the palace, causing chaos as we went. We put a bucket of water above Elrond's door just before he walked out, and escaped barely with our lives.

Then we hid as Arwen and Aragorn walked through the garden and did cat calls. Aragorn turned red until I tossed mud into his face, and then all hell broke loose. The grandest mud fight in all of Rivendell. After we ran out of mud, we were all laughing and went inside to change and get some lunch.

Then we snuck into Legolas's room and switched all his clothes with dresses. Then to top it all off we caught some frogs and switched a pot full of the soup for dinner with a pot full of frogs.

The chef nearly had our heads until we gave him back his soup. After congratulating each other on the grand day we headed for bed.

I went to my room and took off my weapons as someone knocked. I opened it only to see in relief it was the maid, "Would you like a bath miss?"

I nodded eagerly. "Thank you, you're a life saver." She chuckled and I let her in and gathered my sleepwear as she filled the tub, bowed and left. I undressed, climbed into the tub and sighed at the bliss. Then scrubbing myself, I got out, dried and drained it. Dressing, I plopped on the bed, pulled the covers up, and yawned as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 It Begins

The next morning the maid awakened me and then I dressed and went to join the others in council. I saw everyone sitting already there and sat next to Aragorn. Elrond stood and began to talk about why we were here I looked around and saw Boromir looked at me in surprise. I ignored him and then heard Elrond say, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood bravely and set the ring on a stone pillar in the center of the circle. I couldn't help but glare a bit at it. Boromir then said happily, "It is a gift."

I rolled my eyes as he stood and said, "Let us use the ring."

Aragorn said strongly, "no one can wield it, none of us can! It answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

Boromir sneered and said, "and what would a ranger know of this?"

Legolas jumped to his feet angrily, "He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance."

I watched as Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief and grew annoyed when he said, "Aragorn? _This _Is Isialdors heir?"

Legolas continued, "And Heir to the throne of Gondor."

Boromir looked a bit angry as Aragorn said something to Legolas in elvish, and Boromir said, "Gonder has no king. Gondor needs no king."

He sat back down sulkingly and Gandalf said, "Aragorn's right, we can not use it."

Elrond explained, "You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

I looked and saw Boromir look like a kid who got his favorite toy taken away. I frowned a bit and turned my attention back as Gimli jumped up with his axe and growled, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He swung his axe down and I yelled, "No!"

His axe shattered and he was thrown back. I saw Frodo flinch in pain and hold his head. I looked at the Dwarf in worry then turned to Elrond as he said, "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess. The ring was made from the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

The air was silent as this weighed heavily on everyone's minds. Until Boromir said, "One does not simply walk into Mordor."

I fought down a scowl and he continued gravely, "It's Black Gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

When he was done I couldn't help but think, "_It sounds like Paradise Valley for Serene."_

Cloud who was listening through me snorted in agreement. Legolas got to his feet angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli snapped back, "And I suppose you're the one to do it!"

Boromir got to his feet and asked, "And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stood up and barked, "I would be dead before I see the Ring, in the hands of an elf!"

The Elves behind Legolas got to their feet angrily, Legolas held them back and Gimli barked, "Never trust an elf!"

Nearly everyone was on their feet yelling. I shook my head sadly; "_This is a good start huh?"_

I rubbed my temples from everyone yelling and watched Frodo carefully out of the corner of my eye. He was studying the ring and determination filled his gaze and I waited till he stood to make my move. He yelled as loud as he could, "I will take it!"

No one heard him and I stood up, put two fingers to my lips and let out an ear pearcing whistle. I gave Lord Elrond an apologetic look as he grimaced from the noise with the other elves, then glared at the others. I gave an annoyed snort and motioned to Frodo, "Go ahead Frodo."

He gave me a look of thanks and repeated strongly, "I will take the ring to Mordor." then he hesitated and said, "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf gave a grave nod and patted his shoulder; "I will help you Frodo Baggins, as long as this is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood and said nobly, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of him; "You have my sword."

Legolas stepped up, "And you have my bow."

Gimli was next, "And my ax."

I nearly laughed, but forced myself not to. Legolas didn't look too happy and Boromir said gravely, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

I stepped forward, face serious but eyes dancing at the looks I got, except from Gandalf and Elrond who were in on it. I said calmly, "I shall come as well. You may need a woman's touch."

Sam suddenly shouted from where he was hiding in the bushes, and shoved up beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

Elrond chided gently, "It is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Merry and Pippin looked left out from where they were hiding behind the pillars and shouted, "Oi! We're coming too!"

Elrond looked shocked as they ran up and Merry said cheerfully, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Pippin put in his two cents, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest..thing."

Merry murmured, "Well that rules you out Pip."

I snorted behind my hand, trying to not laugh. Elrond murmured, "Ten companions." He said louder, "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin said happily, "Great! Where are we going?"

I broke down and laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, "To Mordor my dear Hobbit!"

He nodded like he understood and I left him to Merry as the Fellowship broke up to prepare for the journey.

Boromir sidled up to me and said strongly, "This will not be for a woman! It's not a pleasure trip!"

I refrained from hitting him, just barely, "Get used to it. I'm going and you can't stop me."

Just then the Twins swooped in and grabbed me by my elbows and practically lifted me off my feet, "Come! We have just what you need."

I yelped and laughed as they carried me inside and to my room. I shook my head as they set me down and shoved a pile of clothes into my arms, "Go change."

I shook my head at them and went into the bathroom and changed into black ranger clothes, sturdier and lighter than the nice one I had been wearing. I walked out and put on new boots. Elladan held up an extra dagger and said, "An extra just in case."

He put it in the pack on the bed and Elrohir said, "Extra clothes, bandages, dried food, bedroll and weapon cleaner."

I put my dagger into my boot, and belt. Then strapped on my sword and blades, "Thanks guys."

Elrohir held up a gray cloak, "And this."

I took it curiously and gasped, it was soft as silk, and light as a feather. I looked up at them in confusion and Elladan said, "It's strong, won't tear or get dirty."

Elrohir nodded, "And keep you warm or cool."

I smiled shyly and put it on, "Thanks you two. It means a lot."

They smiled and I pulled them into a hug, "Now don't cause too much mischief without me ok?"

They hugged me back and I pulled away and picked up my pack, "And I'll let Cloud loose, so you don't have to worry about her. She'll find me when the time comes that I need her again."

They looked at each other, shrugged and Elladan said, "Alright. But you be careful out there."

Elrohir nodded and said sternly, "Don't over do it, and don't get into fights."

I rolled my eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

But I couldn't help the grin on my face as they looked at me sternly. I laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! And we'll meet again someday. I promise."

They smiled, hugged me once more and I went out to join the Fellowship. There I saw the pack pony Bill, all packed and ready. Lord Elrond stood to watch us leave and came up to me and handed me a small jar. I took it curiously and he smiled, "For cuts and bruises. I'm sure you'll get plenty of them."

I smiled happily and put it in my pack before bowing, "Thank you very much My Lord."

He nodded, "Be careful Ariana."

I smiled, and nodded before going down the steps of the palace. Cloud came out of the stable and I buried my face into her mane, breathing in her scent. Pulling away I rested my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes, "_Be careful. Be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."_

She whickered and said, "_Same here, don't give those boys too hard a time."_

I smiled and pulled away, kissing her nose, "Love you."

She nuzzled my cheek and backed up, "_Love you too."_

She reared slightly, spun and raced away. I waved bye and saw the looks everyone gave me. I shrugged, "She'll find me again. But I'm not going to make her stay in a stall till I get back."

I walked up to the Hobbits and Frodo asked worried, "Will she be alright?"

I winked and smiled at him, "She's the toughest horse I've ever met. She'll be fine."

He smiled at my confidence in her and I checked my pack straps as Gandalf walked up and said, "Let us be off. It's a long journey ahead of us."

Everyone nodded and we got moving. I waved bye to Lord Elrond and the Twins before turning and walked proudly next to the others. As we walked I kept pace with the Hobbit's; mostly listening to Pippin chatter as I kept an eye out for danger.


	11. Chapter 11fitting in,old trouble follows

We marched through out the day and the next and the next, following Gandalf in who knows what direction. Most of my time was spent talking with the Hobbits or Gimli, the other men still weren't too happy that i was coming along.

A week passed and all i got from the men was curt answers if i asked a question or they just ignored me. on the tenth day i silently wished Cloud was here to bite them. We stopped to camp for the night and i helped Sam unload Bill. Slinging off my pack i took up the task of gathering firewood, and found myself joined by Aragorn. i looked at him curiously and he said softly, "Ariana, i wish to speak to you about this journey."

I straightened from grabbing a branch and sighed, "Alright, lets hear it."

He hesitated and i said, "Aragorn, I'm coming and I'm not going back to Rivendell. Why is that such an issue with you guys? Gandalf accepts me, why can't you?"

He sighed and admitted, "I don't want something to happen to you. you could easily die on this journey."

i rolled my eyes and started gathering again, "If I die, i die. but not until I've done all i can to help the Fellowship."

Load full i straightened and looked him in the eyes, "Everyone here is a friend and i will not run away from them when i know they would need me."

i smiled brightly at him and he looked surprised. i moved up and clasped him on the shoulder, "Relax Aragorn, i can pull my own weight. We'll see this journey through to the end and live to be cranky and old."

turning i headed back to camp and dumped my load. i knelt by Sam and helped him stack the wood in a pit and he struggled with the flint. i gently took it from him and summoned flames as i hit it and sparks flew and caught. we smiled at each other and i left him to make sure it went to put down my bedroll. i plopped onto it and watched as everyone set up camp.

a chill ran down my back and i quickly looked behind me. i knew something was there, something bad. i caught Gandalf's eye and he gave a slight nod. i stood and began to walk into the woods when Boromir called, "Where do you think your going?"

i looked back and grinned, "Bathroom."

He blushed and i snickered and continued on my way. I went a good distance and found myself in a small grove, surrounded by trees. the dark grew darker as the shadows grew to shape into bodies. i drew my sword and hissed, "I don't know how you got here, but it's time for you to go."

they hissed coldly and five wraiths lunged. my sword glowed and i pushed light energy into it and slashed the first. ducking a bite i cut down a second and flipped to dodge a grab. the last three came after me in an all out attack and i smirked. in a lunge i appeared behind them and they poofed. The light dimmed and i sheathed it and closed my eyes. reaching out with my senses i didn't sense anything else and headed back to camp.

As i returned i caught Gandalf's eye and smiled. he relaxed, taking out his pipe and i knew he'd ask me about it later. i sat on my bedroll and took the food offered to me and wondered how a wraith from my world got here. and why were they after the fellowship?

Not finding an answer i ate my food and called to Aragorn, "I'll take first watch Aragorn."

he nodded and Boromir mumbled, "Think you can handle it?"

i ignored him and finished my last bite and handed the dish back to Sam. sitting on a log at the edge of camp, i listened as the others got ready for bed. i stared out at the dark, the moon half full in the sky. Nothing snuck up on us and i was relieved at Midnight by Legolas. i crawled into my bedroll and checked once more for any demons and when i found none, i fell asleep.

the next morning i pretended to ask Gandalf a question and said quietly, "Nothing too bad, i think some demons got here when i did. i took care of them though."

He nodded, "Good, keep an eye out for more." i nodded and grinned as Pippin asked, "Can i have another apple?"

Sam said, "No, you've already had one." Seeing him about to whine, i tossed mine at him, "Have mine Pip, I'm not that hungry."

he happily bit into it and i rolled up my bedroll and tied it to my pack before helping Aragorn pack up Bill. We packed everything up and started out. the rest of the day went by quickly without anything happening and two more days passed the same.

We had stopped to rest mid day at a small column of rocks and i watched Boromir give Merry and Pippin sword lessons. Aragorn gave tips as they went and i sat next to him and called to Pippin, "Hold it higher Pip!"

he raised his sword higher and did the right block. he smiled happily and Merry had a go. I heard Gimli say behind us, "If anyone was to ask my opinion, which i note their not."

My attention went from him to the Hobbit's as Boromir accidentally nicked Merry who yelped and dropped his sword. Boromir quickly apologized, "I'm sorry!"

Merry kicked him and both hobbit's tackled the surprised Boromir. i laughed and egged them on, "Get him!" One of the Hobbit's cried, "For the Shire!"

Aragorn moved to help Boromir, "That's enough."

but they grabbed his legs and dragged him down as well. i laughed merrily, only to be cut off when the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. i stood quickly as Sam asked, "What is that?"

a black cloud moved across the sky and Gimli said, "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir stood and said, "It's moving fast, and against the wind."

i grabbed packs as Legolas cried, " Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!"

i shoved packs under rocks as everyone scrambled and saw Boromir stumble. Grabbing him i shoved him under some brush and held still as noisy bird flew over head. i glared at them and wished i could fry them on a spit. Once they left i crawled out and Boromir mumbled, "Thanks."

i grinned, "No problem."

Gandalf said angrily, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." We gathered around him as he said, "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

My shoulders sagged slightly, even knowing about it didn't really help. we were going to climb a snow covered mountain, and i hated the cold. squaring my shoulders i helped everyone pack up and we started going once again.


	12. Chapter 12freezing moutain, Serene!

I thanked the gods that Elladan and Elrohir gave me this cloak, it was the only thing that seemed to keep me warm as we climbed the snow covered mountain. i looked up the mountain and thought bitterly, "_Why does climbing mountains have to be so boring?"_

Whap!

i blinked in surprise as snow fell from my shoulder and looked over at the innocent looking Pippin and Merry, who tried to hide the snow balls in their hands. i snorted, "_Nevermind."_

And in one smooth movement had two snowball's in my hands and threw them. they splattered the back of the Hobbit's heads and they cried out in outrage. i squeaked as they turned on me and dove behind Legolas. He looked at me in confusion until the snowballs hit his side. i rolled from behind him, tossing snowballs as i went, "Take that!"

I missed entirely and i held up my hands as i was barraged by more. i laughed as the two Hobbit's tackled me and i cried out, "I'm under attack!" Grabbing the two i rolled and pushed them face first into the snow and then raced up past Legolas and to Sam, who held up a frying pan as a sheild. i saw Sam block and laughed until i crashed into Boromir and sent us tumbling.

i spat out snow and grinned as he picked himself up, glaring death at me. i said cheerfully, "Sorry about that." He slowly grinned and shoved my head back into the snow. i squeaked and shot up, shaking off snow, "Cold!"

He laughed and i stuck my tongue out at him, grinning. then i heard a noise and looked quickly as Frodo slipped and tumbled down to Aragorn who was behind him. i called, "You ok Frodo?" and made to hurry down to him but Boromir was ahead of me and I stopped mid way. i stood to the side warily as he picked up the chain with the Ring on it.

Aragorn said worriedly, "Boromir?"

Boromir stared at the Ring almost in a trance and said, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over such a little thing." He reached for the Ring, "Such a little thing."

i made to grab him when Aragorn snapped, "Boromir!"

he snapped out of it and stared at Aragorn who said sternly, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

He almost looked about to argue but stepped down to him and said, "As you wish."

Frodo snatched the Ring back and Boromir said jokingly, "I care not." Ruffled his hair and started climbing again.

I looked down at Aragorn, who slowly let go of his sword and I asked, "You alright Frodo?"

He nodded and i held out my hand. he put the Ring back around his neck and under his shirt, then took my hand. i pulled him up and in front of me and helped him continue on, snow ball fight forgotten. Aragorn caught my eye and we both knew, Boromir was slowly being taken over by the Ring.

We camped and then continued to climb as snow blew and a blizzard began to form. Legolas easily walked on top of the snow as Boromir carried Merry and Pippin and Aragorn carried Fordo and Sam. i had offered to carry a Hobbit, but was once again ignored. Gandalf tried to break the path ahead of us with Boromir following him and Aragorn behind him. i struggled in front of Gimli who lead Bill last.

We walked on a path next to a cliff with a sheer drop on the other side. The wind blew hard and i tucked my head down and tried to not think about the cold. I jerked my head up when Gandalf cried, "IT'S SARUMAN!"

A bolt of lightening hit the cliff above us and rocks fell, barely missing us. Aragorn yelled to be heard, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf shook his head, "NO!"

He pulled himself ontop of the snow and yelled into the wind in a language i didn't understand. i screamed when another bolt of lgithening hit above us, causing an avalanche of snow to fall. i saw a flicker in front of me and i gasped as the figure of Serene appeared, grabbed the back of Aragorn's cloak and literally tossed him towards the edge.

i lunged as she dissapeared and yanked out one of my Twin Blades and snagged his cloak as he fell. I fell with him and slammed my blade as hard as i could into the side of the wall stopping us momentarly, until his full weight hit and my blade slid. i screamed, "Hang on!"

Rock sprouted from the side and wrapped around the blade and my arm as the flow of snow hit us. I hung on for dear life and waited for what seemed like forever as the snow finally stopped. i looked down and called, "Aragorn! Frodo! Sam! You ok?"

Aragorn looked up bewildered, as did the Hobbits and i sighed in relief. I heard our names being called and i yelled, "Help! down here!" Legolas looked down and saw us. he looked relieved and dissapeared. then a length of rope fell beside us and i said, "Frodo! you first!" He grabbed it and was pulled up, then Sam. Aragorn took it next and climbed up quickly. As the rope fell for my turn i grabbed it and the rock on my arm crumbled and i sheathed my blade.

Climbing up smoothly i sighed in relief as i felt ground underneath me. i moved and pressed my back to the wall, breathing deeply. Gimli argued with Gandalf, "If we can't go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria!"

Gandalf looked over at Frodo and said gravily, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Everyone looked toward him and Gandalf asked, "Frodo?"

He said strongly, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf said gravily, "So be it."

I straightened and Pippin mumbled, "Lets get off this crazy mountain." i ruffled his hair as i came up to him, "I second that."

I slung my pack onto my chest, and reaching down i easily picked him up and slung him onto my back, "Hang on tight ok?"

he nodded as he buried his face into my hair. We started climbing down, going quicker then going up. Pippin started talking after a bit and we discussed foods. i looked ahead at Gandalf and thought, "_Serene is here! and she obviously after the Fellowship!"_

Brushing a strand of hair from my cheek Pippin asked, "Are you alright Ariana?"

i looked back at him in surprise, "Yes, why?"

He shook his head, "You were frowning." i smiled and said, "I was just remembering a bug i didn't like. So do you prefer pies or cakes?"

Boromir was carrying Merry behind me and Merry got into the conversation. We came to where the snow wasn't so deep and i set down Pippin as the others did and almost hummed happily that we were going to get out of the snow. Aragorn made his way to me and said, "Thank you Ariana. You saved our lives."

I smiled at him and said, "Your welcome. i'm just glad we're going down the mountain. i'm getting tired of snow."

He smiled softly and i clapped him on the shoulder before going over to Frodo and Sam and egging them into conversation. Soon we made it to the bottom of the mountain and camped for the night. After i helped make the fire, i sat next to Gandalf with a sigh. Legolas was off with Aragorn to see if they could find some game to eat and the others were far enough away they couldn't hear us.

I said quietly, "Aragorn didn't slip and fall off that cliff. Someone appeared, grabbed him and tossed him off. then dissapeared before i could stop them." Gandalf lit his pipe and said, "And you know who it was."

It wasn't even a question. i nodded and said bitterly, "Serene. She's from where i'm from. and i think she's out to stop the Fellowship. I also get the feeling we'll run into her soon. and when we do, i'll take care of her."

he looked at me and i looked him in the eyes determinly. he slowly nodded, "If this is what you must do. Was she the one who killed your brother?"

I nodded sadly and he rested his hand on my shoulder and said wisely, "Don't be ruled by hate Ariana."

i nodded, and said calmly, "I know. i'm not doing it for revenge, i'm doing it so she doesn't kill any more people i care about."

He nodded and we sat in silence as Aragorn and Legolas came back with a couple of rabbits and Sam made rabbit stew. i got up and sat with my back to a boulder and took out the blade i had used to slow our fall on the cliff and took out my wet stone. the rock had made it a bit dull. As i sharpened it, Gimli joined me and began to sharpen his ax.

I finished as the food was ready and took the bowl of stew gratefully, "Sam, you are such a good cook."

He blushed with pleasure and i happily ate the food. Then Aragorn stood watch as we all got some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13Midnight surprise, Enter Moria

We were awakening in the night as howls rang around us. Gandalf yelled, "Throw fuel on the fire!"

Sam and Merry quickly did and we drew our blades as big grey and brown forms slunck through the rocky area, completly surrounding us. Aragorn barked, "get back to back!"

The huge wolves on steroids lunged to attack. Legolas's arrow took out one as i drew my sword and cut down another. Aragorn stabbed one in the throat and Boromir beheaded another.

Gimli on his stout legs took out one with his dwarf-axe. Suddenly Gandalf seemed to stand tall and he stooped, grabbed a burning branch and tossed it high and his voice boomed as he said something in a strange language.

The branch burst like lightening and caught the tree next to us on fire. then the other trees began to burn and Legolas shot an arrow, which blazed mid flight and took out the warg leader. It fell and the other wargs fled. i sighed in relief and glanced at the burning tree's, "Nicely done Gandalf."

he gave a curt nod and we settled down to try and sleep a bit more. i wasn't sure about the others, but i got little sleep. the next morning we looked and found no bodies of the wolves we killed.

Gandalf said gravily, "Hounds of Saruman." and ushered us to eat and pack quickly and we hurried on our way. We traveled all day and finally got to the entrance of the mines by nightfall.

We came to a place next to a sheer cliff wall and a creepy pond. Gandalf ran his hand over the stone and i watched in awe as the moon came out and it showed the Gate to Moria. Then i bit back a laugh as Gandalf struggled to open the door, even pushing it when it wouldn't open. i turned and helped Aragorn unpack Bill and sent him on his way. i patted Sam's shoulder, knowing he'd miss the pony.

I heard a thunk and spun. i quickly moved up to Merry and Pippin as Pippin was about to throw another rock. i grabbed his arm as Aragorn warned, "Do not disturb the water."

Pippin nodded and they went over to Frodo. i looked at the water warily, knowing the Watcher was there somewhere. i jumped when i heard a grinding noise and looked as the door opened. Knowing Frodo figured it out, i glanced once more at the water and followed the others to the gate.

**Sorry for the short chapter. more is on the way, plz be patient. and plz R&R**


	14. Chapter 14 Watcher and Grims Attack!

My instincts were on high, telling me to run, to fight and to protect all at the same time. I strung my bow to tried to calm my nerves, and slung over my shoulder. My hand rested on my sword hilt and eyes wary as I stay near the hobbits. Gimli was telling about his cousin and laughed, "And they call it a mine! A Mine!:

The smell of decaying bodies hit my nose and I froze. Boromir said fearfully, "This isn't a mine, its a tomb!"

Everyone started to get frantic and Gimli yelled in agony at his fallen brothers. I felt enemies all around and drew my sword, trying to pin point them. Some one yelled, "Get out! Get out!"

Then I heard someone yell and scream for Frodo and I spun, seeing Frodo being dragged to the water by a tentacle. I raced forward as Sam called for Aragorn. I chopped into it with a cry and it let go. I grabbed Frodo yelling at the Hobbits, "Get back!"

Suddenly tentacle shot out of the water and slammed us away. I slammed into the wall painfully and once I landed on my feet I lunged, "LET HIM GO!"

I barely heard the twang of Legolas's bow as Boromir and Aragorn joined me and we hacked at the tentacles to try and free Frodo. I grabbed one and leapt up it like a spider monkey as the Watcher showed it's ugly head. Jumping to stab it right between the eyes, I saw tentacles shooting to stop me and changed my course.

Flipping just out of reach I sliced the tentacles holding Frodo and landed on my feet. Boromir caught Frodo and I sheathed my sword and yanked out my bow and arrows as Boromir yelled, "LEGOLAS!"

Spinning I fired at any tentacle in my sight and waited till Legolas took the shot at the Watchers eyes before spinning and grabbing Merry, Pippin and Sam all in one grab and ran inside with them. Hearing the crack of rocks behind me I ran until I saw the others slow and gently set the Hobbit's down and stared at the rock pile behind us in shock.

Gandalf said in a grave voice, "We now have but one choice."

He lit up his stick and I tensed sensing something rising in the dark, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orks in the deep places of the world. "

I grabbed my twin blades and hissed, "Gandalf!"

He froze and I drew my blades as two shadows a few feet ahead grew darker and slowly take form. I heard the men behind me grab for their weapons and I said, "Don't bother, steel can't hurt them."

The shadow seemed to melt away to reveal two men, so thin you could see every bone, dressed in nothing but pants and a cloak, bald and sickly looking. They were Grims.

They hissed, "Give them to us!"

I snorted and summoned light into my blades, "You can't have them."

Something whistled past my ear and an arrow lodged into the Grim on the right's shoulder. It didn't even notice. I glared back at Legolas and Gandalf asked, "You can take care of them?"

I nodded and the Grim's lunged with furious hisses. I lunged forward and in a smooth move, spun and straightened. Looking back the Grim's looked at me in shock as they poofed to dust. Twirling my blades I sheathed them and grinned at Gandalf, "Shall we get going?"

He nodded and I saw the looks of the others and said, "I'm an elemental, and those things were Grims. They are from where I'm from and I know how to get rid of them."

Turning on my heel I fell in with them, Boromir giving me a weird look and he asked, "Elemental?"

I nodded and Gandalf said, "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the others side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed."

we were silent as we followed Gandalf through the dark mines.


	15. Chapter 15Which way? BATTLE!

I flinched slightly at any unusual sounds, looking around warily. I really _really _didn't like the dark. Legolas must have seen this, with his elven eyes and walked beside me.

I glanced at him and then jerked as I heard a rock tumble. We started going up some stairs and I felt him take my hand and I let him. He helped me up them and as we got to the top we found three doorways and Gandalf look unsure.

I raised an eyebrow and let go of Legolas's hand to walk up to him as he said, "I have no memory of this place."

I looked at the others in confusion and they looked as unsure as I felt. We camped out as Gandalf studied the doorways, I sat with my back to a boulder and pulled my bag onto my lap and looked for some apples I had stowed away.

I heard Pippin whisper after a while, "Are we lost?"

Merry shook his head, "No."

"I think we are."

"SHHH! Gandalfs thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I felt my shoulders shake in laughter and before Merry could explode on him I tossed them two apples. I tossed everyone else one and munched on my own. Settling back to relax, I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to worry about the dark around me.

I heard movement and cracked an eye open as Boromir sat next to me and asked, "So what's an elemental?"

I sighed and said, "One who can use the elements. Water, fire, air and earth."

I held up my hand, knowing I had everyone's but Gandalf and Frodo's attention. They were having their own discussion. Probably about Golum.

My hand suddenly caught on fire and Boromir jumped to his feet. I closed my hand and the fire was out. Opening it again to show it unharmed I chuckled, "You should have seen your faces."

Legolas hid his grin as the others scowled at me. Gandalf suddenly said, "Oh! It's that way!"

Merry jumped to his feet, "He's remembered!"

I got to my feet and slung on my bag as he said, "No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He stood in front of an entryway and said to Merry, "When in doubt Meridoc, always follow your nose."

I giggled and said, "Sure, usually straight to the kitchen."

He chuckled and I ruffled Merry's hair as I walked by him. He huffed and followed. I grinned and braced myself as we walked deeper into the darkness. I lost track of time since I couldn't see the sky and blinked back to reality as we entered a huge cavern. I looked around in awe as Gandalf said, "Let me risk I little more light. Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Sam said in awe, "now there's an eye opener no mistake."

I nodded in agreement and stared at the great hall in wonder and amazement. Until Gimli suddenly ran for a room and I felt my blood chill as I realized what it was. We hurried after him and he fell to his knees in front of a tomb, crying.

I felt my heart go to him and I patted his shoulder awkwardly as Gandalf read the writing on the tomb and turned to Legolas and Aragorn as Legolas said worried, "We must move on. We cannot linger."

I turned back as Gandalf picked up a book and read the last entry, having handed Pippin his hat and staff, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

I jumped clear out of my skin as I heard a bang behind me as the head of a body fell into the well. I gasped, "Pip!" I lunged as the body fell into the well and I missed my grab. Staring in horror as the body disappeared. Followed by a chain and bucket. I straightened and stared in horror at Pippin who looked terrified.

I slowly backed up and swiftly hid behind Aragorn, who glanced at me in amusement as Gandalf growled, "Fool of a Took!"

He snatched his things back, "throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

I almost felt sorry for him until we heard a boom. I turned slowly as the booming picked up it's pace and drew my blade as were heard weird cries and Legolas growled, "Orks!"

Boromir and I lunged for the door and as we looked outside I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back as two arrows hit the door where his head was. I slammed the door shut and he growled, "They have a cave troll."

Aragorn and Legolas helped Boromir bar the door and I hurried to the Hobbits. Standing in front of them protectively I saw Gimli get on the Tomb and snarl, "Let them come. There is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath."

the Orks hacked at the door and I saw an opening. Pointing my finger a bolt of lightening flew and fried the little bastard. Legolas took out another, as did Aragorn and I blasted a fourth. Suddenly the door busted down and I drew a dagger as well as the wave of Orks came at us. I lunged with a cry and started striking and slicing at every opening I could get.

I heard a boom and stared as not one, but two Cave trolls. I sighed, annoyed and pissed at the same time, "Of course."

Legolas shot one in the shoulder, so went for the second one. Ducking a swing from it's club I tried to get under it's guard and take it out, but it was too quick. Blocking me at every turn.

Feeling a flare of pain in my side, I spun with a growl and took out a few Orks at my back and heard Frodo's cry of pain. Spinning I saw him collapse with a spear in his chest.

My heart fell to my boots and I spun furious at the Troll. Everyone was attacking the Troll who hurt Frodo and I took it upon myself to take out this one. Jumping back a few feet, I lunged forward, flames licking up my blade and with a roar stepped on a chunk of rock and leapt. Slashing down my sword cut through the Troll like a hot knife through butter.

Landing on my feet behind it I turned as the second Troll fell and ran fr Frodo. I saw him sit up with a gasp and I felt my knees weaken in relief. "Thank the goddess."

Frodo said in relief, "I'm alright, I'm not hurt."

Aragorn looked at him in disbelief, "You should be dead. The spear could have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf said wisely behind us, "there seems to be more to this Hobbit than what meets the eye."

I grinned cheekily, tugging out a roll of bandages and swiftly wrapping my side before it bled too much. Frodo showed us the shiny vest and Gimli whispered, "Mithril." He grinned, "your full of surprises Master Baggins."

then were heard more cries of Orks and Gandalf said, "To the Bridge of Khaza-dum!"


	16. Chapter 16 Running and Tears

We raced out and followed Gandalf closely as we ran through the hall. Orks were swarming around us like insects and we were soon surrounded. Boromir demanded at me, "Can't you do something!"

I growled, "There's too many! If I want to take them out, it'll fry us too!"

Suddenly a noise that pierces deep into my bones rang through out the cavern. The Orcs wisely fled and I whispered fearfully, "Oh no."

Boromir asked quietly, "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment and I felt my muscles go taught, and I stepped close to the Hobbits as Gandalf said, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

I whispered, "Run!"

Gandalf barked, "RUN!"

We raced away and I made sure to keep close to the Hobbits in case they slowed. The wild look in my eyes must have been enough for them to go full out because I almost had to pick up my pace to keep up.

Gandalf paused at a doorway and let us pass. I saw the opening and saw Boromir teetering on the edge, saved by Legolas yanking him back. I threw out my arms and the Hobbit's hit them and was able to stop before going over.

Gandalf paused and Aragorn went to him, "Gandalf."

Gandalf rested a hand on his shoulder, "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near."

he pointed to it and when Aragorn wavered he pushed him, "Do as I say! Sword are of no use here!"

We went down flight and flights of stairs, as quickly and carefully as possible. We stopped when we came to a huge gap. Legolas easily jumped across and then Gandalf, who Legolas caught. Suddenly arrows fell around us and with a feral growl I sliced sideways with my sword and a blade of wind flew and slammed into a huge part of the wall where Orcs were firing.

I had missed a part but Legolas took him out. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and leapt over, the ground caving a but under him but he made it. Aragorn grabbed Sam and threw him over the now bigger gap. As he reached for Gimli he growled, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf."

I hid a smile as I blasted another section of Orks and saw him teeter but Legolas grabbed his beard. He cried out in outrage, "Not the beard."

Once he was pulled to safety I heard a crack and yelled, "Aragorn! Frodo!" Grabbing and yanking them back as more rocks crumbled they sigh in relief. Aragorn looked at me curiously and I nodded. I ran and leapt, just making it.

A chunk of ceiling fell and shattered the rock behind them, making the now pillar sway. I yelled, "Steady!"

they wavered and I thrust out my hand and yelled, "Lean forward."

they did and I yanked, moving the rock towards me. They fell at us and I caught Frodo as Legolas caught Aragorn. Sighing in relief we continued to run as the rock fell into the abyss behind us. We finally got to the Bridge and Gandalf once again let us pass. We raced across it and I felt a shiver go up my spine and I spun as Gandalf stopped at the middle, staring down a huge fiery demon that made my blood run cold.

Gandalf roared, "You cannot pass!"

Frodo cried out, "Gandalf!"

I heard Gandalf murmur, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." the staff flared as he raised it, "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

I screamed fearfully, making to race for him, "Gandalf!"

He barked, "No Ariana!" He caught my eye and I knew. He wanted me to stay and help the fellowship, even if he couldn't.

The demon slashed down with it's sword and Gandalf deflected it. Gandalf snarled, "Go back to the Shadow!"

The demon raised a whip of fire and Gandalf roared as he raised his staff, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

I could only watch as he slammed it onto the bridge and as the demon took a step it fell. But as Gandalf turn the whip caught his ankle and yanked him over the edge. Frodo screamed, "GANDALF!"

I tried to run for him but Legolas grabbed my arm. I stared as tears fell and Gandalf said, "Fly, you fools!"

My heart gave a painful twist and I heard Frodo's cry, snapping me back and I yelled, "Lets go!"

Boromir had a hold of Frodo as we made a run for it and I caught Aragorn staring at where Gandalf had fallen. I ran back and yanked him to face me, growling, "WE need you Aragorn! Come!"

He snapped out of it as we bolted and I turned quickly and shot one last bolt of lightening, taking down a group of Orks bent on stopping us. Running after Aragorn I blinked as we came outside. Wiping my cheeks stubbornly I watched as my friends and comrade sat in sadness.

Taking a deep breath I wiped my blade clean and sheathed it. Aragorn said, "Legolas, get them up."

Everyone looked surprised and I gently tugged up Merry and Pippin as Boromir cried, "Oh give them a moment for pities sake!"

Aragorn said sternly, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orks! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

I patted the Hobbit's shoulders gently and trotted over to where Frodo stood. He turned as I came up, tears on his cheeks. I wiped them away gently, "Come Frodo, we must be strong now."

He followed me quietly and we raced for the woods of Lothlorien.


	17. Chapter 17 Lothlorien, Cranky Haldir

Everyone was grief stricken from the lose of Gandalf. But we couldn't stop until we reached the woods of Lorien. I ran beside the Hobbits, making sure they kept going. I looked ahead as we began to reach the woods.

As we moved into them and the canopy of the tree's covered us, I let out a small sigh of relief. We walked in silence until Gimli began talking to keep his spirits up along with everyone else's. That was usually Pippin's job, usually you couldn't get him to shut up. But now, with Gandalf's death, Pippin was silent.

Just as Gimli began talking about Galadriel, an arrow was pointed directly in his face. I raised an eyebrow at the arrow in my face and moved slightly in front of the Hobbits. Frodo looked at me in surprise and I put a hand on his and Sam's shoulder, Pippin and Merry stayed close behind me but peeked out at the elves.

"Strangers are not welcome in the Woods in these times. You must turn back." A tall elf with hair even lighter than Legolas' spoke. I assumed he was Haldir.

"We cannot." Aragorn spoke. Legolas had strung his bow, ready to let an arrow fly. The hobbits were too scared to move. "Orcs cover the mountains surrounding Moria and our companions need healing."

I glanced back as I remembered Frodo's bruise and cuts and the gash on Sam's forehead. I wasn't too concerned about my bleeding side, it wasn't hurting so I knew I could hold out on doctoring it for a while longer.

Haldir eyed Aragorn distrustfully. Slowly, his eyes swept over the crowd resting on the hobbits a moment longer than the rest of us. "We cannot allow you to enter our lands." Haldir looked directly at the hobbits as he spoke. Aragorn looked like he was about to roll his eyes.

"I must speak with Haldir separately for a moment," Aragorn said. He and Haldir went off to the side and I mumbled, "What I would do for some food right now." I cracked a half smile at Pippin who looked at me in shock. I cocked my head to the side and said, "Maybe some cake, big cake covered with strawberry's and cream."

I looked as the Hobbits tried to smile and I saw the others looking at me like I was bat shit crazy. I gave them a look and realization appeared on their faces. I was trying to lighten the mood, no matter how futile that was.

Just then Legolas's head whipped around as Aragorn's voice rose. Unfortunately he spoke elvish, so I had no idea what he was saying. But whatever it was caused Haldir to look at him as debating something and beckoned us forward.

"You will follow me to one of our watches."

We were ushered like sheep to follow Haldir and it wasn't far to the watch, which happened to consist of a few wooden platforms built onto a tree.

"You will be resting here tonight. Follow me."

Haldir climbed up the ladder and strode across the platform out of sight. The elves accompanying Haldir waited for us to clamber up before them. Legolas was the next to ascend followed by the hobbits. I began to climb after them and wondered how Gimli would like this.

I made it to the top and waited to help Gimli up the rest of the way. Once Aragorn was up the rest of the elves followed. Haldir turned and gave greeting to Aragorn in elvish and Gimli grumbled about the courtesy of the dwarves and speaking elvish instead of the common tongue.

I rolled my eyes and moved away as Gimli said something nasty in Dwarf and Aragorn said sternly, "That was not courteous."

Haldir moved away a bit to look at the hobbits, mostly at Frodo and said, "You bring a great evil here. You can go no further." Everyone looked at Frodo and I scowled, "_Sure make him feel like this is all his fault."_

I went, as Aragorn went to talk to Haldir and motioned for Legolas to follow, and sat with my back to the tree. I listened to their heated discussion, which was in elvish so I couldn't understand it anyway.

Thoughts of Gandalf filled everyone's mind. Boromir, was sitting across from me, ignoring everyone. Merry and Pippin huddle together, for once not speaking. Sam was sitting with Gimli, who did not look thrilled with being so high up off the ground. I watched as everyone looked at Frodo, but when he looked back they turned away.

I reached up, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to sit beside me. He looked at me in shock and I said softly, "It's OK Frodo. We'll be alright."

"I thought going through the mines was a good idea," Frodo said, looked down, unconvinced by what I said, "But all it did was get us hurt. And Gandalf …" Frodo's voice trailed away.

"It wasn't your fault, Frodo." Frodo didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at the same spot on the floor. I reached up and ruffled his hair, making him look at me. I smirked and said, "I'm such a klutz, I could have probably made things worse anyway. Fallen down some stairs, down a mine shaft."

Frodo smiled. I mental did a victory sign, it was hard to get him to smile nowadays.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, serious once again. I blinked in confusion and he pointed to my side. I looked at it and said, "Oh yeah, forgot about this."

I reached into my pack and took out some ointment and bandages and said honestly, "A bit, but I'm not too worried, it's not real deep." I undid the bandage and put more on quickly before it began to bleed again. I asked him, worried, "What about you? How's the bruise? That really must have hurt."

"Sore, but otherwise fine." Frodo remained deep in thought. "Do you think they'll let us into Lorien? Without me here …"

I cut him off, "They would be just as cautious. Seriously, Frodo, you have to stop blaming everything on yourself. There are eight other people to screw up too. You can't always have the spotlight, give someone else a turn."

The hobbit smiled and chuckled. I grinned brightly back before voices rose to an alarming level from Aragorn and Haldir. If anyone had been following us they certainly knew our whereabouts now.

Aragorn gestured back towards Frodo. Haldir responded louder and angrier. The fellowship was staring at him, silently blaming Frodo for not being allowed into Lorien. I glared back defiantly and they shifted their gaze. Legolas tried to settle the Ranger and Warden down.

Frodo looked down, back to being gloomy. Boromir said gently from across us, "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy weight Frodo, do not carry the weight of the dead."

I smiled at Boromir in relief and put my arm around Frodo's shoulders, "He's right." Frodo looked at us, as if wanting to believe but wasn't sure. Just then Haldir came up and said, "You will follow me."

We went back down the ladder and followed him through the woods. I yawned as I realized the sun was rising and we were still going. I kept my eyes on Boromir's back, who was ahead of me and walked in a daze. Until my foot caught on a rock and I face planted it.

I coughed out leaves and Sam took my arm, "Are you alright Miss Ariana?" I grinned and stood, "Fine Sam, thanks." I spat again and groaned, "Ugh, mulch." I saw some of the elves looking at me in amusement and I wrinkled my nose at them before smiling brightly and following Boromir again.

I then blinked as a voice in my head said, "_Welcome Ariana, from a distant land."_ I smiled and said back, "_Thank you My __Lady Galadriel." _ I looked as Frodo suddenly looked around in surprise and knew she was talking to him. I looked around curiously after that and had a sudden question.

I jogged ahead of the others and pulled up beside the March Warden, "Excuse me, but I have a question."

He looked at me in surprise and I waited patiently for him to get over it and say, "What is it My Lady?" I cocked my head to the side and asked, "In Lorien, do you live in the trees? Or on the ground?" If he was annoyed or surprised by my asking, he didn't let on. Instead he said, "Both. We live among the trees and on the ground with the earth."

"Do you have any rivers here?" He nodded, "The Anduin flows near Lorien and the Silverlode flows through Lorien." I thought about it and asked, "What was the thing called that was up in the tree? Does it have a name?"

He said, "It's called a Flet." I asked curiously, "And you live on flets up in the trees?" He nodded and I gave a low whistle, "That's amazing. But I'm not sure I'd like to live on something like that, unless you actually have houses up there."

He nodded and I thought this over. He glanced at me and said, "You are a bit strange. Where do you hail from?"

I shrugged, "From a far away land, I don't think anyone really know where it is. My horse and I somehow ended up near Rivendell and Lord Elrond took us in." I grinned and asked, "Have you met Lord Elrohir and Lord Elladan?"

He nodded and I grinned wider and said, "Aren't they fun? We had a good time in Rivendell." He gave a snort, "Let me guess, you caused mischief." I waved him off, "Not much, just enough to give Rivendell something to remember. And I blame the Twins, they were the masterminds."

I heard a snort behind me and I looked back at Aragorn, who hid his smile and I sighed, "Fine, I helped. Happy?" I turned away with a huff and nodded to Haldir, "Excuse me My Lord, I'm off to bug the Hobbits."

He gave a nod, looking at me curiously as I made my way back to the Hobbits and nudged Merry and Pip, their faces looking sad and prodded them into talking with me. He said quietly to Aragorn, "Why, may I ask, is there a woman among your companions?"

Aragorn gave a wry grin and said, "She is apart of the fellowship, and would not be left behind. She pulls her own weight, so I see no problem with her being here."

Haldir glanced curiously at me and then looked forward again. After teasing the Hobbits a bit more I looked around, beginning to get bored. Which is never I good thing with me. Why? Cuz I always do something stupid when I get insanely bored. No idea why, it's just how I am.

Sam tugged on my shirt and asked, "Are you alright Miss Ariana?" I blinked at him and he said, "You were scowling."

I looked surprised and then smiled, "Fine Sam, just starting to get bored." He smiled slightly and said, "It is a long walk, would you like me to tell you about the Shire?"

I smiled and nodded. So he told me about it's history and it kept me occupied until night began to fall and we made it to Lorien. I hugged Sam thanks and we were taken to see the Lady of the Wood.


	18. Chapter 18 Sadness, Poems and Hal

My first thought when we met the Lady of the Wood Galadriel was, "_My goddess, their gorgeous."_ Then I thought, "_Elves are so unfair." _

She smiled, and I blushed, forgetting she could read minds.

Lord Celeborn questioned in a low, curious voice. "Nine thee are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I no longer can see him from afar,"

Galadriel suddenly said in shock and grief, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Celeborn looked at her in surprise, but knew what she spoke of was true.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas admitted remorsefully. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the nets of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel retorted. "We do not yet know his true purpose."

She looked at Gimli in his sorrow. "Do not let the darkness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel said. "Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all."

Her gaze turned to Boromir as she spoke the last words. He began crying, not being able to look into her eyes. She continued a little more lightly, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true," she said looking to Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep."

"_Welcome Ariana_," Galadriel said. I looked up at the Elven queen, but noticed her lips did not move as she spoke.

"_I knew of your coming and know you are from a different world."_ She paused. "_We shall speak more of this later."_

"Haldir," Celeborn called out. Haldir approached the king and bowed low.

"You shall bring our guests to their sleeping quarters then return to your post."

"Yes, my lord," he answered.

Celeborn and Galadriel bowed to the Company, then once again ascended the stairs. All watched in awe until they had left. Haldir turned to the Fellowship.

"Come, I shall take you to where you will be staying." With that, we followed him down the talen, each in their own thoughts. The words of Galadriel still in my head, I followed in a bit of a daze.

Haldir lead us to a clearing among the trees. All of us were walking in awe of the forests and the beauty of the Lady of the Wood. I was deep in my own thoughts, wondering what The Lady of the Wood would want to talk to me about. And now, the death of Gandalf the Grey seemed more real, and I couldn't stop the sadness now. The clearing we were lead into was grassy with trees surrounding it.

"You shall rest here. A fountain is over yonder," Haldir said pointing. "You may draw water there. If you are in need of something, you may ask any of the Elves nearby, they will be happy to assist you. Now, I must return to my post. Navaer, mellyn nín," he said before turning to leave the Fellowship.

I walked over to an open space and set down my pack; the Fellowship each found their own place and followed suit. I unpacked and laid down my bedroll next to my pack before standing.

The others had set up a little away from me, giving me space. I approached Aragorn and said, "I am going to go on a walk among the trees."

Aragorn looked at me and nodded before returning to his packing. I ignored the looks the others gave me, questioning and worried, turned and began walking straight into the dense beautiful forests of Lorien.

I walked almost blindly until I was out of sight, then I started running. I ran and ran, my heart pounding in my ears, my breathing now in gasps. I slid to a stop before I went straight into the river and I stared at it, catching my breath.

Then a teardrop fell onto my hand. I turned and leaned against the nearest tree, pulled my knees to my chest and held myself as I silently cried. I tried to make myself believe the Gandalf would be back, but nothing would stop the tears. I had already told Cloud, and she was saddened as well. I sensed someone coming up and looked up as Haldir came around the tree.

He looked a bit worried and said, "Why do you cry little one?" I quickly wiped my tears and said, "No reason. What are you doing out here?"

He looked haughty as he said, "I am the March Warden, it's my job." I gave a snort and said, "You followed me."

He shrugged, "You looked pained, I mearly thought you could use a friendly ear." I settled my chin on my knees and said quietly, "I appreciate it, but I don't think you want to waste your time to hear me babble."

To my up most shock he sat next to me and said, "I don't mind. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

I stared out at the river and he waited. Finally I whispered, "He's gone, and I couldn't do anything. Why didn't I help him? I could have made it so that he got out of there alive."

Tears flowed and Haldir said gently, "It was his time, he wouldn't have wanted you to die as well."

I looked at him and said fearcly, "Why the hell not? Why does that old coot have to do everything by himself! Why."

I looked down and whispered, "Why did he leave us?"

Haldir gently put an arm around my shoulders and said, "You can ask those questions all your life and never get an answer. It was his choice and his time. No one could have changed that."

I hugged myself harder and began to sob. Haldir held me and murmured comforting elvish words and once I finally calmed down, I pulled back and said, "Sorry for yelling at you Hal."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hal?"

I nodded, wiping my cheeks on my sleeve before grinning, "Haldir is a bit long, so how about Hal?" He gave a snort and I laughed. Feeling like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, when he stood and offered a hand I took it.

I stretched and looked at him, "Thank you Haldir. Your sweet." He bowed, "Thank you My Lady." I heard the hint of sarcasim in his voice and mimicked him, "No. Thank you My Lord."

He looked at me in surprise and I smirked, "Well I best get back." Haldir nodded, "I'll take you. I doubt you remember your way back."

I gave a snort, "No, and I should kick your butt for insintuating I'm lost. That's rude."

He shook his head, "I doubt you could lay a finger on me."

My fist whisked out and he dodged at the last second. He stared at me in shock and apprehention. I whipped up my leg and he smacked it away and made to punch me. I blocked and did a roundhouse kick and nearly got him.

As he made to hit me again, I reached up and flicked his forehead. He jumped back in shock and I grinned, "I gotcha, I win."

He stared and I shrugged, "You said I couldn't lay a finger on you." He relaxed and laughed, "Your right, I apologize."

I grinned and as we continued walking I said, "Maybe we can have a duel? I haven't had anyone good to fight in a while." He nodded, "That'd be nice. Once you are rested." I nodded and he brought me back to the others before disappearing into the trees.

I looked at the others and Aragorn asked, "Are you ok Ariana?" I gave a wry smile, feeling everything catch up with me, "Fine, or at least I will be."

He nodded, understanding in his eyes. I got into my bedroll, lied on my stomach and listened as the elves sang about Gandalf. Merry asked softly, "What do they say about him."

Legolas looked at him sadly, "I have not the heart to tell you, for the hurt is still too near."

Sam said softly, "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them."

He stood up and said;

"The finest rockets ever seen!

Burst into stars of blue and green.

For after thunder, silver showers

came falling like a rain of flowers."

He grumbled, "Aw it doesn't do him justice."

I smiled at him, "That was great Sam." He smiled at me and I rested my chin on my arms and closed my eyes. Then I said softly;

"Tall and great, cloaked in gray.

Gandalf the Gray was brave and true.

A Friend and companion till the end.

His eyes would twinkle and shine,

Holding many mysteries behind.

Never to be forgotten,

To always be loved and remembered." (I totally made this up, hope you like.)

I opened my eyes and smiled shyly. Sam nodded and said, "That was well done Miss Ariana." I grinned, then lied my head back down and closed my eyes to sleep. I woke up and cracked an eye open a while later and watched Frodo sneak away. Rolling over to go back to sleep, I found that I couldn't.

Sighing, I grumbled in my mind and decided I needed to go for a walk. I slipped past everyone and moved down a path into the forest. I took a deep breath once I was a good distance away and put my hand on a tree and looked up it.

Then I began to stretch, feeling restless all of a sudden. After stretching, I got into a stance and started going through my martial arts training. I whirled, punched, kicked and went through every exercise. I finished with a high kick and crouch before standing and taking a deep breath.

Feeling better, I twitched as my side ached and gently sat back and rested against the tree. Checking my wound, I found it bleeding. Sighing, I took out extra bandages in my pockets and re did it.

"Your hurt."

I nearly leapt out of my skin and reached for the dagger in my boot before Haldir showed himself from the shadows, hands up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."

I let go of my dagger and tugged my shirt down, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch." I stood and said, "I guess working out with a wound though isn't a bright thing to do."

I grinned to show I was joking and he shook his head, "No, it's not very smart."

I gave a snort, "never said I was brilliant." He cracked a smile and I grinned and said, "I'm heading back, good night Hal."

He bowed and I made my way back to the others and slipped into my bedroll without waking anyone and fell asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19 Galadriel, River Dunk, Dual

I woke up to something landing on my stomach. I shot up and stared blurrily at Pippin, who grinned widely, "Time for breakfast."

I blinked, then plopped back down, stuffing my pillow over my face. Someone grabbed my pillow and I hung on for dear life until Pippin stood and plopped on my stomach, surprising me so much I let go of my pillow and Merry fell back.

I glared at Pippin, then Merry and in a flash had them held under my arms. They jostled and laughed as I said, "A dip is what you need for waking up a lady in such a way."

They pleaded and begged while laughing and I grinned widely as I stood at the edge of the river and made to throw them.

They yelled, closing their eyes.

When they landed softly on the ground, they looked up in shock to see me walking away yawning, "Eh, I'm tired so I'm showing you mercy. Do you guys know where we can get some food?"

They ran up and Pippin said happily, "This way."

The Hobbits lead the way back to the campsite as I tugged my hair out of it's messy ponytail and swiftly braided it half way decent. We got to the campsite and through it to a table laden with food. Everyone one else was there and I waved hi as I sat with the Hobbits and grabbed food before they ate it all.

I woke up the rest of the way when I finished my meal and a elf came up and said, "My Lady Galadriel would like to speak with you Miss."

I stood ruffling each Hobbit's hair as I went and followed the elf back to the place where we met the Lord and Lady of the wood, and she took me to another room where Galadriel waited next to a couple of chairs. She smiled at me and waved to the chair opposite of her, "Please, sit."

I did and she sat in the other chair. "_Gracefully I might add, why the hell are all elves graceful?"_

At Galadriel's smile I knew she heard me and I said, "Well, you elves make me feel ten feet tall with jumbo sized hands and feet ready to do something clutzy."

Realizing I just said this to a Queen, I blushed and bowed my head, "I don't mean any disrespect My Lady."

She chuckled and said, "None taken, I can see how you would be good for the Fellowship. You have an air about you that makes things seem not as bad as they are. You bring hope with you."

I smiled, pleased. I wasn't sure it was true but it was nice of her to say. Galadriel then grew serious and said, "But do you truelly know of the dangers that lay ahead?"

I looked her in the eyes, trying to find a good way to say what I was feeling. I finally came up with, "I know what is to come. And I know things are more real then just reading them from a book."

She gave a nod of confirmation and I continued, "But I can't sit around while my friends get into life threatening situations. If there is a smidge of hope that I can help, then I will. I am afraid of what's out there, ready to tear us limb from limb, but I won't be ruled by fear."

She looked at me, and I looked back defiantly. She slowly smiled and said, "You pass the test. I will allow you to continue with them."

I smiled and she warned, "But remember that not all of your companions are in their right of mind."

I nodded sadly, Boromir was being slowly taken over by the Ring. "I know My Lady. I know."

She nodded and said, "You are a brave girl. Do not let the fear of the past and future keep you from doing what your heart tells you."

I gave a whicked grin, "Never."

She smiled and said, "I hope to see you after all this is over, if we prevail." I stood, hearing a dismissal and winked before I left. I heard her chuckle behind me and grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I made my way back to the others and Aragorn looked up to me and said, "We leave in a week, possibly two. Tomorrow is a ball, will you come?"

I made the mistake of looking at the Hobbits, who looked at me eagerly with Puppy dog eyes and grimaced, "Sure. I'll have to scrounge up a dress though."

Aragorn smirked, "Already covered."

I blinked and then two lady elves came up and took me by the arms, "Come Miss, you must be fitted." I gave the guys pleading looks, which they only shrugged and I glared at them, silently promising pay back as I was dragged away.

To my surprise it wasn't so bad. I was fitted with a beautiful blue gown and it fit well except for the length of the sleeves and hem. Once they were done with me I was promptly kicked out and decided to find something to do.

Finding Fellowship gone from the dining area, I decided to go for a walk. Going to my pack, I left my sword there but took up my Twin blades, just in case. My dagger was always in my boot.

I made my way into the forest, hoping I was going in the direction of the river. After about 15 minutes of finding nothing I paused under a tree to think, and then got a brilliant idea.

I looked up and wondered how high I could climb. The only problem was the lowest branch was seven feet high off the ground. Eying the branch, I took off my belt, praying my pants didn't fall off and with a couple tosses I got it over the branch and used it as leverage to swing high enough to get a grip on it.

Grabbing the branch, I swung hard and flipped up and landed on the branch on my knees. I gave a snort as I put my belt back on, "Living a few month in a circus really pays off." Jumping to the next branch I climbed and climbed, enjoying the sounds of the forest and the breeze that blew through the branches.

I got half way before my foot slipped, I tried to catch myself on the next branch up, not seeing that it was already half way broke off and it snapped. I had enough time to thing, "_Aw crap_." Before I plummeted.

At that exact moment Legolas walked under the tree, looking for Ariana. He looked up when he heard a snap and gasped as Ariana plummeted towards the ground.

I growled, and grabbed at any branch I could and finally got a hold on one. Tangling about three stories off the ground I heard soemone shout my name and saw Legolas down below. I grinned and let go. I nearly laughed as his face looked shocked and appaled, then furious as I landed on the branch below and began to jumped down towards him.

As I got to the last branch, I crouch and waved, "Hiya Legolas, How's it going?" He said sternly, "What are you doing up there? You could get yourself killed!"

I waved him off, "Psh, no I won't. I've done this plenty of times." I heard voices and put a finger to my lips and hid in the leaves. Legolas turned as Aragorn and Boromir came up. Aragorn asked, "Why are you shouting Legolas?"

I hooked my legs on the branch and swung up side down right in front of them, "HI!"

They both jumped, Boromir yelling and nearly falling over. I laughed, hanging up side down. Legoals covered up his grin and I swung up right and dropped down, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Boromir scowled, "You could have gotten hurt."

I rolled my eyes, "I've done this before, you just catch yourself before you hit the ground." He looked shocked and I looked at Legolas, "Hey Legolas I have a favor."

He looked wary and I smiled sweetly and said, "Cup your hands like this." He did. I backed up and said, "And when I step in your hands, throw them up hard ok?"

He rolled his eyes but nodded and I ran, stepped in his hands and he thrust up. I flew up and landed on the first branch, "Thanks."

I started climbing and Boromir yelled, "Get down from there Ariana, before you get hurt!"

I called down, "I want to find the river!"

Aragorn laughed and said, "Why didn't you just ask, it's that way."

He pointed behind him and I looked down owlishly at him, laughed nerviosuly and dropped back down beside them, "Oh thanks Aragorn."

He nodded and I started walking after poking Boromir and grinning as he scowled at me. I walked away and hummed a tune as I went. It took a good ten minutes before I finally found it. I grinned widely and stripped off my boots and socks, and put my feet in.

Sighing happily, I kicked my feet a bit and saw that here was a good shallow place to go swimming. I rolled up my pant legs, and took off my Twin blades to keep them dry, but took my dagger out of my boot and secured it to my belt.

Walking in, it wasn't too cold and I grinned and dove. Swimming along the bottom, I saw that the shallow only lasted a few feet before getting deeper and I'd have to be careful of the current. I surfaced and swam on my back, enjoying myself.

I wasn't pating attention where I floated and whacked my head on a rock. Shooting up I rubbed my head and then froze.

I felt around and found that my butterfly pin was missing. Looking around frantically, I saw a shimmer neer the deep part. Diving I swam down and saw it begin to get carried by the current. Swimming quickly I scooped it up and the current caught me.

Swimming against it, I shot to the surface and manuvered my way to the shallow part and then back to my things. I sighed in relief and sat myself back on the bank and looked at the pin.

Cleaning it off, it the green butterfly shone. I smiled and rubbed it with my thumb. "Is it important to you?"

I jumped with a yelp and fell back into the river. Spluttering, a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up. I glared fearcly at Haldir and the two elves smirking behind him. I shook my head, water spraying on them, "Don't you know it's bad to sneak up on people?"

Hal grimaced at the drops and said, "No I didn't. So why did you look frantic when you seemed to lose that pin?"

I rung out my hair and said, "My brother gave it to me, so yes it's important to me. What are you doing anyway Hal? And who are these fine gentleman?"

One nudged the other, whispered something in elvish and they both grinned. Hal rolled his eyes and said, "These are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin."

The one on the left had higher cheek bones and was Rumil. The other was Orophin. I nodded to them and Hal explained, "When I told them you could fight, they wanted to meet you. But your soaked, and now isn't a good time."

I shrugged, putting my boots and blades back on, "It'll only take me a second to change. Do you have time?"

They nodded and Hal lead the way back as his brother spoke in elvish behind us. I had a feeling they were talking about me. We got back and I grabbed my pack and changed behind a tree and wipped my hair into a braid and put the pin in.

I came out and Hal gave a nod, looked at his brothers in annoyance and I followed him as he lead us to a clearing. It was only a ten minute walk away and was even ground with nothing to trip over.

I looked around and Rumil stepped up and said something. Haldir looked at me and said, "he wants to see what a little girl like you can do."

I crossed my arms and said, "Um, no."

Haldir translated and Rumil looked confused. Haldir looked amused and said something. Rumil smirked and said something that Hal translated, "Of course only a girl would back out of a challenge."

Haldir said something, that sounded a lot like a scolding and Rumil looked abashed and Hal transalted, "I apologise. Can you please fight with me so I can see what you can do?"

I grinned brilliantly and said, "Sure." I got into a stance and Rumil smirked and was suddenly coming at me. I blocked a punch and elbow jab combo and whipped my fist at his cheek, which he blocked. We went like this for a few minutes before I picked up my speed, got under his guard and grabbed his arm to judo throw him.

He landed on his feet, looking shocked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked and straightened before saying something, Hal said, "He says you did well. He takes back what he said."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, you did good too."

Hal told him and Orophin walked up and bowed to me in a challenge. I nodded and got back into my stance as he did the same. I came at him first and nearly clipped his chin before having to roll away from a kick. He wasn't underestimating me like his brother, and was a lot quicker. I took it up a notch just to keep from getting hit and waited for my chance.

I finally saw it and ducked under his punch, his fist skimming over my shoulder and hit him in a upper cut and he stumbled back before shaking his head. He looked at me in surprise and I put my hands on my knees and panted, "ok, that's good. No more."

He grinned and nodded to me respectivly, which I returned. I heard clapping and saw Aragorna nd Legolas smiling at me with the Hobbit brigade behind them. Aragorn came up, greeted the elves and said, "The Hobbits ran up to us saying Ariana got ambushed by elves. But I think she was just having a friendly fight with them."

I looked at the Hobbits in surprise and they came up looking bashful. Frodo asked looking at me in worry, "Is that true Ariana?"

I grinned, and nodded, "Yes, it was a friendly fight." Sam said indignatly, hands on his hips, "But they shouldn't be fighting a lady!" At the surprised looked of the elves after a translation for being scolded by something so small, I laughed.

Pippin then said sternly to me, "We were right worried about you Ariana." Merry said in the same tone, "no need to laugh at us."

I quickly stopped and grabbed them in a hug, "Aw I'm sorry. Thank you for looking out for me guys."

I let them go as they stood proudly and had to stop a giggle, they wouldn't like that. I turned and thanked the brothers for a good fight, told Hal I'd take him next time before being drug off by the Hobbits for lunch. Aragorn and Legolas followed, grinning in amusement.

I ran into Gimli on the way and he asked, "What's this about you getting into a fight with elves?" I sighed and said, "It was just a friendly duel. They didn't think a girl could fight and land a hit. I had to teach them to respect woman."

Gimli smirked and said, "They do need to be taken down a notch, all high and mighty." I chided gently, "Now Gimli, be nice. There feeding us and housing us. show a bit more gratitude."

He gave a snort and I pouted. He grumbled something under his breath and then said, "Fine! But don't expect me to become friends with them!" he stalked off and I smiled in truimph and then ran to catch up to the Hobbits, who were fast when they wanted to be.

I caught up with them and we grabbed some lunch and then we played some card game I couldn't understand and kept on losing. Then a few hours later I was called by the elves who had grabbed me earlier. They once again dragged me to get ready for the ball.


	20. Chapter 20 Ball, Broken Toes, PARTAY!

I was primped and polished and finally dragged to the ball. My mind whirled and I shook it and stared at the elves dancing and having a merry time. I brushed at my dress, feeling like a clown and went to find my companions.

I didn't get far when I stumbled onto an argument, and Gimli was right in the middle of it. I rolled my eyes and then saw it was about to come to blows, Aragorn unsuccessful in breaking them up. Putting on my best scowl, I stormed up to them and barked, "That is enough!"

They stared at me in shock and I hissed coldly, "You two better break it up before I send you to your rooms like children. And don't think I won't."

The elf pointed at Gimli and said, "This Dwarf was rude and insulting."

Gimli snarled, "I? You were the one who insulted me!"

They both cut off their complaints as I cracked my knuckles, looking murderous. I growled, "Break it up. Do you understand?"

They said humbly, "Yes ma'am."

I smiled, but my gaze was still cold, "Good, now go do what ever you do at balls and I don't want to hear that you fight again." they nodded, Gimli hurried to the Hobbits who were eating and drinking merrily and the elf disappeared in the crowd that had formed.

Aragorn looked to be fighting not to laugh and I grinned at him with a wink, "I love being a woman. So may I have this dance My Lord?"

He bowed, still looking amused and held out his arm, "Very well My Lady."

I grinned and warned, "I can't dance well though, so if I break a toe I apologise." He chuckled and said, "Thank you for the warning and for breaking up that fight." I shook my head, "Think nothing of it, I just didn't want Gimli to get mauled."

He nodded understandingly and I promptly tripped over the hem of my gown and he caught me, "Careful."

I grumbled, knowing I was going red, "I hate dresses." We continued as he said, "But you do look lovely. You shouldn't complain." I raised an eyebrow and said, "You would complain if you wore a dress."

He gave a snort at the very thought but did say wisely, "Very true."

I laughed and he smiled as the dance ended. I bowed to him and decided to find the corner Boromir was in and drag him out. Actually I found him drinking with the Hobbits and when he saw me he nearly dropped his tankard, "Ariana! Your in a dress!"

I clapped my hands dully, "Good eyes Boromir. I was looking for dance partner, but I guess I'll leave you to your ale."

He scrambled to his feet as I turned away and grabbed my arm, "no wait, I apologise. I was just surprised." I shook my head, "It's ok." He smiled, let go of my arm and held out his own, "May I have this dance?"

I grinned and took his arm and he swung me onto the dance floor. I warned him about toe stepping as I tripped over my own foot and grumbled darkly. He chuckled and then I tripped over his foot. He finally lifted me almost off my feet and we continued dancing.

I giggled, "I'd complain if this wasn't so much fun!" He grinned and swung me around. I laughed and the song ended. I slapped his arm playfully and said, "Now lets get back to the ale and food."

He nodded eagerly and we once again joined the Hobbits. I took a goblet of wine just to be polite, but didn't drink. I didn't like alcoholic drinks, and skillfully dumped it out to look like I was drinking it as I ate merrily with the Hobbits.

Legolas and Aragorn soon joined us and drank merrily. I watched the dancing elves and listened to the elves sing and play, enjoying the calm of it all. When I saw the others seemingly had enough o eat and drink, I said good night and headed to bed.

I walked back to the campsite, slowly to take in the sights. I gathered clothes to change into and quickly did that in a secluded place no one could see, curled up in my bed and promptly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**I can't believe i'm on chapter 20 already! Much more to come, i'm on a roll. Please R&R! Thank You!**


	21. Chapter 21 Preperations, Arguments

The next couple of days consisted of getting ready for the journey. And of trying to keep my temper. Boromir was being taken over by the ring and would scowl, sulk and go off somewhere for hours on end. He would often argue with me or Aragorn about me staying and not continuing on.

"Enough, Boromir, this is not your decision to make." Aragorn was trying very hard not to raise his voice and it was barely working. None of us could blame him though. I think everyone was just about ready to shout at Boromir.

"Your judgment is clouded! What can she do that will help us? She knows how to fight yes, but we do not need to put her in danger when we can do anything she can!"

Boromir didn't know that I had just walked up behind the arguing pair, otherwise he may have said something even meaner. He probably hated Aragorn just as much as he hated me at the moment. He would have mood swings every five minutes so it was hard to tell.

"Ariana's coming because she wants to help," Sam piped up. Good old Sam, you could always count on him. He was right, too. I did want to help. But Boromir's judgment was too clouded by the ring to see that.

From what I could tell, and from what the hobbits had told me, Boromir was rapidly loosing touch with reality and going further into the dark places of his own mind. Frodo had been trying to avoid him at first, but that was made much easier after the ball when Boromir seemed to disappear for hours and only returning for sleep.

"She hardly of age! None of us can guarentee that we will make it back alive! Why should we risk her life?"

"You aren't risking my life, i'm risking my own." I sat next to Merry and Pippin who were playing some kind of card game, but I couldn't figure out what it was. There was a heap of coins between them and from the looks of it Pippin was winning quite a bit from Merry.

"And you think that will make all the difference? You seem to know more then what your saying." Boromir spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"I hope I can make a difference. And that's the main thing, isn't it? As long as there's still hope, you always have a chance." Frodo caught my eye and smiled. At least one person was on my side.

And it was Frodo, who had great sway over the Fellowship even though Aragorn had become our leader through some sort of unspoken agreement. Well, except for Boromir maybe. He didn't seem to be agreeing to anything lately.

I then scowled at Boromir and said, "I may know some thing you don't Boromir of Gondor, and one of those things is to never loose hope. You should try it some time."

He snarled, baring his teeth and stalked off. I sighed sadly and rubbed my temple, "He's as pleasant as an Ork. Only he smells better."

I heard an amused snort from Gimli and he said, "How are we going to get anything done when he's fighting with you all the time?"

I snorted, leaning back enough that my back cracked, "He's snarling and fighting with anything that breaths. And i'm about ready to gag him."

Aragorn gave me a look and I sighed, "Alright I won't. But it's still an option."

I leaned further back and fell with a thumb to the ground. Closing my eyes I asked, "When do we leave?"

"In two days."

I saluted from my spot and flipped so that I was off the log and stood, "Well then, i'm off to hassle Haldir a bit more before we leave."

I heard another amused snort from Gimli and hid a grin as I searched for the March Warden, secretly worried about Boromir.


	22. Chapter 22Gifts, Serene Returns

Two days passed and the day of leaving Lothlorien soon arrived and came far too fast. The Fellowship was equipped with boats and other important items. They were given many water skins and _lembas_. (Special Elvish way-bread)

Each of the Fellowship was assigned one of the three boats by Aragorn. Frodo and Sam were to travel with him, Merry and Pippin with Boromir, and Gimli and I with Legolas. I personally think he put me with Legolas so that I didn't accidently throw Boromir out of the boat.

Before we were to leave, Galadriel and Celeborn requested that there be a small farewell ceremony. The Fellowship was instructed to stand in a row as Elves of Lorien came forward and clasped shimmering silver cloaks about ourshoulders. Each cloak had a beautiful green and silver leaf broach.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said as the cloaks were put upon them.

When I wasn't given one, except for the leaf brooch, I looked up in confusion. Galadriel smiled at me, "I realize that cloak is special to you, so I just give you the brooch of Lorien."

I smiled happily and bowed in respect. Next, Galadriel came forward and went to each member of the Fellowship in turn, presenting each with a gift from the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." A bow of magnificent beauty was placed within the Elf prince's hands. It was strung with a strand of Elf hair. He received the bow and looked upon it with awe. She turned to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."

Both hobbits took a dagger and looked at it. Pippin seemed nervous and afraid of his, he did not seem to like holding a weapon of war.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," Galadriel said determinedly. She turned then to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." He looked at Merry and Pippin, then added, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled in amusement, but did not respond. She turned to Gimli, "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she questioned insistently. Gimli faltered in his response.

"Nothing," he responded quickly. He then looked at Galadriel and said, "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel smiled happily, then laughed.

"Doh," Gimli said annoyed. He looked at Galadriel uncertainly. "Actually, er, there was one thing, uh..." he trailed off, then muttered, "No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

He finally asked for his gift: a strand of Galadriel's golden hair. She smiled politely and did as he requested, only, she gave him three. He looked in awe at the strands and took them most graciously from her.

Next in line was me. She smiled happily at me, then spoke, "You my dear, you bring hope and light with you. Never let go of that and always believe."

I grinned widely and said, "Always."

She held out her closed hand and I held out mine and she dropped a necklace into it. I gasped and stared in shock. It was beautiful. A silver butterfly made of intricated wire that I couldn't tell where it started or ended. I looked up in surprise and Galadriel chuckled, "Your welcome."

I blushed and smiled happily as I put it on and hid it under my shirt, "There are no words for me to express my great pleasure and gratiude My Lady and Lord. I will be forever grateful."

I bowed deeply and Galadriel smiled happily, then turned to Aragorn. She took him aside as I gently took my butterfly necklace out and gazed at it a bit before I turned to Haldir. He raised an eyebrow and I grabbed him in a hug, "I'll miss you Hal."

He gently hugged me back and said, "As will I. Be careful."

I nodded and moved back in line. No one knew what Galadriel said to Aragorn except for Aragorn himself. Galadriel turned to Frodo lastly, and everyone watched as she removed a glass phial; inside was a light, a beautiful pale white light.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. _Namarie_. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." The phial glowed majestically and palely. Frodo received the gift politely and in awe.

The Fellowship was now ready to depart from Lothlorien, although we were loath to do so. No one wished to leave, even though they knew they must. The boats had been made ready, now they just had to leave. We all said a final farewell to the Lord and Lady before walking to their boats.

I assisted Frodo and Sam over the rocks, Sam the least happy to be near the water and once I helped them and in, I saw Merry and Pippin secure in their boats and hopped over to ours as Gimli walked over.

"Ariana shall ride with us Gimli," Legolas said as he approached the boat.

"As long as you two do not trouble me, it will be fine," he replied gruffly. Legolas smiled, amused, as I laughed and said, "What, you do not trust us?"

Gimli looked at me and smiled before answering, "Aye, I do not trust you." I laughed again as Legolas shook his head while smiling, then said, "Come, Master Dwarf, allow me to assist you into the boat."

He then helped Gimli into the boat, for it would be difficult for Gimli to do so alone. Once he was settled, Legolas turned to me and I easily got in with a bit of help from him. After the boat finished rocking with the added weight, he stepped in after me and sat down, then took up a paddle. Aragorn checked to make sure everyone was ready and soon Aragorn yelled out,"Come!" and pushed off into the water.

The others followed closely with Legolas last. There was not much conversation, but there was some. Legolas had been rowing for about half-an-hour when I said,

"Legolas?"

"Yes Ariana?"

"How long are we are on the river?"

"I do not know, does it bother you?"

I shook my head and looked over at Sam and said, "Sam doesn't seem to enjoy it, and neather does Gimli."

Gimli grunted but said nothing. I meerly smiled a bit and settled back, "Tell me if you want me to row Legolas."

"I will be fine."

I almost made a remark about stubborn men but held back, Boromir looked about ready to argue and I was usually a prime target. Sadly he started complaining anyway. He seemed to like to take every minute of every day to complain. First it was that we shouldn't be on the water, but go a different route. Then it was we never should have gone through Moria and Lorien to begin with, blah blah blah.

And when he wasn't complaining about that he was complaining about me or else just trying to make my life miserable in general. He didn't even notice that we were being followed by a band of Uruk Hai.

I did, I knew they were coming and it would make the hair rise on the back of my neck. I tried to focuse on other things and ignore Boromir at the same time. Not easy. Finally I was able to when Gimli started up a conversation and I was able to drown him out.

Evening came upon the Fellowship fast. It had already been one day of rowing. Aragorn wished to land before the sun completely set, so when we came upon a good bank, he signaled for us all to land there. We all did so. When they had landed, Gimli got out of the boat quickly; he preferred the sight of land to the sea any day.

I bit back a giggle before stretching and grabbed my pack and jumping out beside him. Sam was starting a fire and Boromir was sulking on a boulder. I helped gather wood and heard Boromir sneer, "Oh, what a good wife you would make Ariana."

Feeling the last straw snap I dropped the wood and strode up to him. He watched me with dark humor and I said sternly, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. We are all sick and tired of hearing you gripe!"

He stood towering over me and leaned in close to my face. He said in a quiet sneer, "Why not? Man kind is doomed. Why should I care what happens?"

he took a finger and tapped my chin, "So the enemy will win, what else can we do?"

in one move, I had his arm in my grip and I threw him. He hit the river and sputtered as he came up. Striding forward I snarled as I cracked my knuckles, "I'm going to beat some sense into you! Man kind isn't doomed! And your pity party is pissing me off!"

He came at me swinging and I easly dodged and threw him back in the river. I knew Aragorn was about to put a stop to this but I gave him a look. He paused and I watched Boromir come out again and swiftly kicked him back in.

When he came out the next time I said sweetly, "There, all cooled down?"

He glared and I said, "Say one more depressing thing and I'll make sure your in there all night."

Turning on my heel I gathered the wood back up and took it to Sam, who was gapping. I closed his jaw and said, "Careful, you'll catch flies."

He blinked and I saw the Hobbit's staring at me in shock and the others looking amused. I snorted and asked Sam, "Food ready?"

I helped him finish preparing dinner, Boromir sitting back on his boulder to smolder and ate mine a bit away from the others, hoping to calm my temper. I blinked as Merry and Pippin came to join me and Pippin started a conversation about Lemba's.

I found out he had eaten four.

I choked on my food and pounded my chest, "Four!"

he nodded with a grin and I asked, "How come your still eating?"

He meerly shrugged nad I chuckled, ruffling his hair. Finishing my food I offered to take first watch and sat with my sword out on a log. I studied the dark at I heard the others getting ready for bed. After I heard nothing else I looked up as the stars began to show.

I tried to ignore the fact that tomorrow Frodo left with same and a huge battle with Uruk Hai that would take Boromir's life. Taking my eyes from the bright lights above I gazed at the water and bit my lip.

Boromir was really being an ass but that was only because of the ring. I knew that he was really a good guy and shouldn't have to die. My inner voice told me, "_Don't interfere! You must let the story play out!"_

I argued back, "_Stuff has already happened to change the story! And if I have a choice, then I choose to help him live!"_

My inner voice screamed in frustration but I ignored it. A noise caught my ear and I was on my feet in an instant. A figure laughed quietly as she melted from the shadows. I snarled under my breath as Serene put her hands on her hips and smirked, "So their still alive. Too bad they die here."

I heard movement behind me and looked in horror as Legolas got up to see what was going on and Serene threw her dagger. I moved quickly and knocked the blade away. The noise waking everyone and I clashed with Serene, who was meerly smiling like she was having a good time.

She said cheerfully, "You can't save them Ariana. Just like you couldn't save Daniel."

I snapped, "Your wrong!"

Shoving her away I ducked a blow to my head and barked as Aragorn almost jumped in on it, "Stay back!"

Serene whipped by me and I grabbed her arm and in a judo throw threw her into the river like I had done with Boromir earlier. I stood ready for anything as she stood, looking furious. She walked forward, her fury making the air ripple.

I knew I only had one chance, and I had to take it. Snatched a dagger from my boot I threw it at her head. As she knocked it away I was moving in, and I thrust upward. She stared in shock in my emotionless eyes and then at the sword going through her chest. I gave a twist and yanked. My sword ripped through her heart and lung and she fell back dead as she hit the water and dissapeared.

Wiping my blade clean I moved back to the others and said, "She's gone. Sorry to wake you."

I plopped on the log and Aragorn quietly came up and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and said quietly, "Nah, i'm fine. Best get some sleep Aragorn, dawn will come sooner than you want."

He ruffled my hair, which I pouted at and went back to bed. I stared up at the stars, not surprised I didn't feel better with Daniel's death even after killing his killer. After a bit Gimli took my place, patting my shoulder awkwardly as I went to bed.

Plopping into my bedroll I caught Boromir's eye as he watched me. Rolling so that my back was too him I took a deep breath and as I let it out I was asleep.


	23. Chapter 23Letting Go, Fighting Ugly's

The next morning I awoke at dawn and just a bit later than Aragorn. Getting up I helped him wake the others and we ate a quick breakfast and packed. Getting back in the boats to Gimli displeasure, we continued on the river.

The journey was not difficult, for the water was calm and smooth, although there was a strong current. The day would be long, for they would not stop to rest, but continue rowing until they reached the Falls of Rauros. From there they would go on foot to Mordor.

Legolas listened intently to his surroundings as he paddled in silence. He face remained stone-like and stern. There was very little that could distract him at the moment for he was a Warrior.

My eyes wandered the shores and my ears strained to hear anything. I knew what was out there and I didn't like it. Aragorn was also listening for he had felt uneasy ever since he had been told by Celeborn that there were Orcs about; and these were not ordinary Orcs, but ones that travel in sunlight and were extremely strong. A snap of a twig would attract his attention, but he knew when they were in danger.

Legolas looked about as he paddled on. Suddenly, he heard a noise and turned his head sharply in that direction. He looked about the trees and although he could see nothing, he knew the enemy lurked nearby.

The day, from then on, went rather quietly until we came upon two giant sculptures within the side of the rock, on either side of the river. Both sculptures were of Men, and both seemed to be of royalty. One rested his hand against the rocky cliffs with his other arm outstretched, as if in warning that danger lurked ahead. The other held a sword to him with one arm and also had his other arm outstretched.

The years had worn some of their beauty away, yet you could still tell that they were built during a great time for Men many a year ago. These statues brought back the memory of the great wonders of Men from a time long forgotten.

Aragorn bent low and whispered a few words to Frodo before yelling out, "Look ahead, my friends! Tis the Argonath. My kin of old, the great Kings. I have wished much to see this sight in my years of living."

I gave a low whistle and whispered, "Beautiful."

Soon after we came upon the Falls of Rauros and where we would remain for a night before moving on. Aragorn called the others to land the boats and prepare to unpack. Once we had landed, everyone got out and began removing their provisions from the boats.

Sam, once again, quickly started a fire. I felt restless and turned when I heard Legolas say, "We should leave now."

"No," Aragorn replied tiredly." Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

Legolas was persistent and looked about before responding, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." He said the last words looking sharply at Aragorn and, in a way,warning him danger was near.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly asked as he looked about. Aragorn and Legolas both turned sharply and looked towards Boromir's gear, where it remained alone. I bolted into the woods to search for Frodo and heard both Aragorn and Legolas yelling my name, but I paid them no heed and continued running.

I had no idea where to look but knew they couldn't be far. Running quickly but silently I strained my ears for any sound or hint that would tell me where they were. My instincts suddenly hit me and I reacted, running to my left. Something was telling me to hurry. I came upon Frodo and Aragorn, who closed Frodo's hand around the ring.

Aragorn said softly, "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."

I walked forward softly and said, "But if this is your choice Frodo."

They both jumped, not hearing me. I reached into my hair and plucked my hair pin from it. I smiled gently as I put it in Frodo's hand, "Keep this with you. It'll remind you that no matter how far you go, your friends will always be with you."

He smiled softly and said, "Take care of the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

I nodded and then spun as my instincts flared again, "Run Frodo!"

Aragorn saw Frodo's sword light and drew his own, "Run!"

Frodo turned and bolted and Aragorn and I moved to face the hoard or Uruk Hai coming at us. I chanted under my breath, "Lord of the fire and earth! Rain upon this foe and turn them to ash! Vulcan!"

Flames erupted beside me and out of it burst a wolf of flame the size of a Great Dane.

He howled, it echoing even among the squealing swine infront of us. I smirked at Aragorn, "He'll help."

He grinned and we clashed with the group infront of us. Vulcan kept to my side as we slashed and burned our way through, barely noting when Gimli and Legolas joined us. When we heard the leader yelling for them to find the halflings, the Uruk Hai split up and we went after them. I saw one of the Ugly's get behind Gimli and snapped, "Vulcan!"

Vulcan lunged and slammed into the beasty and burned it to ash. Gimli hardly noticed as he fought one after another.

Suddenly a horn rang through the forest and a chill ran up my spine. "Boromir!" We bolted for the noise, I was praying we would make it in time.

I raced beside Aragorn as we heard the Horn of Gondor blow again. We topped the hill and saw the leader Uruk-Hai raise his bow again for the final blow to Boromir. Aragorn was a bit faster that I was so he was the one to tackle the bastard as I raced to Boromir's side and helped him lie back against a log.

Three arrows prodded from his chest and I felt tears well up and fall as I whispered, "Oh Boromir."

He gasped out, "Don't waste your tears on one such as I." I wiped my tears away and said sternly, "I'll waste my tears on whom ever I like." He cracked a painful smile as I glanced back in time to see Aragorn slice the Uruk-Hai's head off and come up.

He knelt on Boromir's other side Boromir apologized to him, spoke of Man failing and blamed himself. I summoned what energy I could spare and grabbed an arrow. Aragorn stopped me and said, "No, you can't save him."

I looked at him in determination and stubbornness, "Yes, I can." Vulcan stood slightly behind me and growled, "_He is dying, let him pass_."

I snarled at him, "And you shut up!" He looked at me in surprise and I grabbed an arrow, "I will not let him die. Do you hear me?"

He slowly nodded and said, "_Fine, as you wish."_

He flowed into my arms and in quick yanks I yanked the arrows free and threw them away before putting my hands on Boromir's chest and thrust raw energy into his wounds. He gasped and looked down as the pain melted away and his wounds healed. I concentrated fully on healing him and did not hear or see Gimli and Legolas run up.

Finally I sat back tiredly and smiled, "There, that should hold you." I glared at him and said firmly, "And Man isn't going to fail. I want you to be there to see that for yourself."

He stood with Aragorn's help; still a bit unsure and unbelieving that he was still among the living. I smiled brightly at everyone and tried to stand. Unfortunately my knees gave out and Gimli caught my arm before I did a face plant, "Easy lass."

I smiled weakly at him, "Thank you." He nodded and let me hold myself up by using his shoulder. Boromir knelt in front of me and said, "You saved my life."

I grinned, stood on my own and nudged him with my foot, "Get up Boromir. That's what friends are for Meat head."

He stood, looking at me in bewilderment and respect. I merely smiled and Aragorn smiled in relief and then asked, "What was that thing you were talking to?"

I shrugged, "I guess you can call him my ally, noisy little bugger his is. But he can be good in a tight spot."

He cracked a smile and we followed him back to the river. Legolas hurried to a boat and jumped in, "Hurry. Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore."

He looked back in confusion when nobody followed. I looked across the river and saw small forms disappear into the forest. Understanding dawned on Legolas's face; Boromir and Gimli looked at Aragorn for leadership. Legolas said quietly, "You mean not to follow them."

Aragorn said calmly, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Legolas looked back across the river and Gimli said sadly, "Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed."

I shook my head and said gently, "No it hasn't Gimli."

We moved in front of Aragorn and he clasped our shoulders, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

He turned and grabbed his dagger as I picked up my pack. He said, "Leave all that can be spared, we travel light. Let us hunt some Orc." He started walking away and I looked at the others. Gimli roared excitedly, "Yes!"

He raced after Aragorn, then Legolas with a shake of his head. I clasped Boromir on the shoulder and grinned wolfishly, "Time for the hunt!"

He nodded and raced after them. I slipped his split horn from my pack and tossed it in the river before I raced to catch up with the others. As we ran I sent out a silent prayer for the safety of the hobbits, and luck for them and ourselves. We'd need all the luck we could get.


	24. Chapter 24 Run, Gasp, Breath, Run

Now we raced across some plains, having been running for three days and nights, non-stop. I was tired, my limbs felt like jelly and my lungs felt like sandpaper. But I kept on running with Boromir beside me, keeping myself going by thinking of Merry and Pippin and the reason for all this. Merry and Pippin needed to be rescued before they reached Isengard.

We paused for breath and I put my hands to my knees, gasping for breath as Aragorn listened to a rock. I vaigly wondered, " _Can he speak rock and if he can, did that make him dirty minded? Ugh I need sugar."_

Gimli was a bit behind us, gasping like I was and I looked up as Aragorn stood, "They've caught our scent. Hurry!" Legolas called back, "Come on Gimli!" Before running after Aragorn. Boromir shot me a grin, "Come little sister, you don't want to be left behind."

Boromir had started calling me his little sister on the second day of running. Saying that I needed him to keep me out of trouble. I had whapped him and told him it was the other way around. But he took his role as elder brother seriously, from helping me along, to teasing me.

I wouldn't admit that I was happy and honored that he thought of me as his sister. I managed to tell him so when he had stopped teasing me for the moment. He blushed and gave me an awkward hug since we were still running.

Now though all I wanted was to yank his ears off, he looked fresh and ready to go. "_Dumb Boromir, not all of us are robotic."_ I grumbled before I said sarcastically, "I'm coming _Brother." _He smirked and pulled ahead; I stuck my tongue out at him. "_Sodden Brother."_

I heard Gimli behind us gasp, "Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest. And no sign of our quarry but what a bare rock can tell!" I grinned at him, "Just breath Gimli." He gave a snort in agreement and I looked ahead as we continued our pursuit.

If we weren't running to save our dear little hobbits, I might have stopped and looked around at our beautiful surroundings. I did contact Cloud to make sure she was ok and will be able to meet me in Rohan. She replied, "_I'm not a silly filly you know, you don't have to worry so much. And yes, I'm already in Rohan waiting for you."_

I shook my head at her with a grin and nearly ran into Boromir as we suddenly slowed and stopped. He glanced at me before looking to where Aragorn knelt on the ground. I caught my breath as he held up a green leaf brooch like the ones we wore on the cloaks from Lorien. He murmured in small hope, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Legolas said hopefully, "They may yet be alive." Aragorn nodded, standing "Less that a day ahead. Come."

I smiled happily and looked back as Gimli rolled down a hill behind us, "Come on Gimli!" Legolas looked back and called as well, "Come Gimli, we're gaining on them!"

Gimli called back, "I'm wasted on cross country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances."

Boromir jogged beside me and said gravely, "I pray that they are alright." I nodded and growled, "But if they die, I swear to hunt down those bastards and hit them so hard their ancestors will bleed. Then I'll beat those Hobbits for leaving this world too soon."

He winced and mumbled, "Remind me not to die huh? I'm not sure I'd like you beating me even while I'm dead."

I grinned at him; "I'll remind you as many times as it takes, Meat head." He glared sourly at me, "When will you give up with that name?"

I smiled innocently, "When you stop being one." I ducked his swipe and nearly tripped, causing him to laugh. I glared as he looked innocent and I refrained from hitting him as Aragorn and Legolas stopped. As I looked at Aragorn confused he explained, "This is Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords."

Gimli caught up as Aragorn looked across the land, worried. He said warily, "Something strange is at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, setting its will against us."

After this bit of depressing news from the studly ranger, Legolas ran ahead to get a better look. Aragorn called, "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

He called back, "The Uruks turn Northeast." Then he called in alarm; "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn whispered, "Saruman."

I growled angrily, punching my hand, "That asshole is really pissing me off!" I hit my hand again, wishing I could pummel him.

Boromir put his hand on my shoulder and said gently, "Easy Little Sister." I looked at him, then Aragorn who smiled slightly, "Save your strength, you'll need it."

I nodded, calming down. Legolas clasped my shoulder in understanding before we turned and were back to running. I caught Gimli huff behind me, "Keep breathing, that's the key. Breath. Hooo!"

I cracked a smile before looking ahead. I blinked as Legolas said, "They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them."

Then I was back to running blankly, eyes glued to the runners in front of me, as the sun went down. After nearly falling on my face twice because I couldn't see where I was going I hurried forward and grasped someone's cloak.

Legolas whispered, "What's wrong?" I nearly tripped again as I said in relief, "It's dark and I can't see. Can you lead me for a bit?" He could see a hell of a lot better than I could, being an elf.

He gently took my hand and I held on tightly like I had in Moria. I felt my chest flip-flop and thought fiercely; "_I really need to have that checked!" _

I picked up my speed so that I wouldn't burden him and we ran on until the moon came out and I could see enough so that I wouldn't break my neck. I squeezed his hand in thanks and then fell back to run beside Boromir again.

I missed seeing Legolas watch me for a bit or Aragorn and Boromir's knowing looks to each other. Gimli didn't catch any of this and I followed his lead and concentrated once again on running and breathing. I came back to reality as the sun began to rise.

Legolas looked back at it; "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

I mumbled, "I hope it's the blood of Orcs and Uruk Hai." No one seemed to hear but Gimli, who nodded in agreement.

We ran some more before I caught a neigh and Boromir yanked me to hide behind a boulder. Hearing thundering hooves before a huge group of riders raced by us. I quickly called to Cloud, "_Are you close?"_

Cloud answered, "_Yes I'm watching from some rocks."_

I smiled slightly and thanked her. Aragorn stood and called, "Riders of Rohan, what news of the Mark?" We moved out from behind the boulder and were quickly surrounded by the riders, their spears pointed at our throats.

One shoved forward and demanded, "What business does an Elf, two men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" I raised my chin and glared at none other that Eomer, and somehow managed to keep silent. He barked, "Speak quickly!"

Gimli stood proudly and said, "Give me your name Horsemaster and I shall give you mine." I shook my head slightly, keeping my grin from my face; "_Man I love this Dwarf!"_

Eomer wasn't too happy as he dismounted, walked up and sneered, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas whipped his bow up before you could say, 'hot damn!' and said angrily, "You would die before your stroke fell." I saw the spears come closer and pressed next to Boromir to keep from being jabbed.

Aragorn forced Legolas's bow down with a stern look and Boromir put a hand on my arm with a look to keep me silent, before I said something stupid.

Aragorn turned and said formally, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Boromir son of the Steward of Gondor." They both said, "We know each other."

gAnd Ariana from a distant land."

His men murmured around us, "A woman?" "Who would arm a woman?" I gave them a scathing look and blinked, as Eomer looked at me scornfully, "A woman?"

I looked back, gaze for gaze, then I said like if was talking to a five year old, "Very good. Aren't you such a smarty!"

His look could have made an Orc run, but I merely looked back innocently. Boromir whapped my head as Aragorn gave me a warning look that clearly said, "_Another word and I'll gag you."_

He turned back and said, "We are friends of Rohan. And of Theoden, your king." Eomer seemed to decide to ignore me completely and said gravely, "Theoden no longer recognized friend from foe." He took off his helmet and said, "Not even his own kin."

The spears went up and Eomer said, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and has claimed lordship over these lands. My company and I are loyal to Rohan. For that we were banished."

He looked at us suspiciously and said, "The White Wizard I cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked."

He looked at Legolas, "And everywhere is spies slip past our nets." I bristled, glaring at him. "_Haw dare he. We're not spies!"_

Aragorn said sternly, "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

Eomer said gravelly, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli said urgently, "But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbit's with them?"

Dread filled me and I had to remind myself that they weren't dead. At least, I prayed they weren't. I hoped with every fiber of my being that saving Boromir didn't mean that the story had changed. Aragorn pressed Eomer, "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

Eomer said softly, "We left none alive." He motioned back to where I just noticed a column of smoke rise, "We piled the carcasses and burned them,"

Everyone saddened and Gimli said in disbelief, "Dead?"

Eomer looked at him and said softly, "I am sorry."

Boromir put his hand gravely on my shoulder and I put my hand over his. Eomer gave a piercing whistle, "Hasufel! Arod! Hoshi!" Hasufel was a dark gray stallion, Arod was white stallion and Hoshi was a deep chestnut mare. Just big enough to hold Boromir.

Three horses came forward and Eomer said, "May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters." I called to Cloud as Eomer said, "Farewell." Once he was on his horse he said gently, "Look for your friends. But do not dare to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

Ray of sunshine ain't he? He called to his men; "We ride North!" They thundered by us and Cloud pranced from behind a cluster of rocks and whickered as she nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled, "Cloud! You found us!"

The others stared and I shrugged, "What? I told you she'd find us." Cloud cocked her head to the side innocently. Aragorn smiled and said, "So you did. Lets go." He swung up onto Hasufel, Legolas rode Arod with Gimli and Boromir swung up onto Hoshi.

I swung up onto Clouds bare back and patted her neck; "_I've missed you." _She whickered, "_I missed you too."_

We raced for the smoke, the air so dense you could slice through it with a butterknife. We arrived and looked at the battlefield and burning corpses. I wrinkled my nose at the smell as we dismounted. Gimli shifted through the pile and my heart stopped when he held up a charred belt, "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas began to pray as Aragorn kicked a helmet, screamed in fury and fell to his knees. Boromir covered his eyes and lowered his head as Gimli whispered, "We failed them."

I clenched my fists and said angrily, "No! I won't believe it!"

I began to look around for clues and Boromir said gently, "Their dead. We were too late."

I spun and snapped, "I'm not giving up! A belt isn't proof enough that there dead!"

Aragorn looked at me as I looked back fiercely. He looked at the ground and I saw his eyes light up as he said quietly, "A Hobbit lay here." He moved and saw something on the ground we couldn't, "And the other."

I cheered in my mind, "_Yeah! Go Stud Ranger!"_

Everyone else watched him as he looked some more and said, "They crawled. Their hands were bound." He then held up a cut rope, "Their bonds were cut!"

We followed him as he followed the Hobbit's trail; "They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle!"

He paused at the edge of the forest, "Into Fangorn Forest." Gimli said in horror, "What madness drove them in there?"

I patted Cloud once more before following Aragorn into the forest.


	25. Chapter 25Creepy Forest of Senile Men

Fangorn Forest was dense and tangled, and the air felt heavy and musty. It was dim under the trees, though not completely dark. Though it was creepy, it was not an evil place and I guessed it was dangerous only to those who threatened its trees.

Cloud teased, "_Don't get lost Ariana, and be nice to Shieldbutt." _

I tripped and nearly bit though my lip to not laugh, "_Shieldbutt? Who is that?"_

She said cheerfully, "_Brother dearest!"_

I slowly looked over at Boromir and looked away quickly so that I didn't burst out laughing. I chided gently, "_They think I'm loony enough as it is, I don't want to scare them out of their minds! So stop, we're suppose to be serious."_

I heard her laughing, shook my head and made sure not to look at Boromir until I was positive I wouldn't laugh. I managed to get a hold of myself, as Gimli tasted something and spat it out, "Orc blood."

Aragorn knelt and said, "These are strange tracks." I looked at the holes and wondered how he knew they were tracks. They looked like regular holes to me. I looked around and heard the trees groan and creak, and sidled up to Boromir. He glanced at me in amusement and I said defensively, "What? This place gives me the creeps."

Gimli nodded, "The air is so thick in here." I looked around and whispered, "It feels angry." I had the feeling that the forest was angry, but not at us. Just in general.

Legolas looked at me in surprise and nodded wisely, "This forest is very old. Full of memory, and anger."

The trees groaned again and Gimli lifted his axe nervously. The trees groaned louder and Legolas said, "The trees are speaking to each other." Aragorn hissed, "Gimli! Lower your axe!"

Gimli slowly did and we moved on. Suddenly Legolas said something in elvish. Aragorn said something back and Boromir and I looked at each other in confusion before Legolas hissed, "The White Wizard approaches."

He motioned behind us and we all tensed. Aragorn said quietly, "Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Everyone gripped their weapons; my heart beat with excitement. Aragorn whispered, "We must be quick."

With a cry, we spun.

White light blinded us and I barely saw Gimli's axe get deflected along with Legolas's arrow. The rest of us who held swords quickly dropped them, as they grew hot. I cursed and glared at the white light, knowing it was Gandalf.

A deep voice said, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

Aragorn demanded, "Where are they?" I thought to myself, "_Way to be fierce you're Reluctant Highness."_

The voice said calmly, "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

I gave a snort, "Not really." Boromir gave me a look to shut up but I ignored him, "Only if they met someone who will not hurt them." Everyone gave me looks and I crossed my arms waiting.

Finally Aragorn demanded, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Almost instantly, the light behind the figure dims and reveals Gandalf, dressed in white, and shifts a white staff as if to commandeer respect. I smiled happily as Aragorn said in disbelief, "It cannot be."

Legolas and Boromir knelt, Gimli and I bowed. Legolas looks up. "Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman."

"I _am_ Saruman." Gandalf replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Aragorn was still in denial and whispered, "You fell."

Gandalf said deeply, "Through fire and water." He told how he fought the Belrog and he ended with, "I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn whispered in awe, "Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" The old wizard questioned, "Yes that was what they used to call me." He smiled at the memory, "Gandalf the Grey."

I thought sadly, "_Oh no, he's gone senile." _

"_I _am Gandalf the White." He said impressively, "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

I smiled happily, Merry and Pippin was ok then! And now Gandalf was here to help us kick some butt!

Now we were going through the forest once again and Gandalf took out a cloak from nowhere and put it on. I listened vaigly as Gandalf said, "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asks, clearly displeased. "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan." Aragorn says, ignoring Gimli's remark. "It goes ill with the King."

"Yes," Gandalf agrees. "And it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli said fretfully. " Are we to leave those poor hobbits in this horrible dark, dank tree-infested…"

There was a huge rumbling around us, as if the trees were deeply offended. I nudged him, "Shhh Gimli, don't go pissing off the forest!" He looked around cautiously and I made my way back over to Boromir, looking around uneasily.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years." Gandalf said looking about him. "The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stoned that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

I raised an eyebrow, impressed as Gandalf continued "A thing is about to happen here. That has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli repeated disbelieving. "Oh, that's good." He finished looking around warily.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf." Gandalf said in an admonishing tone. " Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

With that, the old wizard walked ahead, leaving us to follow along.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli muttered before stomping along.

"I agree Gimli." I said in a dignified way and elbowed Boromir as he snorted behind me.


	26. Chapter 26 Senile Rohan King, Helms Keep

We walked out and I gave a loud whistle. Cloud ran up a minute later, followed by the other three. She stood beside me and we watched as Gandalf whistle a tune in the wind. A few seconds later we heard a neigh and a beautiful white stallion ran towards us.

Legolas said in awe, "That is one of the Meares, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." I gave a low whistle and leaned against Cloud, "He's handsome."

Cloud shrugged, "_He'll do." _I looked at her, watching as Gandalf patted Shadowfax's neck. I slowly smiled and said, "Oh really?"

She looked at me in question. I patted her neck with a shake of my head. Gandalf explained, "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

We bowed and Shadowfax tossed up his head and eyed Cloud. He whickered and Cloud raised her head and stomped her foot. "_I'm not from here. So no, you are not My Lord."_ He shook his head and pawed the ground.

I looked in confusion; Gandalf looked in amusement and the others in wonder. Shadowfax moved forward and seemed to stand in front of Cloud arrogantly. He gave a small snort and motioned for her to come to him.

Cloud pinned her ears back and swished her tail as if to say, 'Go away boy.' "_I am not yours. Go away."_

Shadowfax pinned his ears back and lunged. I was in front of Cloud in an instant and he skids to a stop in surprise. I glared, chin up proudly and said sternly, "That is no way to treat a lady, My lord. Cloud isn't yours. She belongs to herself."

He shifted and looked between us before neighing in laughter and went back to Gandalf. I put my hand on Clouds shoulder as she gave a snort and flicked her head, "_Hmph. Men_."

I pet her in silent agreement before swinging up onto her back. The others mounted and I mumbled, "Here we go again."

Legolas heard me and smiled at me, "Try to keep up." I smiled back as Cloud gave a snort, "Eat our dust Legolas."

We moved ahead of him and he chuckled and ran after us. We raced across the plains of Rohan and I took that time to rest as much as I could. The run added with healing Boromir was beginning to take its toll on me. But I made sure not to show the others.

A certain elf and brother kept there eye on my most of the time. I appreciated their concern, but it was starting to get annoying.

After a while I asked Cloud to go up to Gandalf who had slowed enough that I could talk to him. As I pulled up beside him he looked at me curiously. I smiled and said, "It's good to see you again." He smiled and winked as he said, "But our friends are not so happy."

I blinked in confusion and he motioned at Shadowfax and Cloud. Shadowfax arching his neck to show off, Cloud angrily ignoring him. I smiled apologetically, "Cloud isn't fond of males. Shadowfax, you're not impressing her that way."

He looked at me curiously and I winked and before I could say more Cloud moved us to ride beside Aragorn. He looked at us in amusement and I motioned for him not to say anything, "Else wise I may be walking." Cloud gave a snort, "_yes you will, if you don't stop."_

Luckily Aragorn got the hint and we talked about something else. Me in fact. I winced inwardly as he asked, "So you're a sorceress?" I shrugged, "In a matter of speaking. But with whatever I do, it effects me. Everything has a price."

I glanced back to make sure Boromir couldn't hear, and hopefully Legolas. Aragorn looked at Boromir then me in worry. I shook my head; "I healed Boromir by using my own energy. Sometimes it takes a bit of time to heal something, but since I was in a hurry to heal him, I used raw energy."

I shrugged as if it was nothing new, "It can be a bit dangerous, causing me to be exhausted for a few days or um." I looked at Cloud for another explanation and she said, "_Or it can kill you."_

I hesitated and softly said, "Or it can kill me." Aragorn looked alarmed and I waved my hand hurriedly, "No um, that's only on a big scale. Like healing for a couple days at a time. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not a miracle worker, I have limits."

He nodded in understanding and I begged, "And please don't tell Boromir or the others about um, me possibly dying or anything. It'll only worry them, and in Boromir's sense, make him more paronoid."

Aragorn nodded, "Ok, I won't. Just don't over do it." I raised an eyebrow; "I can say the same about you Aragorn." He chuckled and I smiled, it's been a while since he's laughed. He then looked at me curiously, "Then what were those things we saw, your allies?"

I shrugged, "I guess you can call them gods or spirits, they control the land and the elements. I can call on them for help if I choose." He nodded as if he understood and I couldn't help but grin.

Then I looked ahead and saw that we were coming up on Edoras. We slowed and stopped to look at it. Gandalf said, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

"Be careful what you say." He looked at me when he said this and I looked back innocently, "Do not look for welcome here."

He spurred Shadowfax on and we followed. We rode through the city and I whispered, "It's so gloomy." Cloud said, "_It must be the new fashion." _But even Cloud sounded nervous.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered quietly as we rode up to Meduseld. We stopped before the hall, dismounted and climbed the stairs. A guard met us, I think Hama, along with a group of men. And they didn't look happy.

"I cannot allow you before King Theoden so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of…Grima Wormtongue."

I raised an eyebrow when he said the name almost spitefully. "_Trouble in paradise?"_

Gandalf nodded to us and we unloaded our weapons. Gimli gave over all over his axes. All _seven _of them! I wondered where on Middle-earth he kept all of them!

Legolas handed over his prized Galadhrim bow and quiver. And to show that he wasn't too happy about it, he reaches over his shoulder and whips out his twin blades, giving them a little twirl that made it look like he would gut them if there was so much as a scratch on them.

Aragorn handed over a sword, a dagger, the blade from Celeborn, another dagger, a bow and quiver, and yet another dagger in all.

Boromir handed over his sword, two daggers, and his shield.

I was next and the men looked down right scornfully at me. I glared back as I handed over my sword, twin blades and dagger. The guard looked at Gandalf and said, "your staff."

Gandalf said feebly, "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick." The guard thought a minute before giving in. When his back was turned Gandalf gave us a wink and leaned heavily on Legolas's arm as we entered the hall.

I eyed the mean looking figures surrounding us as we approached the King. I looked and looked at the King, his wispy hair white and he looked over a hundred years old, eyes glassed over. The bastard beside the king was pale white with slimy black hair. Gandalf called, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late King Theoden."

We spread out as the feeble king said, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

The slime whispering in his ear stood and said haughtily, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

I glared at the men around us, cracked my knuckles and grinned. Gandalf barked, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue between your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

He raised his staff from under his cloak and Grima recoiled and whined, "His staff. I told you to take the wizards staff!"

The men lunged and I ducked a blow and kicked my attacker in the ribs before smashing his nose. A man grabbed my arm from behind and I slammed my elbow into his cheek before kicking him away. A foot slammed into a man behind me and I grinned at Legolas and punched a man coming at his side.

We took them out in quick session and Gimli pinned Grima to the floor and growled, "I'd stay still if I were you."

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf now stood in front of the King. "I release you from this spell."

Then, Theoden laughs, a cold mirthless laugh that made my hair stand on end. What a creepy laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." He sneers.

Gandalf throws aside his cloak, and Theoden gasps and cowers before the light Gandalf emits. Gandalf thundered, "I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

I caught a glimpse of Eowyn as she rushes into the room and makes for Theoden but gets stopped by Aragorn.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" Cried Saruman's voice threateningly.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf answered thrusting back Theoden with his staff.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman struggled

Gandalf threw him back once more, "Be gone!" he hollered.

Theoden jumps up and with one last jab; Gandalf throws him back into his seat. Eowyn breaks free of Aragorn's grip and rushes towards the King, catching him as he fell forward. We watched in amazement as years melted from Theoden as he seemed to wake up and look around and then looked at Eowyn.

They whisper to each other for a few moments before the king turns to Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" he asks as though he weren't there.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," he said smiling.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He muttered looking around somewhat blearily.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better―if they grasped your sword." Said Gandalf. I glanced around, seeing everyone look relieved and happy the King was back to his senses.

The guard who took out weapons held up his sword. The King stood and Theoden, who was now thankfully more human looking, grasped the sword and pulled it out.

With an infuriated glare on his face, he turned around to look at Grima who was cowering in a corner. The guards picked Grima up and dragged him out of the hall. Once outside, they throw him out and he rolls down the stairs.

"Agh! I've only ever served you my lord." He said blood pooling at the side of his mouth. I glared disdainfully, not feeling a bit sorry for him. I looked back at Theoden who was stumbling down the steps in a surprisingly menacing way towards Grima.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he shouted.

"Send me not from your side." Grima pleaded.

Theoden raises his sword, prepared to strike when Aragorn rushes forward to stop him.

"No my Lord!" he said pulling down the sword. "No my Lord. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

I bit my lip, wanting to stop Grima now, but knew I had to let some things play out. We watch as Grima runs off through the crowd shouting at them to get out of his way. I scowled, "Asshole."

"Hail Theoden, King!" Aragorn calls, kneeling. Everyone else follows suit. Boromir grabbed me and forced me down. I glared, "I hate you." He smirked, "Love you too."

I heard a cry and smirked as we watched Grima ride out of the city. The others looked at me and I said, "I forgot to tell Cloud not to bite anyone. Poor Grima." Boromir whapped my head and I retaliated by elbowing him.

Then I heard, "Where is Theodred?" came Theoden's voice. "Where is my son?"

I moved away as Theoden learned of his son's death and went to make sure Cloud was ok. After brushing her out I made my way back in. Boromir came up and said, "We are going to Theodred's funeral." I nodded, and looked down. Boromir put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You do not have to go. You should rest."

I looked up at him and nodded, "Thanks Boromir. I don't think I could go, even if I wanted to." He nodded in understanding and waved to a nearby servant. The woman came up and he said, "This is Lady Ariana, show her to her room please."

The woman nodded and I kissed Boromir's cheek, "Thanks Brother. I'll see you later." He nodded and I followed the woman down some halls and as she left me in my room, I put my face in my hands and mumbled, "I'm such a pansy."

"My lady," came another voice from the door, a different one.

Lifted my head to see Eowyn carrying my weapons. "Oh, hello Lady Eowyn." I greet with a small smile.

I stood and she handed me my weapons. She looked at me curiously and said, "I beg your pardon, but you don't look like a flower to me." I stared at her before laughing. She looked startled, then she slowly smiled. I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know someone heard me."

I set my weapons down, except my dagger I put in my boot. "I never caught your name…" she says slightly abashed.

I smile at her. "It's Ariana."

She nods. "What is it like, traveling with warriors such as your companions?"

She looks interested, so I decided to answer her. I smiled and said, "Dangerous. Because the road we travel is crawling with something that wants to kill you. Annoying. Because you can't get a second's worth of privacy among all those men. But you learn to love them, no matter how infuriating because they're all you've got."

She slowly smiled and said, "Is there anything else you need?" I brightened and said, "I would love a bath." She blinked in surprise and I reddened. She chuckled and said, "This way. It must be hard to do such things surrounded by men."

I nodded, grateful she understood. She led me to an adjoining room that held a tub filled with water. She apologized, "I'm sorry no one can light the coals." I shook my head, "This is fantastic Lady Eowyn. Thank you."

She smiled and made to leave, "I will set out some clothes for you." I smiled, "Um thanks Eowyn, but I'm fine." She looked confused and a bit hurt. I quickly said, "Um, I'm just sure you'd get me a dress and I don't really like dresses."

She looked over my attire and said, "Oh." She brightened, "I can get you something like your attire." I blinked and saw the hopeful look in her eyes and said, "That would be great." She smiled and left. I sighed and looked at the glorious tub.

I looked around carefully, closed the door and grinned. with a flick of my finger the water was instantly hot. I stripped and dipped my tired and battered body into the hot water. I soaked for a good half-hour before deciding to get out.

Getting out I put on a robe I found and went out. On my bed was a pair of breeches and a shirt. I sighed in relief and when I picked them up I turned red when I found underclothes. Giggling I dressed and plopped on my bed. I made sure Cloud was ok, reminded her not to hurt anyone, asked her to wake me for dinner and fell asleep.

Cloud woke me up a couple hours later. I sat up with a yawn and thanked her. I ran my brush through my dry hair and put it in a braid before going out to find food. There I found everyone and quickly grabbed a plate of food and sat across Boromir. I noticed two children, who looked worse for wear.

Eowyn talked quietly to them and finally stood, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." I drowned out what Gandalf said as I ate, but did watch everyone's faces.

When Gandalf stood to argue with the King and he said, "I know what it is you want from me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn said sternly, "War is upon you, weather you would risk it or not."

Theoden turned and said sarcastically, "When last I looked, Theoden not Aragorn was King of Rohan."

Tension rose as both men stared at each other. I broke it by asking, "Then what do you want to do?" He looked at me as if just realizing I was there. Gandalf asked, "What is the Kings' decision?"

He turned to Gandalf and said, "Helms Deep." My shoulders sagged, but I held my tongue as I finished my food then went back to bed.


	27. Chapter 27 Onward, Blabber

The next morning I was in the stable, tacking up Cloud with borrowed equipment as Gandalf and the others strode in. They weren't any happier than I was with the King's decision.

I watched from Cloud's stall as Gandalf spoke with Aragorn and I couldn't hear him clearly until he said, "The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nodded, "They will hold."

Gandalf pat Shadowfax and Aragorn opened the gate as he got on. He looked at Aragorn and said, "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded and I called, "I wish you luck Gandalf."

He nodded and Shadowfax flew out of the stable. I tied my pack to the back of the saddle and patted Cloud, "_Your ready?"_

She nodded and looked back at me, "_Yes. You?"_

I took a deep breath and nodded, "_Yes. I have to be."_ I was about to pull her out when commotion caught my attention. I peered outside the stall and spied Aragorn slowly approaching a dark brown roan thrashing against its restraints-Brego.

Éowyn stopped what she was doing and watched as Aragorn calmed the horse, whispering soft Elvish words of comfort. Her undivided attention was on Aragorn and Brego, a look of wonder in her eyes. I wondered if this was the moment when she fell in love with Aragorn. I thought to myself, "_I'm going to have to have a word with him."_

The young woman cautiously approached the now docile Brego and said softly, "I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

gI was raised in Rivendell for a time," Aragorn replied. He scratched Brego between the eyes and let go of his muzzle. "Turn this fellow free," he said. "He has seen enough of war." He turned and walked back to Haselfel.

Éowyn reached up and gently stroked Brego's silky brown neck. She tucked two fingers into a loop on his muzzle and began to lead him out of his stall. I watched them go and then turned and double-checked the gear before turning to pull Cloud out.

I blinked when I saw that Legolas stood in front of the stall door, looking worried, "Ariana, if we go into battle. I don't want you to use your powers." I stared at him then turned my glare to Aragorn, in the stall next to me. He held up his hands and said, "It wasn't I."

Legolas explained, "I was listening." I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Does Boromir know?" He shifted uncomfortably and I looked to see Boromir watching.

When he caught my eye he frowned slightly and came up. I put my hands on my hips and said, "Right. So you know about my limits but that doesn't mean I can't use them to help a little."

Boromir shook his head, "I am thankful that you saved my life but I don't want to risk yours. You could die, you said so yourself." I said a bit heatedly, "_If _I over do it! I know what I'm doing Boromir."

Legolas shook his head and said forcibly, "Ariana, you can not use your powers!"

I opened my mouth to yell when Cloud grabbed my arm, softly but it got my attention. I looked at her and she said softly, "_They're just worried. Try not to blow this out of proportion."_

She let me go and I took a deep breath, looked at them and said softly, "I appreciate your concern, but I _will_ do what I must. I promise not to over do it. If you missed that part, I did say that it takes _days_ of a lot of use of my powers for me to even come close to dying. This is a part of me."

Boromir growled impatiently, "You need to listen to us!"

Legolas said at the same time, "We know what's best."

I snapped angrily, "Ugh! You both need to get a life! Shut up and leave me alone!"

I shouldered past them, both too shocked to stop me and didn't even dare to try and stop Cloud, who followed closely behind me. Just outside the stable I swung up onto her back and she trotted by some villagers and out of the city. We went to the front of the line and I stood a bit away from the King.

I steamed silently before I made myself calm down and turned my attention forward as the others rode up.

Boromir and Legolas stared after Ariana as she stormed out of the stable and Gimli said, "You two handled that well."

They both glared at the Dwarf and Aragorn said sternly, "Yes. You both thrust your feelings onto her without considering Ariana's."

Legolas looked down as Boromir stared at Aragorn. Then he looked away and went to get his horse. Legolas got Arod and got Gimli on before hopping on. Aragorn gave a sigh before getting Hasufel and he led them out.

The boys was silent, and I ignored them completely as we rode to Helms Deep. I rode in silence until Cloud asked gently, "_You alright?" _ I blinked from where I had been staring at her head and said, "_I'm fine."_

She looked at me and I sighed and said, "_Alright, so I'm not fine. It's just, when they confronted me like that. It was like they were ganging up on me, and it felt like they weren't accepting everything about me. Like they thought my powers were bad or something."_

Cloud was silent until she said softly, "_You care about them don't you?"_ I nodded and she said, "_You even care about the elf, more than you're willing to admit."_

I stared at her in shock and made to deny when she said, "_Think about it. How do you really feel about Legolas?"_

I looked ahead and thought about it. His smile, when he laughs, and when we held hands. I blinked and looked at Cloud in bewilderment. She sighed, "_Finally."_

I shook my head and asked, "_You knew?" _

She whickered and said amused, "_Of course I knew. I am your best friend." _

I smiled softly and sat back to think this over.I shrugged, "_Ok, so I'm in love. Obviously it's one sided. But what do I do about the fact that they don't want me using my powers?"_

She looked over and I blinked and looked before stiffening and turning away. Boromir rode up and said, "Little sister, are you still mad?"

I ignored him and he sighed, "Look, I am just worried about your safety. I just got a little sister, I don't want to lose her."

I looked at him surprised by the sincerity in his voice. I scowled and said, "You shouldn't have tried to stop me from using my powers. They are a part of me, I won't stop using them because you're afraid of them."

I couldn't finish, instead I took a deep breath and said, "I won't risk my life. I promise you, but if I can help in any way I can by using them, I will."

I looked back to where Legolas was listening and Cloud moved back to him and Boromir followed. I said sternly, "So do not try and force me to not use them, because if it meant saving the lives of my friends I'd use them anyway."

Legolas looked me in the eyes and slowly nodded, "I understand Ariana. I spoke rashly. "

I shrugged, smiling slightly, "We all did. So are we good?"

They both nodded and I looked at Gimli, who grinned big. I winked at him then Cloud ran forward so that we rode at the head of the column. Legolas, Gimli and Boromir soon joined me. I looked around and caught Aragorns eye.

He smiled and nodded, glad we weren't fighting anymore. I smiled back and then looked ahead, wondering what was going to happen next.


	28. Chapter 28 march on, new friends

When we stopped for the night, I fed Cloud and blinked when I heard shouting. Turning I went over to the commotion and saw a man shove a boy of about 12 to the ground, "Little Vermin!" He raised his hand to strike the boy, who threw up his hands to defend himself.

I grabbed the man's wrist and he looked in shock at the one who had stopped him. I said coldly, "Why are you raising your hand against a child?"

He tried to yank his hand free but I held strong. He said, "no business of yours My Lady. But this vermin has stolen from me!"

I looked at the boy who stood angrily and yelled, "I did not!" The man snarled, "You stole my side of meat! Worthless sack of." I squeezed and he hissed at the sudden pain. I looked around, ignoring the people and saw a tail under a wagon nearby, moving like it was eating something.

I let the man go and grabbed the scruff of a dog and pulled him out, nawing on a slab of meat, "Is this your culprit?" I yanked the meat from the dog and let him go before the man could grab him. the dog did the smart thing and bolted. I glared at the man and said, "You owe this boy an apology."

He gave a snort and sneered at the boy, "I ain't done nothing wrong." The boy opened his mouth to argue, but I stepped in, "You accused the boy of a crime he did not commit."

He looked at me, sneer still on his face until he saw the look on _my _face. He grimaced, mumbled something like an apology and turned away. I turned to the boy and said, "You look hungry, would you like to join my friends and me?"

He hesitated and I saw him glance over at a boulder nearby and I saw a tuff of hair and eyes looking at us. I smiled and said, "Your sibling can come too." He looked at me in surprise and I smiled. He smiled back and ran to get the child.

I moved back over at Cloud and grabbed my pack. She said, "_Even in this world and time, there are those who look down on those less fortunate than themselves." _

I nodded and looked as the two children came up, "_That may be, but I will help all that I can."_

I smiled at the little girl, hiding a bit behind her brother, "Well, let's find my friends and get something to eat. You must be hungry." She nodded shyly and the boy said, "I am Hugo and this is my sister, Freya."

They both had dark brown hair cut short crudely, the boy had hazel eyes while the girl had green. I gave a nod hello, "My name is Ariana, and this is my friend Cloud."

Cloud nodded and they both stared. Hugo finally blurted, "But it's a horse!" I laughed and Cloud moved forward, the children froze.

I said gently, "Yes, but she is still my good friend." Cloud sniffed them over and nuzzled their heads, making them giggle. Hugo reached up hesitantly to pet her, Freya was eagerly rubbing her cheek.

I chuckled and said, "Alright now, Cloud needs her rest and I'm famished." They stopped and I pat Cloud and took the children's hands and lead them to find my friends.

On the way I asked, "Sorry to ask, but where are your parents?" Hugo looked down and Freya clutched my hand and said quietly, "They're gone. We don't have any parents. Or family."

I squeezed their hands and said, "We'll, lets get you fed huh?"

I looked for the others but Boromir found me first and said, "Sister, there is talk of you scolding some blacksmith. Can you tell me why you must pick fights whenever my back is turned?"

His dancing eyes told me he was teasing, so I smirked and said, "I didn't like the shape of his nose. Reminded me too much of a boar." He laughed and then noticed the two children hiding behind my legs, "And who is this?"

He knelt so that he didn't tower over them and the boy stood as tall as possible and said, "I-I'm Hugo, and this is Freya. My Lord." He looked them over and I explained, "The blacksmith wasn't very nice to them, so I invited them to eat with us."

He smiled and said, "Your both welcome. Come, I believe it's just about ready. I left Gimli to watch the stew, hopefully it's not burned."

I gave a snort as he stood and teased, "And you've never burned it before?" He huffed indignantly, the children watched in amazement.

He lead us to the fire, the others looked at the children, then raised an eyebrow at me. I gave an explanation, "Some guy was being a prat so I invited them to share our food."

If they saw the bruises or sunken cheeks, they made no word of it. Instead they invited them to sit and they sat next to me shyly as Aragorn passed them bowls of stew. They ate hungrily and soon asked for seconds.

Before long they were yawning and I nudged them gently to my bedroll and they fell asleep as soon as they lied down, curled close together for warmth and comfort. I covered them with my blanket and sat next to Boromir, who said, "You seem quite taken with them."

I shrugged with a small grin, "They're cute. And someone has to keep an eye on them." Aragorn said softly, "You can't keep them, send them back to their family."

I looked at him sadly and said, "They don't have a family. But I'll keep an eye out if someone wants to adopt them."

Legolas said softly, "These are hard times." I nodded and said, "And they will have a better chance with me watching them then they going about by themselves and getting hurt."

Boromir wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "I'll give her a hand Aragorn. What good is saving the world if it's future dies?" He shook his head, but I saw the fragment of a smile on his face, "Very well. We'll do what we can."

I smiled happily and he said sternly, "But that means taking care of them. They are your responsibility." I nodded and he smiled and said, "Now to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." I teased, "Yes Mother."

He gave a snort and as he walked by, he whapped me on the head. I gave a quiet cry of outrage and turned when I heard a snort of laughter. I glared at Boromir and he held up his hands in defeat and I stuck my tongue out and ducked his whap.

Grinning wickedly I watched as he got to his bedroll. A thought came to me and I quietly got up and followed Aragorn. He noticed and stopped to look at me. I took a deep breath and said, "Aragorn, I want you to promise me you won't forget Arwen."

He looked at me in shock and I moved up and touched the jewel around his next, "Just, don't forget." With that I patted his shoulder awkwardly and went back to the fire. I lied on the ground, using the log we had been siting on as a pillow, wrapped my cloak about myself and closed my eyes.

I opened them as I felt movement beside me and Legolas sat next to me, flipping his blanket over me and said, "You'll get cold." I raised an eyebrow and he seemed to turn pink around the ears. I finally smiled a bit and pulled his blanket onto both of us and said, "Your right. It'll be warmer this way."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I whispered as I felt myself begin to fall asleep, "You know if Boromir or Gimli catch us like this, we'll never hear the end of it."

I felt him shrug and say, "Let them babble." I chuckled, lied my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to Boromir's laughing and Gimli's chuckle. I cracked an eye open, noticed what I was sleeping on and sat up quickly. Seeing Boromir and Gimli's laughing faces I growled, "You two better scat before I kick you all the way back to Rohan!"

Boromir nudged Gimli and they left us calling catcalls. I rubbed my eyes as Legolas sat up and I grumbled, "Told you so." He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I quickly stood and looked for the children. I gave a start when I saw them missing.

Looking around frantically I saw Eowyn come up with the two, wearing better clothes then the rags they had been wearing before. I walked up and Eowyn smiled and said, "I hope you didn't mind if I gave these two something better to wear. I hear you've adopted them."

I nodded and knelt in front of them, "If that's what they want." I was taken by complete surprise when they grabbed me in a hug and said, "Yes!" I blinked and slowly grinned, "Well that settles it. Thank you Eowyn."

She nodded with a smile as I stood and the kids ran to go tell Boromir, "I've watched them for a while now, and haven't found anyone willing to take them in. that was a noble thing you did." I bowed my head, "Thank you." She nodded and I saw her eyes stray to Aragorn.

I sighed and said, "Eowyn, I wouldn't hold your breath with Aragorn." She looked at me in surprise and I said softly, "He's betrothed."

She said defiantly, "But she has left hasn't she?"

I shook my head, "I don't believe so. I just don't want you to be heart broken."

She scowled and said, "I can take care of myself!" She stormed away and I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Shaking my head I went over to the children and Boromir was listening to them talk happily. I clasped him on the shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you first."

He shrugged and threw my a carefree smile, "I don't mind. They are great younger siblings."

I hugged him thanks and then grabbed them some breakfast and gulped my down so that I could pack. Loading up Cloud, the kids pet her and Cloud told me, "_I have asked Amberfire for some assistance."_

I looked up as a golden mare came up and bowed to me, "_Cloud and I have become friends. I would be honored to carry the little ones for you."_

My jaw dropped and I stuttered. Cloud said apologetically, "_Sorry, I forgot to mention I made her able to speak with you so you can keep an ear open for the kids."_

I blinked and said, "huh, didn't know you could do that. Well Amberfire, I am grateful for your help." She whickered and I took off Clouds tack and tacked her up. I introduced her to the kids as I lifted them onto her.

Hugo said curiously, "She doesn't have a harness." I smiled and said, "She doesn't need one. She knows what to do." He looked unconvinced but didn't argue. I swung up onto Clouds bare back and Amberfire followed us towards the King and the others.

As we began to move out, I kept on eye on the kids, and the others for danger. After a few hours, I found myself next to Aragorn and Theoden. The kids were riding next to Boromir, who told them stories.

Gimli rode alone a bit ahead of us, being lead by Eowyn. She seemed to have forgiven me for now. Gimli was telling us about Dwarf woman.

He said wisely, "It's true that you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Confused, both Eowyn and I looked at Aragorn for explanation. He motioned at his chin and whispered, "It's the beards."

I covered my mouth, Eowyn bit her lip to keep from laughing and Gimli continued, "This in turn, had given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And Dwarfs just spring out of holes in the ground."

Eowyn laugh and I chuckled. Gimli said as he accidentally kicked his horse, "Which of course is ridicules, oh!" the horse of course bolted, which then caused the Dwarf to fall off. Eowyn ran up to help, still laughing. He called how it was deliberate.

The rest of us just laughed. I motioned to Cloud and we went to see what was going on ahead of us. Cloud gave me a look and I scowled, "_No it's not because Legolas is scouting ahead…Shut Up."_

She said nothing as I caught up to him and asked, "See anything?" He smiled when he saw me, shaking his head and I ignored the twinge in my chest and smiled back. He walked beside me and we went in comfortable silence, keeping an eye out for the baddies.

I turned when I heard my name called and saw Boromir waving at me. Legolas motioned with his head, "Go on. I can keep watch." I nodded and Cloud brought me back to Boromir. He gave a sly smile, "See anything interesting up there?"

I refused to give in to his bait and said innocently, "Nope, just grass and rocks." His grin grew and I started to glare. I blinked when Freya asked, "Is um, Lord Legoyas doing alright?"

I smiled as Boromir hid a snort and said to the children, "Lord Legolas is doing fine. You'll see him tonight."

Hugo asked, "He is an elf right?" I nodded and Freya looked at Boromir and said, "So your from Gondor. Is it beautiful?" I smiled as Boromir talked proudly of the city and looked ahead, letting my thoughts stray. I was brought back when Hugo asked me, "Where is your family Ariana?"

I wasn't expecting the question, so stared a moment. Hugo seemed uneasy by it and I quickly smiled and said, "Oh, well. I come from a far away place. And I used to have another elder Brother. His name was Daniel. Our parents died a long time ago, but we lived happily together. He was in an accident and died. "

Their faces saddened and I said cheerfully, "But now I'm here, with my brother Boromir and my friends." They looked at me in surprise, and I saw Boromir smiling softly. I smiled back and said, "I'm not lonely. I'm very fortunate."

Freya asked quietly, "But, don't you miss them?" I nodded, "All the time, those hurts never really go away." Their faces fell and I moved Cloud beside them and I touched their chins to look at me, "But they will fade in time."

They slowly smiled and I winked and said loudly, "But my goodness, Boromir is such a brat!"

Boromir gasped in shock, "Me? Your one to talk!" We began to argue and the kids laughed at us.

Boromir looked at them in surprise, then me. I winked and he smiled. He reached over and pulled me into an awkward hug, "I love you Sister." I smiled happily and hugged him back, "I love you too Brother."

We separated and I ruined the sappy moment by saying, "but you're still a brat."

We argued, the kids laughing at us and I laughed happily, the flustered Boromir glaring playfully at me.

Soon though we stopped for the night and I made sure Cloud was ok, the kids were fed, and asleep before going over to a hill and sitting back to look at the stars. I saw a shift of shadow in the corner of my eye and grabbed my dagger. Before I could call out Legolas showed himself and asked, "What are you doing over here?"

I smiled, put my dagger back in my boot and offered him a seat, "Just looking at the stars and thinking."

He sat beside me, "about what?"

I shrugged, "About the war, praying that the hobbits are ok, and about my brother."

He said confused, "Boromir is fine." I wrapped my arms around my legs and shook my head, "Before I came here, I had a brother. His name was Daniel, and he fell in love with Serene." I felt Legolas's eye bore into me and he asked in disbelief, "The witch who tried to kill all of us?"

I nodded, "He didn't know she was evil. So she played with him, even though she didn't love him. She..she tore him to pieces. She made him wish he was dead."

I realized tears were falling down my cheeks, but didn't care as Legolas wrapped an arm around me, "So that's why you hate her so much."

I nodded and said quietly, "She destroyed his soul, before she finally killed him. and I was powerless to stop her. And I somehow landed here." I wiped the tears away and let out a weak chuckle, "You know what's weird?"

I looked at him and said, "Coming here has felt like coming home, though I know I've never been here." He pulled me closer and I buried my head into his shoulder and finally let myself cry. And Legolas just held me and spoke softly in Elvish.

I didn't know how long we were like that until I finally stopped crying and sat back, "If anybody sees me like this, I won't hear the end it."

He brushed away my tears and said, "It's ok to cry when you have to." I frowned, "But it makes me look like such a girl."

He smiled and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, "But that's what you are, and you should be proud of it."

I felt myself turning red when I said, "I am proud, it's just annoying hearing all the bad talk about woman can't be warriors and what not."

We were silent, until he asked quietly, "Are you afraid of the battles ahead?" I gave a snort and said, "Only a rock wouldn't be. But I'm not completely terrified. Other things scare me far more that war."

He looked at me curiously and I looked back up at the stars and said, "Being stuck in a small dark place, no escape, all alone."

Legolas gently took my hand and I grasped it and looked back at his worried face and forced a smile, "I'm ok. I just had a bad experience."

I leaned against him and said, "But I'm not so scared anymore. Because I'm not alone."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, "No, your not alone."

We stayed like that for a while before I felt myself nodding off and vouched we go get some sleep. We headed back to the others and I kicked Boromir after he made a kissing face and curled up in an extra blanket I had gotten and promptly fell asleep next to the kids.


	29. Chapter 29crabby wolves, annoying hope

The next morning it was back to marching. I somehow convinced King Theoden and Aragorn that I'd make a good scout, made sure the kid would stick with Eowyn and borrowed a spear from a soldier. I told Hugh and Freya that no matter what hold on tight to Amberfire. They readily agreed to.

So here I was ahead of everybody, keeping an eye out for the wolves on steroids and other baddies. I spotted Gomer and Hama going ahead and the hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end.

I followed and saw a bit of brown move above them, then another and hefted the spear. Cloud lunged and I threw my spear at the first Warg as it attacked and my spear embedded in its neck as it fell dead in front of the men.

They began to scream about Wargs as I pulled out my sword and the second Warg snarled at me. But before it could attack, an arrow too it out and I sliced off the head of its Orc rider. Legolas raced up and snapped the neck of the first rider and shouted back to Aragorn, "A scout!"

The men started yelling and Aragorn raced back for his horse as Boromir rode up on Hoshi, "Back to the woman and children!" I rolled my eyes, "Not a chance!"

The Wargs topped the hill and I charged ahead. Boromir cursed and followed. I saw a Warg die by Legolas's arrow just before Cloud dodged a bite and I stuck the Warg right between the eyes. As it fell I swiftly beheaded the Orc and ran for my next Warg.

The other riders joined in on the battle and Cloud bit and kicked as I sliced and diced. I saw a Warg, belly to the ground, about to attack Boromir from behind. I jumped onto Clouds back and leapt. The Orc looked just in time for me to slam my feet into his face.

Skidding to a stop I yanked out one of my twin blades and knocked the Wargs head away as I sliced its throat. Boromir and I stood back to back and he growled, "You die and I will kill you!"

I grinned and said, "Likewise Meathead!" I spotted Gimli pinned underneath a couple Wargs and sliced my way to him, sheathed one of my blades and pulled him free. Then together we jumped back into the fray.

I blinked in surprise when the battle was suddenly over. Cloud came over and I checked her for injury and was relieved to find none. Then I looked around for the others and heard Legolas call for Aragorn.

My heart sank to my boots and I hurried towards him as he dropped a dead Orc and looked at the shiny Evenstar in his hand in disbelief.

The others ran up and we looked where Aragorn had fallen. Theoden called for the wounded to be put on horses and to forget the dead. Legolas looked at him, looking so forlorn and heartbroken. The King put his hand on his shoulder in silent apology, then went to direct his men. Gimli and Boromir followed, slow and sad.

I said gently, "Come Legolas." When he didn't move I tried to take his arm. He yanked from my touch and glared at me. I flinched away and he looked away and walked after the others. I stared after him and hid the hurt from my features, but not from Cloud.

She blew in my hair and whickered sadly. I patted her cheek and we went in silence to help the wounded. I had to make a soldier be still long enough for me to bandage him up before he followed the others. After that he stood, nodded thanks and left. I shook my head at him and went for the next person.

A man was trying to get on his horse with a bump on his head. I helped him up and snuck some healing into him so that he could at least see straight. Then I saw that we were all ready to go and mounted Cloud.

I saw Boromir riding Hoshi and went up to him, "You ok?" He looked up from where he was looking at the ground sadly. I forced a smile and said, "Come Boromir, you must not give up hope."

He looked back down sadly and said, "We lost a lot of good men, including Aragorn."

I swiftly punched his shoulder and he snapped, "What?"

I glared at him and said, "Don't give up Boromir! Aragorn wouldn't want us to give up. Hell, he might still be alive!"

He clenched his teeth and looked away before yelling angrily, "Grow up Ariana! Stop being such a child! Aragorn is dead! Let him rest in peace!"

I ignored the hurt in my heart, and said softly, "Well I'm not giving up. Even if I am still just a child."

I nudged Cloud and we rode up to a man swaying in the saddle and I brushed by him, sneaking healing into him and he blinked around in amazement when his dizziness faded.

No one noticed that I rode to everyone hurt and they began to feel better as I secretly healed them. When I was done I ended up at the back of the group and sighed sadly, "_Aragorn better be ok."_

Cloud chided gently, "_You tell others to keep hoping, so why not practice what you preach huh?"_

I blinked at her and realized I was sounding depressed, _"Right. Sorry."_ She looked back at me and said, _"It's alright, just don't give up."_

I smiled at her before looking up as we approached Helms Deep. It would be beautiful if it wasn't about to be a battle zone. Cloud gave me a look and I sighed, "_Ok, so it's still beautiful. Sue me."_

We rode into the keep and I avoided Eowyn as she looked for Aragorn. Instead I found the kids, made sure they were staying out of trouble and in the caves with Amberfire and Cloud before deciding to look for something to do, or I'd get all sad again.

I went to a soldier, who was packing supplies into the caves and said bluntly, "I need something to do."

I was instantly put to work packing things into the caves and took only a minute to wave hi to the kids, who were busy brushing and braiding Amberfire's and Cloud's tails and manes. Then I went back to work and that's where Eowyn found me. And as we went to grab another load she said sadly, "So he is dead then?"

I didn't have to guess about whom she was talking about. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "It's what we think, but I pray we are wrong."

She looked at me and sighed, "you were right then. I shouldn't have held feeling for Aragorn." I shrugged, "I didn't know this would happen but yeah." I patted her shoulder and said, "Don't be too sad Eowyn, things will get better."

She nodded and I carried my load into the caves and as I passed her she thanked me for comforting her and went on her way. Soon we were called to stop for dinner and I found the kids and grabbed them some food and then carried the tired out kids to the rooms we were assigned. They were out like a light and I left them there to get myself something to eat.

Grabbing some food, I took it to an out of the way corner of the wall. As I ate I looked across the land, hoping for a glimpse of Aragorn, but knew that if the story hadn't changed, he's show up tomorrow or the next day.

Feeling myself growing reckless, I finished my food, took the dishes back and went in search for a private place. It took a bit but I finally found an area, mostly rubble but clear enough for me to work out.

I went through my martial arts, letting my mind sink into it and not think about anything but my movements. I worked my already sore muscles and halfway through, I noticed that I had company.

I didn't turn to see who it was until I was done. Catching my breath I looked over and was relieved to see that it was Gimli. I didn't really want to see Boromir or Legolas right now. I waved and he walked up as I took a drink form my water skin. He asked, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

I shrugged, "Shouldn't you?" He grunted, "I am fine. But you've done much these past few days." I studied him and said, "Gimli, why are you really here?"

He tugged on his beard as he looked at me and said, "I saw the elf jerk from your touch and Boromir wasn't too kind in his words." He sat on a big piece of rubble as I stared at him in surprise. He took out his pipe and I realized that Gimli was really observant.

I went over to him and sat beside him. We were quiet, he let me compose myself before I answered. I leaned back to stare at the growing dark and out coming stars, "They were very distraught. I understand."

Gimli shrugged and blew a smoke ring, "Maybe. But they took their feelings out on you. You are upset by all this too."

I said softly, hiding my sadness, "It's fine. I'm sure they'll feel better soon. I guess…it's hard to listen to someone being all hopeful when everything around you seems so bleak."

I rubbed my eye, refusing to cry now. Gimli nodded and said, "Ai, sometimes I want to knock you silly." I couldn't help it, I laughed. He grinned and said, "But you also speak the truth. We must stay hopeful even in these dark times."

I smiled, feeling better, "They'll remember in the end." He gave a snort and mumbled, "Not likely."

I grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, "Well friend, shall we go get some rest?"

He nodded, put his pipe away and we headed to the hall and then to our rooms. We ran into Boromir on the way and he avoided my eyes as he followed us to his. Then we met up with Legolas and I avoided looking at him as I went to my room, next to the kid's room.

I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. But was unable to sleep. I tossed and turned for a good hour before finally giving up and snuck out of my room. Walking quietly I made my way to the corner on the wall and stood out of the way of the guards and stared out at the land.

I didn't hear any footsteps, but I did sense someone coming up behind me. I glanced back at Legolas, then continued my staring. He stood beside me and asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head, lips shut tight. He tried again, "Are you feeling well?"

I nodded and felt him sigh silently beside me, "Will you not speak to me?"

I said shortly, "I didn't think you would want my company so I'm keeping my mouth shut before I say something rude and stupid."

He gently touched my arm, "Ariana." I said to myself, "_I'm not going to look. Nope. Nope. Nop oh damn."_

I looked at him and saw the sadness and pain in eyes from losing his friend. I put my hand on his and said softly, "Don't' worry, I understand Legolas. You're sad and hurt. I won't hold it against you."

I looked back across the land and he was silent for a sec, then said, "Gimli scolded Boromir and I."

I whipped around to look at him in disbelief, "No." he nodded and said sadly, "Yes. He said we were taking our pain out on you. And for once, he's right."

I shrugged, feeling better, "It's fine."

Legolas said sternly, pulling me to look at him, "It is not fine! We were wrong. Myself especially. You were just trying to comfort me and I avoided you. I apologize."

I looked at him, seeing sincerity in his gaze and slowly smiled. I pulled him into a hug and said, "All is forgiven. Just don't do it again."

He chuckled and pulled away just enough to look at me, "I promise." Then he held me tight again. Then I realized something, I felt safe and secure in his arms, and I liked it. I was never going to admit it to anyone, but yeah I liked his hugs.

I pulled back a bit and smiled mischievously, "I wish I could have seen you two getting lectured by _Gimli!"_

Legolas rolled his eyes, something I took credit for him learning how to do, "Your ruined the nice moment by making me relive my shame. Scolded by a Dwarf."

I giggled and patted his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll live. Now lets get back and get some sleep. I have a feeling we have a big day tomorrow."

He nodded and we walked back to our rooms. Before he left me, he reached up and touched my cheek, "Sleep well Ariana." I felt my face go red as he turned and I could have sworn his ears were pink. Going into my room I decided I really needed sleep now.

I plopped onto my bed, closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30 Forgiving stupid brothers

The next morning I woke up and decided to worry about Legolas later. I needed to feed the kids, who now ran in and jumped on the bed laughing. I grabbed them and tickled them until they were breathless and lead them to the hall to eat. We grabbed some breakfast and then went out to help the soldiers.

Actually they got swept away by a woman named Clare, who promised to look after them and I got grabbed by a soldier saying I could help out. Noon came around and I escaped the labor to go grab some lunch.

I had just finished and was on my way back when I saw a familiar figure talking to Legolas. I stared open mouthed as Legolas handed him the Evenstar. He took it, and then noticed me.

I blinked, rubbed my eyes and looked again. then with a huge smile and a laugh I ran up and hugged him, "You big idiot! Don't you dare scare me like that again! or I'll kill you myself!" he laughed and hugged me back, "Good to see you too Ariana."

I let him go and he went to talk with the King. I turned and saw Boromir coming up, looking rightfully ashamed of himself. I scowled and crossed my arms at him. " _He has taken his sweet time in apologizing! Oh, he's blushing!"_

He was indeed going red as he said, "Ariana, I apologize for what I said and how I acted." He stood in front of me, looking very uncomfortable. I said quietly, "You've taken this long to apologize? And only when Aragorn returns do you even look me in the eyes."

He held out an arm to pull me into a hug and I grabbed it and in a judo throw, threw him over my shoulder. He landed with a thud and I spun and ran. I hid in the spot where I had been working out and sat with my back to a boulder.

I pulled my knees to my chest , head in my knees and thought, "_Oh damn I've done it now! But I'm so mad at him! Stupid brother!"_

I sat for only half an hour before I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Boromir. I stood and turned to run, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around, "Ariana, wait."

He let go before I could hurt him and he took a deep breath and said, "I deserved that. But I really am sorry. I guess I was just stubborn and ashamed." I looked down at our feet and he put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

He smiled and said, "I don't want to go to war with you angry at me. " I looked into his eyes and said, "So it is war then?"

He nodded and I sighed, "Fine I forgive you. But if you ever do this again, I'll do more than throw you to the ground."

He grabbed me in a bear hug and said, "Yes yes, pain and death. Now, lets go see what Aragorn needs us to do."

He set me down and I waved at him, "you go, I need to make sure the kids stay out of trouble." He nodded and we went our separate ways. I went and found the kids with Clare and she promised to keep them safe, they promised to stay with her. I ushered them to the caves and then went to find Aragorn and the others.


	31. Chapter 31 WAR! and Treason?  hmmm

We were preparing for war, people were chosen to fight, most too old and too young. I secured the leather jerkin over my tunic and made sure I had all my weapons, and a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Ariana!" I looked over as Boromir came up and said, "you need to go to the caves."

I stared at him like he was crazy and slowly said, "Uh… No. You'll need me."

He sighed and rubbed his head, "I thought you'd say that." Then he glared at me fiercely, "But if you die, so help me I will kill you myself!"

I smiled and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek, "Same for you." We turned as we heard Legolas say, "Their frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Legolas said something in Elvish. Aragorn said something, then Legolas said something long and Aragorn yelled angrily, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

Aragorn stormed out and Gimli stopped Legolas from following. I patted Boromir's shoulder and we went out and headed to the wall. As we stood there he asked quietly, "You will use your powers?" I glanced at him, finding his face unreadable. I nodded, "But I won't break my promise. I won't die."

He put his arm around my shoulders and we stood silent and then turned as one and watched the men scurry and gather. I glanced out at the dark and leaned back against the wall, "We wait then." He nodded and went off somewhere, leaving me to my thoughts.

Then I jumped when I heard a horn and spun. A huge smile broke across my face as the elves marched into Helms Deep. I hurried down and waited for Aragorn to let go of Haldir before jumping down the last few stairs and grabbing him in a hug, "Hal! Good to see you!"

He laughed and patted my head, "Good to see you too little one!" I let him go and we went to our places on the wall. The skies darkened, and rain began to fall. Boromir appeared at my side, Legolas and Gimli on my other side. I smiled slightly when Aragorn came up to us and I knew Legolas and Aragron had made up.

Gimli said, "What ever luck you live by Aragorn, let us hope it lasts the night."

We gazed at the oncoming army and Legolas said, "Your friends are with you Aragorn."

Gimli grumbled, "Let's hope they last the night."

I snorted in grim amusement, turned and watched as the enemy army came closer and closer to the Keep.

I strung my bow and fitted an arrow. I ran my finger down the shaft and whispered, "Fly with fire and flame, destroy your target." The arrow grew warm in my hands as I heard Aragorn say something in elvish. Legolas translated, "Show then no mercy for you shall receive none!"

I gripped my bow tighter as Gimli jumped up and down trying to see over the wall, "What's happening out there?"

Legolas said, "Shall I describe it to you?" Gimli looked up and Legolas asked, "or would you like for me to get you a box?"

Gimli and I grinned widely. Then i heard a sound and I scowled when a stray arrow killed an enemy. Oh they looked pissed!

They began to storm us and I pulled back my arrow and waited for Aragorn's call. He threw down his arm and I let loose my arrow. Flames sprang from it half way and blasted a group of about ten.

Flame arrow after flame arrow, I hardly made a dent in the huge army when I suddenly ran out of arrows. Growling I aimed my bow like a spear and let it fly. It slammed into the ground just infront of the army and I smacked my hands together. A crack rang through the air and a gap opened under the army's feet as long as the wall and foot ball field wide. I clapped my hands again as it swallowed a huge chunk of the front line and closed.

I heard Aragorns cry and saw a ladder appear, then the Uruks. I quickly drew my twin blades before leaping into the fray.

I stabbed, dodged, blocked and hit with a rhythm, keeping an eye on everyone. I cut down my tenth one as I heard Aragorns panicked shout. I glanced and saw the running Uruk with the fizzing torch. I yelled, "Move!"

Boromir said in confusion, "Wha?" I grabbed him and Gimli and plowed through the baddies just as the whole wall blew. The WHOLE BLOODY WALL! GODDESS THAT HURT! NOW I'M PISSED!

I snarled as I shook my head, "I hate these fucking bastards!" I spun as I saw Aragorn was down and not getting up as the Uruks came for him. I thrust out my palm and the rain bent under my will like needles and slammed into the first wave. I couldn't do another as I took out an Uruk behind me.

I screamed, "ARAGORN!"

I then saw Gimli leap at them as Boromir jumped down and ran to Aragorn and helped him to his feet. But the Uruks were just about on top of them.

Aragorn yelled something and the elves behind him let fly a barrage of arrows, that took out quite a few but not enough. I jumped and landed in front of them, hands cupped and glowing blue.

I saw Gimli go under the water and let out a yell and blasted through the hole a giant ball of lightning. I turned, picking up my blades and yelled, "Here they come!"

The elves drew swords and together we charged the streaming Uruks. Aragorn managed to grab the half drowned Gimli and haul him to his feet. I winced as something cut my arm and I sliced off the head of the Uruk, "Bastard!"

Then I heard the call to fall back and a cold trickle went down my back. I slammed through a couple of Uruks, my blades in their throat and drew my main sword, ignoring Boromir's shout for me. I then saw Haldir turn, not seeing the thing behind him.

I screamed warning, but he wasn't fast enough. So as the sword came down, I blocked it with my own and punched the ugly beast. As it stumbled back I stabbed it in the chest and yelled at Haldir, "Go!"

He nodded and we raced down the steps, killing our enemies as we went. I paused just long enough to retrieve my blades and began to chop my way to my Brother. Then I was back at his side, Haldir, Boromir and I fighting together to try and save as many soldiers as possible as we made our way to the keep.

As we came to the inner wall I saw a group of soldiers were behind us and spun. Jumping around them I thrust out my sword and a shock wave of air took out the Uruk Hai about to take them out. They got inside safely and closed the door behind me.

After that I heard screaming for them to hold the gate, and grabbed Boromir's arm and we raced to help. Boromir grabbed a spear and stabbed at anything in the hole and Hildir shot more arrows. Aragorn asked, "How long do you need?"

The King said, "As long as you can give me!"

An idea came to me as I saw Aragorn and Gimli going through the side door and I raced up the stairs to the top of the wall. Pushing a kid too young to be there out of my way I jumped onto the wall and gave a crazed whoop before jumping.

Air and fire appeared around my feet as I slammed into the front Uruks and started slashing. I heard Boromir roaring out to me to get back in there but I ignored him. I grinned as Gimli and then Aragorn jumped from the side to me and Gimli cried out, "Can't have all the fun lass!"

I laughed and stabbed a baddie in the eye. We fought hard and fast and something to the side caught my eye. I gave a jolt when I saw big iron ladders rising up to get at the higher wall. Slashing down with my sword, wind slammed into the ropes and one fell.

I growled, feeling myself begin to tire and ducked a swipe at my head and hissed as one knicked my shoulder. Chopping off it's head I finally heard the King yell, "Aragorn! Get out of there!"

I sliced down one behind Aragorn and called, "LEGOLAS!"

He called, "ARAGORN!" and tossed down a rope. I pushed Aragorn towards it, "Go!"

He grabbed Gimli, then the rope and swung away from the bridge. I decided if I was going out, I was going out with a bang. Smacking the side of the wall, bricks of stone shot out and I raced acrossed them towards the closest ladder. Slashing it with my sword the bottom half fell and I grabbed the top and cut down all the Uruk's as I climbed up it like a spider monkey.

Making sure Gimli and Aragorn made it up ok I heard the call of retreat. Knowing the gate would bust at any moment and Hal and Boromir were stil there Ieapt down and grabbed them, "Go!"

Everyone bolted to the Hornburg and I heard the snap of the gate and threw a fireball into their faces before Boromir grabbed me around the waist and carried me into the caves.

Once we were safely inside, Boromir worriedly set me down and looked at my shoulder wound and the cut on my arm.

I said gently as I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine. It's not that deep."

He glared slightly and whapped my head, "What were you thinking? Almost gave me a heart attack when you jumped down from the wall."

I pouted and said, "I was only helping."

He shook his head and bandaged me up, Haldir grinning beside me. I looked up as the King said, "The fortress is taken. It is over."

I glared. Theoden, _King_ of Rohan, utters this, despair clear in his voice. I was forced to sit by Boromir and I hissed, "Just let me smack some sense into him!"

Aragorn turned to the musing King in disbelief. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

Théoden did not answer, merely looked on lost in a reverie.

I saw Aragorn growing frantic. He turned to one of the king's assistants and asked if the women and children had any means, any at all, of escape.

Théoden turned as if in a trance, "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

I was out of my Brothers grasp before he could stop me and I smacked King Theoden across the face. He stared at me in disbelief and shock, as did everyone else. I snarled, "Grow a fucking backbone! You're a KING! Start acting like one!" I was grabbed and a hand over my mouth as Haldir and Boromir wrestled me back.

Boromir hissed, "Do you want to die for Treason?" I yanked his hand off and hissed, "Well he deserved it." Boromir was about to gag me again when we heard something.

The smack seemed to wake Theoden up as Aragorn said, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

I shot Boromir and Haldir cocky grins as Cloud hurried up with Amberfire. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!" came Théoden's clear voice.

I pushed Haldir to Amberfire and then Hoshi came up and I pushed Boromir to her as I swung up onto Cloud. A horn rang through out the deep and the doors burst open and I raised my sword as we ran out of the keep and sliced through all that stood in our way.

As we pushed our way out of the Keep, we watched in amazement as Gandalf appeared and the Uruk-Hai shifted uneasily, caught in between Eomers men and us. We charged and sliced them all down. Once the battle was over we made our way back to the keep.

I plopped tiredly onto Clouds neck and she whickered, "_Well done Ariana."_

I smiled until King Theoden appeared in front of me. I grimaced and sat up, looking at him. He slowly smiled and said, "Thank you, Lady Ariana. But please, don't do that again."

I smiled happily and nodded, "ok, I won't. just don't lose faith like that again." He nodded and rode past me. Then Cloud took me over to hear my brother ask Haldir if he's returning to Lothlorien with his men.

"I will stay with Lord Aragorn and his companions for as long as he is of a mind to allow it." He said haughtily and then adds as he looks at me "And then some more just to annoy Ariana."

I smirk and said, "Who will be annoying whom?" He smirked and I turned as Aragorn came up and said, "Will you all be ready to ride out in the morning?"

Everyone nodded and I lied back onto Cloud and said, "Well gents, if you need me I'll be sleeping. "

Before anyone could protest I closed my eyes and Cloud carefully made her way to my work out place. I slid off, and kicked a dead Uruk-Hai out of the way, sat next to a boulder and said, "Wake me when we leave."

Cloud stood guard and I fell asleep, exausted from the long battle and the use of so much of my elements.. Cloud woke me a bit before sunset and I thanked her and went to find some grub. Instead I ran into Hugo, Freya and Clare. The kids grabbed me in a hug and I asked, "have you been good?"

They nodded and Clare said, "lady Ariana, would it be possible for me to take care of the children? I lost my husband and child three years ago."

She looked down shyly and the kids looked at me hopefully. I smiled and said, "If you promise to take good care of each other."

She smiled happily and the kids ran to her and hugged her. She thanked me happily and I thanked her before bidding them farewell and heading for some grub.

I found everybody in the hall and grabbed a plate of food and joined them. They spoke of Sauron not being happy, war, blah blah blah. So when I finished, I bid them goodnight and went to my room to sleep some more.

**YAY! i finally updated! Now please Review, it helps my writing and i'll get the next chapters up faster. Next Chapter will be there soon! PLZ R&R  
**


	32. Chapter 32March, Hobbits, Hellish Night

I woke up the next morning, quite early surprisingly and after grabbed a bite to eat, decided to wait outside for everyone. I sat on the steps thinking, "_Ok, so Haldir and Boromir are alive, I hope nothing changes cuz of that. I mean, nothing has so far, but I really hope nothing changes."_

"And what about these feelings for Legolas? I can't let him know how I feel for him. He can't possibly feel anything for me. So what should I do?"

Rubbing my forehead I closed my eyes and sighed, "Thinking too much won't do any good."

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped, which then made me slip and slid back first down the stairs. A hand grabbed mine and held me until I could straighten myself and I smiled up at Haldir and said, "Hello Hal ol chap!"

He raised an eyebrow and helped me to my feet, "Hello, may I ask what you were thinking about?" I shrugged, "Just thinking about stuff."

He said in his haughty voice, "My dear I've noticed." I elbowed him and said, "Yes well, any idea when we're leaving?"

He nodded, "Soon. I suggest you get ready." I nodded, contact Cloud and she told me she'd meet us here. I watched and Amberfire and Cloud trotted up and nuzzled my shoulders. I then blinked when Amberfire nuzzled Hal's arm. He pet her and said, "She is beautiful."

I smiled and said, "You can ride her if you want. I'm sure she won't mind." Amberfire shifted nervously, causing Hal and I to look at Cloud and she explained, "_She wants you to ride her. You haven't been able to yet."_

I translated for Hal and he said, "No need, I'll find another horse to ride." Cloud gave a snort and said, "_You can ride me."_ After I told Hal this, he looked at both of us in surprise and bowed to Cloud, "I would be honored."

Cloud looked pleased and I went to go find some tack for Cloud. It took a few tries to find one that fitted her and was ok with Hal. Finally I found suitable tack and fitted it to her. By the time that was done and my pack was on Amberfire, the others found us and said they were ready to go.

Everyone gapped when Haldir got on Cloud and I could tell both Cloud and Hal was pleased by their reactions. I got on Amberfire and she pranced excited. I patted her neck and said, "_Calm down sweetie, you'll need your energy."_

She finally did and we rode between Boromir and Haldir as we marched to Isengard. I grumbled in my mind, "_Joy."_

Amberfire asked, "_You do not like long trips My Lady?" _I shrugged, "_I just get bored. And don't call me My Lady. It's Ariana."_

She nodded, "_Very well My Lady."_

I raised an amused eyebrow, "_Are you being funny?"_

She looked back at me, mischievous look in her eyes, "_Maybe, My lady." _I laughed getting strange looks from everyone and I looked at them blankly, "What?" They looked away, obviously used to my strange outbursts. I shrugged and started braiding Amberfires mane.

Once I had braided it about five times, I looked around to find something interesting to do. Finding nothing, I pulled Amberfire back to ride beside Legolas and Gimli. Legolas smiled knowing, "Bored?" I sighed, "Yes!"

Gimli chuckled and said, "Well, have I told you the story of when I lived in the Blue Mountains and I fell down a mine shaft?"

Interest perked I shook my head and he began a tale of how he fell down it and had to climb back up while trying not to lose his pants. By the end I was laughing hysterically. Even Legolas chuckled and Gimli laughed and said, "Yes, you can imagine my embarrassment when I finally got out and was without pants!"

I laughed until I cried, and then when I finally got a hold of myself I told him the time Cloud and I had got stuck in a bog. Haldir came up for this tale and I said, "Well we were going along, and my brother Daniel decided to play a trick on us. he told us of a short cut and then raced ahead. I tried to follow, but we soon got lost and walked right into a bog."

I grinned, "Mud was up to Clouds chest, and when I got off to lightened her load, I found it was nearly up to my chin. We struggled but couldn't get out. Finally I had to grow vines to pull us free and somehow I lost my shoes and pants. Luckily not my underwear though and Daniel came thundering up and fell right off his horse when he saw me, and landed face first in the bog."

Gimli and Boromir laughed, the elves turned slightly pink around the ears and Aragorn turned a bit rosy in the cheek before laughing with us. I grinned wickedly and said, "Daniel of course got stuck and I let him stew as I found a river, got clean and dressed before helping him out. He then also lost his pants and turned so red I thought his head would explode. He learned not to trick us like that again, huh Cloud?"

She nodded and I said to Gimli, "Oh and this one time we came across a traveler with this mean old donkey who bit him in the butt, and ripped a hole in his pants! He had gotten rid of his other old pants and was going to a town to buy more, so he went shopping with his bum for everyone to see!"

They laughed and I said, "But of course the nice sister that I am, I gave him one of my shirts to put around his waist to hide it. He was not happy with that donkey. Cussed it out all the way to town."

Everyone laughed, even Hal cracked a smile. An idea came to me and I said innocently, "Now how about I tell you the time someone stole my clothes while I was in the bath, and had to chase them in just my nickers."

Boromir and Legolas roared, "No!" "Have some shame!"

I laughed, as the others looked at them amused. Boromir scowled and grabbed me in a headlock and started giving me a noogie. I shouted for help and Hoshi moved at the wrong moment as Boromir let go and I was now riding side ways on Amberfire.

I squeaked and nearly fell to the ground if Boromir hadn't grabbed my shoulder and Legolas my hand and pulled my up right. I whacked Boromir for causing me to fall and he said, "Tis what you get for telling such stories."

I huffed, pouted and went to ride next to a more sympathetic Aragorn.

After a bit though, even Aragorn got boring and I decided to bother Eomer. I still had to get back at him for making those cracks about women when we first met. I rode up to him and said cheerfully, "Hello cream puff, still think war is no place for woman?"

He gave a arrogant snort, "of course. Women belong in the household. You should be there as well. Don't you miss the laundry and dishes to wash? The cleaning to be done?"

I gave my own snort, waving off his words, "And miss out on toturing you? I believe the household chores can wait. Besides, I helped in the battle at Helms Deep, in case you've forgotten."

He copied me, waving off my words, "Beginners luck. You couldn't kill a worm, let alone an Orc."

I shot back, "You couldn't wield a stick! You probably hold the sword by the blade and see how many Orcs you can give a concussion!"

We shot insults back and forth. I was enjoying seeing him get all riled. Unfortunate, my brother knew me too well and intervened before we could go to blows and warned that if I keep making trouble I would be tied and gagged to my horse.

After telling him he couldn't if he tried, and seeing the look on his face I thought it best to go visit Haldir. I pouted next to him and he said, "What bothers you little one?"

I let out a big mournful sigh and plopped on Amberfires neck, "I'm bored. Usually I find something to entertain myself with, but I can't seem to find anything."

He raised an eyebrow in question and I sat up and ticked off my fingers, "Boromir isn't any fun to pick on because he wants to tie me up and gag me as it is. I can't bug Legolas and Gimli, Gimli won't tell me stories if I do. I can't bug Eomer, again Boromir will tie me up and gag me. I can't bug you, cuz I can never seem to get a rile out of you."

He gave a snort at that and before I could continue he asked, "And why not Legolas?" I averted my eyes, holding down a blush, "Cuz he, um, he's not fun to bug."

I faced him, ignoring the look he gave me and said, "Aragorn is too cool to bug, but isn't very amusing. I can't bug Gandalf because he may turn me into a toad and there is no one else. The hobbits are goddess knows where and there is nothing else to do!"

I plop down once more and Amberfire whickered comfortably at me and I pet her in thanks. Cloud although sighed as if annoyed, but I knew she just knew I was always like this. Hal was silent and I sighed softly and apologized, "Sorry Hal, I don't mean to whine like a five year old."

He smiled a bit and shrugged, "It is alright. I understand that it can be a bit boring on these marches."

I nodded and blinked when I saw that we were heading into the creepy Fangorn Forest. I sighed, "My day just gets better." Hal asked, "You don't like the forest?" I shrugged and said quietly, "It just makes me uneasy."

I lapsed into silence as we made our way through the dim living forest. I listened to the trees groaning and tried to ignore the goose bumps going down my arms. A hand touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin until I saw that it was just Legolas. He asked concerned, "Are you alright Ariana?"

I forced a smile and nodded, "Great. Just, uneasy." I glanced around at the trees and Hal said amusingly, "Your not bored anymore though are you?"

I stared at him like he was crazy, then grinned and nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right." Amberfire said gently, "_Look Ariana."_

I looked ahead and saw light ahead and broke into a huge grin. We came out of the forest as we heard, laughter. Light, hobbit laughter! I could hardly believe my ears! "Merry and Pippin!"

Amberfire trotted ahead and I pulled up beside Boromir, who was grinning as madly as I was. In the near distance, we saw the two small forms of our hobbit friends basking on a rock surrounded by food.

As we neared I caught a few bits of their conversation. "A mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet up on a settee after a hard day's work." Came Pippin's voice.

"Only," Merry pointed out. "You've never done a hard day's work."

More laughing followed, even some from our companions. I laughed in relief and the two hobbits spot us and Pippin waves a tankard high, laughing. I whisper to Amberfire, "Uh oh, I think he's drunk."

She snorted in agreement. And I heard, "Welcome, my lords…" Merry said importantly, standing up. "To Isengard."

From my other side I heard Gimli growl. Then cry out in outrage, "You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!"

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Defended Pippin who tried to sound like it was important.

"Salted pork?" Gimli repeats eagerly. I can see the smile on his face. I hold back my giggle, "_I love this dwarf."_

"Hobbits." Gandalf muttered impatiently.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry explains happily.

They climbed down from their rock at Gandalf's orders. They went up to me, grinning cheekily, "Miss us?"

I laughed, jumped off Amberfire and hugged them tightly, "Never!" They hugged me back and I let them go and turned, "I do believe I have someone who wants to see you."

Boromir dismounted and the Hobbit's gapped before lunging and hugging him, "Your alive!" Boromir laughed and I had to save him before they hugged him to death. Then we rode into Isengard, Pippin with Aragorn and Merry with Boromir.

We rode up to a tree and it turned and I blinked and grinned as Treebeard said, "Hoom, I'm glad you've come." As they talked about Saruman, I nudged Amberfire and directed her to look at something that caught my eye. Something shined blue in the water.

I slid off Amberfire and reached into the water, grabbed something that felt like glass and pulled it out. I stare in shock and nearly dropped the picture frame. The picture inside it showed a tall smiling young man with white hair, next to a younger version of myself.

I heard someone come up behind me and heard Legolas asked worried, "Ariana." I turned to him and said shakily, "It's a picture of me and my brother."

He looked at it in surprise and it suddenly crumbled to dust in my hands. I stared at my empty hands, mind racing. Turning like in a trance I swung back up onto Amberfire and Gimli asked, worry clear in his tone, "What is it lass?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I looked pale, "It was a picture of my brother and I. It shouldn't be here. Why would it be in Isengard?"

I looked up at the tower and muttered, "Something isn't right. And I'm going to find out what."

I took a deep breath and heard Boromir call us and motioned for Gimli and Legolas to come, and made my way over to him. Amberfire nickered in worry and I pet her neck. As I came up Boromir asked, "are you alright, you look pale."

I nodded, "Just saw something I didn't like. I'm fine." He didn't look convinced but I wasn't paying attention as my thoughts raced. I looked up grimly as we began to approach the gate and thought, "_Serene must be alive. Damn."_

Pushing my feelings and thoughts aside I turned and made cheerful conversation with the Hobbits and finally we got to Meduseld. I sighed happily and cheered, "Beds! And a bath! If I'm not back in a couple of hours, send a search party."

The others laughed and I put up Amberfire and made sure Cloud was ok before going in, greeting Eowyn and a servant took me to a nice hot bath. As I soaked I decided something. I'd worry about Serene when she shows up, it wouldn't do anyone or me any good worrying myself sick over it.

Getting out, feeling better with my decision, I dressed in some clothes put out for me, luckily not a dress. I had to thank Eowyn later. I put my hair into a half ponytail and went out to the party. I ran into Legolas literally as he was about to knock on my door.

We stared at each other until I saluted and smiled, "Yes Cap'n?" He blinked and said, "Um, are you alright?" I nodded and said proudly, "Yep, I'm not going to worry about anything I can't do anything about."

He blinked and slowly smiled, "Good, then shall we go to the celebration?"

I nodded, took his arm and we went to the hall and the party. We got separated and I joined in on some singing and dancing before nearly getting kissed by four drunken bastards, and decided to go to bed before I hurt somebody. Saying good night to everyone I went to my room.

I gathered clothes to change into and heard a footstep behind me. i whipped around, grabbing the dagger hidden in my sleeve. Strong hands grabbed my arms and covered my face.

I stared in horror as a person in shadow chuckled and said, "I've found you my vixen." A big man, possibly a black smith acording to the muscles on his arms, with floppy black hair and a scar on his cheek sneered at me.

He said softly, "I saw you reject those other men, I knew you wouldn't reject me."

Fear parylized me, I couldn't move, couldn't think, as I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Then his mouth was on mine and he was moving towards the bed. My body went into overdrive and I yanked my lips free and kicked him hard in the groin.

He groaned, but didn't crumble or let go. I fought to get free as he pushed me against the wall and pinned my legs with his own. He smiled, licking his lips, "I like them feisty."

I shouted, "Legol.." He slammed his fist into my cheek, dazing me. I shook my head and felt him grab my shirt. I yanked my head back and slammed it into his nose. He let go with a growl, holding his bleeding nose and I bolted. I heard him follow and skidded around the corner as he caught my hair in his meaty fist and growled, "Oh no you don't."

I screamed and he hit me again. then it was like something snapped in me. I knew he meant to rape me, and I wasn't' going to go down easily. I slammed my fist into his throat, making him gag, and then pinched the nerves in his hands to make him let go of my hair and then did a round house kick to sent him back a few steps.

But it was like he was made of steel, it hardly affected him as he grabbed me by the arms and shook my so hard I thought my head would snap off. Once he stopped I screamed, "HELP! LEGOLAS! BOROMIR!"

Two fists collided with the mans face and I was dropped. I stared in shock as Boromir and Legolas advaced on the man and practically pulverized him.

I quickly grabbed their arms and pulled them off if, "Stop! He's down, no more!"

Boromir grabbed me then, picked me up like a feather and strode to my room, Legolas right behind him. he set me gently down on the bed and snarled, "What did he do? Did he do anything?"

I quickly shook my head and said, "Just a few bruises. I'm fine."

Legoals said, anger lacing his voice, "You are not fine! That pig was going to rape you!"

I snapped, feeling my wits and nerves fried, "Don't you think I know that! He didn't seem affect by any of my hits! He could have."

I broke off, feeling tears flow down my cheeks and Legolas looked ashamed and worried. Boromir pulled me into a hug and rocked me, "There now, your fine. I promise nothing more will happen to you."

I nodded, crying into his shirt. I pulled away and said softly, "I'm going to take a bath. Ok?"

They nodded and Boromir kissed my forehead before he left and I almost felt sorry for that guy, almost. I knew Legolas and Boromir weren't done with him.

Taking up my clothes and the jar of ointment from Lord Elrond into the bathroom. I made sure the bathroom door was locked before I heated the bath and got in. I looked at my bruised arms, exactly like finger marks, I felt the bruises on my face and back.

I hugged myself and shivered at the thought of what had almost happened. I winced when I realized how Cloud would react when she found out. I shook my head and got out and put on the ointment. Dressing I walked out to find the whole fellowship there.

I stared at them then said, "you didn't kill him did you?"

Gimli gave a snort, "Sadly no." I grinned and Pippin said cheerfully, "but we did take care of him, he won't be able to walk for a few weeks."

Merry nodded and I grinned, "Thanks."

Aragorn said strongly, "King Theoden is dealing with him as we speak, he won't get off lightly."

Boromir looked me over and asked, "Are you ok?"

I smiled softly, not hiding my gratidtude and thankfullness, "Better now. And if you gents don't mind. I want to sleep and pretend this is all a bad dream."

I hugged the Hobbits and then Aragorn goodnight. Grabbing the gruff Dwarf in a hug he grumbled as he patted my arm awkwardly. I hugged my brother and then Legolas. I whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded, with a small smile and they left. I curled up in bed, after making sure I had a dagger under my pillow and it took a bit before finally going to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33 Split up and march again

I woke up as something evil sprang up in my senses and I was half way down the hall before I even registered where I was and I flung open the door and saw Pippin screaming and twitching, holding the Palantir in his hands.

I screamed, "Wake up you fools!"

Aragorn was a second behind me and yanked the Palantir from Pippin, then crumbled. I grabbed a blanket and used it to grab the ball and toss it to the floor. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf thunders.

He pushes Merry aside easily and I knelt down next to him put my arm around Merry's shoulder, looking worriedly at Pippin.

Gandalf said commanding, "Look at me."

Pippin gives a jolt and looks into the wizard's eyes. "Gandalf! Forgive me!"

He looks away only to be brought back. "Look at me. What did you see?"

I saw fear in the youngest hobbit's eyes. "A tree…there was a white tree in courtyard of stone…it was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith." I hear Boromir whisper. I look over to him and then back at Pippin.

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf repeats. "Is that what you saw?"

Pippin was shaking now. "I saw…I saw _him_! I could hear his voice in my head!"

A shiver went down my spine. I nearly jumped when Gandalf said harshly, "And what did you tell him? Speak!"

Pippin whispered fearfully, "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Gandalf demanded, "What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

We stood in the hall as Gandalf explained things to the king, "I saw no lie in the Hobbit's eyes. He's a fool, but an honest fool." I tuned him out, thinking about poor Pippin and Merry.

I was brought back to reality as Gandalf said, "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone." He said this in a tone that was half-grim half-menacing, goddess knows only Gandalf can pull that off. "I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

A few hours later and all the arrangements and plans are laid out. I followed Gandalf and the hobbits to the stable. Merry said his good byes and I went up to Pippin and said, "Ello Pip."

He said quietly, "Hi Ariana." I touched his arm, making him look at me. I said, "It'll be alright. Your friends will always be with you, even when we aren't there." He nodded, trying to smile. I hugged him then lifted him and put him in front of Gandalf, "Be safe."

He looked at us in confusion and Gandalf said, "Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste!" Pippin whispered, "Merry? Ariana?"

Shadowfax burst forward and was out of the stable before you could sneeze. Merry bolted and I followed, Aragorn on our heels. We ran up a watchtower and watched as Shadowfax was soon out of sight. I was still kicking myself for thinking only of my own troubles and forgetting that Gandalf had the Palantir.

Aragorn saw the look on my face and put a hand on my shoulder, "It wasn't your fault."

I looked at him and slowly nodded before going down to find something to eat. I cheered up as I had lunch with the company, Gimli had me laughing ten minutes later with an outrageous story. Boromir sat sulkily beside me and finally said, "How did you convince me to stay here? My place is at Minas Tirith."

I looked at him innocently and he said defiantly, "You aren't injured, you don't really need me to stay. And yet you pleaded with me to stay with you instead of going to Gondor where I am needed."

I watched him pout like a child and said with a soft smile, "You will make it to Gondor in due time. But for now, you need to stay with your King. His Reluctant Highness will need all his friends soon."

Everyone looked at me and I smiled and said, "We will benefit more by sticking together that splitting up now. Believe me."

He let out a reluctant sigh and I grinned cheekily and kissed his cheek ,"Trust me." Suddenly the doors burst open and Aragorn ran in and yelled, "The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

We looked at the King expectedly and he said firmly, "And Rohan will answer!"

He turns to Eomer, "Muster the Rohirrim. Gather the army at Dunharrow. You have two days, on the third we ride for Gondor, and war."

We all got up and bustled to get everything ready. I had a moment to think how much I'd miss my bed and baths before going to double-check on some of the preparations.

So off we march for Gondor. And right now we're camping for the night, Legolas and Haldir were keeping me company around our fire and I look up as Eowyn walk out of a tent with an armor clad Merry and ushers him off to the smithy. I smiled at the eager Hobbit.

Eomer was sitting at a nearby fire with his companion and said sternly to his sister, "You should not encourage him."

Eowyn retorts back, "And you should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart." Eomer answers. "Just the reach of his arm."

His companion, snorts.

"Why should Merry be left behind?" she asks the two men. "He has as much cause to go to war as you."

Eomer stands up and turns to face his sister. "You know as little of war as that hobbit." He muttered a bit harshly. "When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee, and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men Eowyn."

I knew I had as much chance of standing with these two elves watching me, as a snowball chance in hell. So I improvised. A small rock the size of a golf ball was in my hand and I flicked it and it bounced harmlessly off Eomers shoulder, but it got his attention.

I said sternly, "I thought we already had this discussion Eomer. Whether we are woman or men or even Hobbits, what right do you have to say we can't fight for what we love and care about?"

He turned to me and glared, "This is none of your concern."

I saw the elves look at each other exasperatedly before I stood up and walked up to Eomer. Glaring back I said, "I don't care. You better stop bad mouthing Hobbits. And you shouldn't underestimate the skills of hobbit-folk. True they're not as big as you are; true they're not as strong as you are but he would not run. Merry would stand and fight!"

I poked his chest and said, "And another thing, shut up about how woman can't be warriors! Or I'll show just what I can do."

Hearing clapping behind me and I turned to find a pair of elf twins grinning at me, with a company of men behind them. I felt my jaw drop and I demanded, "What are you doing here? Get your own campsite you hooligans!"

Eomer forgotten, I ran up as the Twins laughed, dismounted and I jumped to hug first Elrohir then Elladan. Elladan hugged me tight and said, "Good to see you too little one."

Haldir and Legolas said hello as I eyed the men behind them. I blinked as Elladan said, "We rode in with about twenty rangers from the north to fight alongside Aragorn."

"Father came with us." Elrohir said, "Arwen is dying; he has brought the sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken must return to Minas Tirith."

I spun around and said eagerly, "So you're saying the sword that was broken has been remade?"

They both nodded and I felt my face split into a grin. Elladan turned to the March Warden and Legolas, "So tell me, how is it you haven't managed to kill her yet?"

Smile gone. I elbowed him and said, "hey! I'll have you know I wasn't too much trouble."

Hal snorted, turning his face away and I glared. Boromir had appeared at some point, had heard Elladan and said, "oh yes, a pleasant as a Warg." I gasped in mock agony and said, "Fine, I disown the lot of you!"

Turning on my heel I made to stomp off dramatically but was caught by the arms by the twins and Elrohir said diplomatically, "We're teasing, I'm sure you weren't too bad."

I glared as the others snorted or turned away to hide their smiles. I growled, "Thank you Elrohir, but I'm still disowning them." He chuckled and Boromir said, "Aw Ariana." I put up my hand and said, "Talk to the hand."

Turning I smiled at the rangers, who looked at me warily and I waved at the Twins, who watched in amusement and said, "I'm going for a walk. You guys catch up and all."

Boromir opened his mouth to stop me, but I ignored him and stalked away. Of course this was an act, but I found it hilarious how they looked convinced that I was mad. I found a nice boulder to sit on and I sat back to look up at the stars, my favorite past time since I got here.

The Twins found me there and I smiled happily and saluted, "Ello ol chaps! How goes it?"

They stared and Elladan shook his head, "Why is it every time we see you, you seem to grow more and more strange?" I grinned widely, "Part of my charm. So what can I do for you?"

They jumped up gracefully and sat on either side of me, "We would like to know what has gone on since we saw you last."

I shrugged and told them the long tale of my journey so far and as I ended, I took a swig of water Elrohir offered and Elladan said, "You've done much little one. And you have saved many lives."

I shrugged and handed the water skin back, "I wasn't about to sit back and watch them die." Elrohir said, "But, we've been told you have a dangerous power that can kill you."

I stared at him and then snarled, "I'm going to kill Boromir!" Elladan shook his head, "It was not Boromir who told us."

I looked at him in confusion and Elrohir smiled and said, "Legolas let slip this bit of information when me needled him for information. Do not blame him."

I sighed and said, "Fine, yes I do have a power. But I promised not to use it too much that it kills me. And I keep my promises."

They seemed satisfied and said, "That's good to know."

I stared as they got off the boulder and I said, "That's what you wanted to know all along wasn't it?"

Seeing their identical grins I let out a cry of outrage and pounced. Elrohir caught me and I was attacked by both Twins and tickled.

I squeaked and squirmed. They finally let me go and I glared, "Not funny." They laughed and I cracked a grin and stretched, "Well, I guess we should head back and see how much I can make my brother squirm." Their grins told me they were in and we went to give the others hell.

After about an hour of no mercy, I finally sat beside my pouting brother and leaned against him tiredly, "Oh I love you. Stop pouting."

He shot me a glare and I smirked. Then I saw his face suddenly light up and he said, "Oh yes Little Sister, have you seen my horn? I haven't been able to find it anywhere."

I stiffened and looked to the side, as if the tent next to us was the most interesting thing in the world, "Um no." He eyed me carefully and said, "Ariana, where is my horn?"

I strightened and saw the look of murder on his face. Jumping to my feet, holding up my hands, "I don't know!"

He stood with a growl, "I know you know something. Now where is it?"

With a squeak I bolted, Boromir right on my heels. I spotted Haldir and whipped behind him, not seeing the Twins and Legolas walk up, "Hide me!"

Hal looked at me, amused, "Why?"

I grabbed the back of his shirt and said, "Boromir's mad at me!"

The Twins walked up with Legolas and Legolas asked, "What did you do?"

We heard Boromir roar, "ARIANA!"

I hid my face as Boromir stormed up, "He thinks I did something to his horn."

Elladan asked the million-dollar question, "Did you?"

I mumbled, "Maybe."

Elrohir said diplomatically, "Now Boromir, what is this about?"

Boromir growled angrily, "Excuse me My Lords, but I want to speak to my sister privately."

Haldir said in his haughty way, "Now surely you can speak among friends."

Boromir demanded as he tried to grab me from around the elf, "Come out from behind their Ariana!"

I shot back defiantly, "No!" he whipped around and I hid behind Elladan and said, "I didn't do anything to it! That stupid Uruk broke it and I might have accidentally dropped it in the river." Ok so the accident part was a lie, but if he knew I dropped it on purpose, he'd really kill me!

He stood glaring and I peek out from behind the elf and said, "I'm sorry, I know it meant a lot but we were hurrying to get Merry and Pip and well."

I paused and his shoulders sagged as he thought a moment and said, "I forgive you. Now will you stop hiding?"

I slowly came out from behind Elladan, and stood twiddling my thumbs. He grabbed me into a hug and said, "Now why didn't you just tell me?"

I made a face, "And have you freak out while I was in range? No thanks."

He looked at me in surprise, "I wouldn't hurt you!"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok, but you would have whapped me." I sobered and said softly, "I am sorry."

"All is forgiven." He answered, letting go and ruffling my hair. I made a face and then heard someone say, "awww." Turning I pulled a face at the elves, looking quite amused and said, "Glad my brother wanting to kill me is entertaining."

Elladan said, "Very." Elrohir nudged him and they waved before leaving and before I could lunge.

Glaring after them, I turned to Hal and Legolas, "Thanks for letting me hide behind you." They grinned and I heard Elladan call, "What about me?"

I yelled, "You lost my gratitude!" I heard him whine, turned with a wink to Hal and Legolas and hurried after my brother.


	34. Chapter 34Feelings and Brothers

Legolas watched Ariana run off, not realizing the March Warden was watching him until he said, "You care for her?"

Legolas looked at him in surprise and Haldir smiled mysteriously, "Don't let her go, or you may never find her again."

With that he walked off and Legolas shook his head at him, not in the mood for Haldir's games. But the words echoed in his mind and he couldn't help but look back at Ariana, laughing merrily at something Bormir had said.

Sighing, he went to join them, not understanding why his chest flip flopped when he was near her or why when she was around the world seemed to light up.

I looked up as Legolas sat beside me, looking troubled. Worried I asked, "you ok Legolas?" He looked up in surprise and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

I wasn't convinced but let it drop as he turned to discuss something with Gimli. I looked into the fire, letting my mind drift. When I began to nod off I decided now was a good time to get some sleep. I saw the others were doing the same and grabbed my bedroll. Curling up into it, I noticed that Legolas was still sitting by the fire, while everyone was getting into their bedrolls.

Sitting up I tugged on his sleeve and he looked at me, confused. I whispered, "Get some sleep." He nodded and turned back to the fire. Pulling my blanket around my shoulders I got up and sat beside him, "What's the matter?"

He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes that made my stomach flip flop. We stared at each other until he sighed and said, "nothing really. Don't worry."

I gave a snort, "Yeah right." That got him to smile and he sat up and said, "Best get some rest." He stood and went to get his blanket. I watched him, confused and got back to my bedroll. I blinked as he lied down beside me and I scooted back until our backs touched, "Good night Legolas."

He whispered, "Good night Ariana." I couldn't figure out why he was acting this way, put the only thing I could think about doing was trying to comfort him. Relaxing against him I slowly fell asleep.

O0o0o0o0

In my sleep, I heard a familiar voice call my name. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time. Realizing who it was I woke up and looked around. Sighing inwardly when I saw that I was still at the campsite next Legolas, I nearly freaked when the same voice whispered in my ear, "Ariana, I need you."

With stealth I didn't know I had that would get me away from Legolas with out waking him, I snuck out of my bedroll and cautiously made my way after the voice. I wasn't sure if the voice of my brother Daniel was real or a trap, but something inside me wanted to find out.

I stepped around bodies and got a chill when I stood in front of the Dimholt Road. I whispered harshly, "Ok, where are you? Come out so I can kick your ass!"

I heard the whisper of a chuckle and turned to the side to see the upper half of my glowing brother, I could see the rocks behind him and knew he was a ghost. My jaw dropped and I stared in disbelief and pained hope. He smiled and said softly, like a bit of wind, "You'll catch a fly."

I snapped my mouth shut and asked quietly, "Is it really you?" His smile said it all. I smiled back and said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

gAnd who is this fine gentleman?"

I nearly leapt out of my skin as the Twins stood on either side of me, looking ready to attack Daniel if he showed any sign of aggression. Daniel raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed and said, "Guys, this is my brother Daniel. Daniel, this is Elladan and Erohir."

Daniel bowed respectivly and the Twins looked at me in amazement and disbelief. I shrugged and said, "So Daniel, I'm guessing you have something important to tell me."

He nodded and said quietly, "Serene plans on challenging when you have your final march. It will be the last battle." I sighed and rubbed my arm, "So she is alive. Figures that witch wouldn't die."

Daniel cracked a smile and said, "Can't stay much longer. Take care Firecracker, and don't give your new brother so much grief."

I smiled back, holding back my tears, "It's what I do." Daniel shook his head, his body beginning to fade as he looked at the Elves, "Take care of her. She needs it."

They nodded and he walked up and I closed my eyes as I felt something cold as he kissed my forehead, "I will always love you and be with you. Good bye."

I opened my eyes, a tear escaping down my cheek, "I love you too."

He smiled and dissapeared.

Turning I bolted, running as quick and silently as I could until I came to a spot around some boulders and sat with my knees to me chest, crying. The Twins appeared a few seconds later and sat on either side of me, both putting an arm around me. I turned and buried my face into Elladan's chest and cried softly.

He held me and I think Elrohir sang something in elvish. When I seemed to finally run out of tears, I sat back and took the hankercheif Elrohir offered. I wiped my cheeks and Elrohir asked, "So that really was your brother?"

I nodded and sighed, "He used his nickname for me. No one knows about it but us. His last parting."

Elladan asked gently, "What did his warning mean? Your final march?"

I shook my head, "I understand it, but I'm not sure if I can tell you. No offense, but I don't want to say anything that might change the story."

We sat in silence, until I said, "But, it was nice to see him again. even if it was just half of him." I looked and saw the Twins smiling softly at me and then I frowned, "What did he mean for you to take care of me? I can take care of myself!"

Elrohir stood and held out a hand, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

I took his hand and Elladan said, "But he is right." I glared, but he looked at me innocently and I stuck my tongue out as Elrohir interviened, "Lets go get some sleep."

I nodded and quickly hugged them both, "Thank you guys." Elrohir kissed my cheek, "Think nothing of it Mellon. We are friends here."

Elladan smiled at me and I had to smile back. We snuck back to our bedrolls and I just got back under my bedroll when Legolas looked at me sleeply and asked, "You alright?"

I lied on my side so that he could see that I had been crying, "Yes, I just had a dream about my brother." He was silent and I thought he had gone back to sleep when I felt him shift and he touched my arm gently, "Are you sure your ok?"

I made the mistake of looking at him and his expression turned worried at the tearstains on my cheeks and my red eyes. I quickly put a finger to his lips and said, "Really, I'm fine. Please don't worry."

I sat up and at his look that he wouldn't drop it, I confessed, "I actually saw my brothers ghost." He looked at me in surprise and I nodded, "Yeah, he came to warn me that Serene _is _still alive and I will face her sometime in the future."

I looked down, feeling like I was about to cry again when his finger touched my chin and made me look at him. I looked into his eyes and he said softly, "It's ok."

Those simple words broke the dam and I buried my face into his chest and cried again. I thought to myself, "_I'm turning into such a crybaby."_

He held me as we lied there and I once again ran out of tears and whispered, "Thank you Legolas."

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Anything for you _Melamin_."

I felt my mind getting hazy from exaustion and mumbled, "What does _Melamin_ mean?"

He whispered, "I'll tell you some day."

Deciding it was some elf mystery, I let myself drift of to sleep in his arms.

O0o0o0o0o0oo


	35. Chapter 35 Food Poisoning

I woke up rather early by Cloud who warned, "_If you don't wake up now, you'll be teased again."_

I sat up sleeply and looked at Legolas who sat up in confusion. I yawned and mumbled, "Cloud says wake up. But why?"

Just then Boromir shifted and stood up goggily. Legolas and I looked at each other, grinned and I got up and leapt at him, "Good morning Brother!"

Not prepared for the early morning assault, he fell in a heap and I sat on his chest, grinned widely, "Wake up."

He stared at me and then glared, "why are you awake so early? And get off."

I stood and said, "I woke up to say good morning and see you fall down." He growled in his throat and I grinned wider as he went to use the men's bush. I smirked and started getting breakfast ready as Legolas woke the others up more gracefully than me.

Boromir came back grumbling about crazy sisters and sat down next to me, rubbing his face. Elladan and Elrohir came up and said cheerfully, "Good morning."

Boromir looked at them suspiciously and asked, "Did you and my sister get into the sugar?" I gave a snort as I handed out breakfast, "I wish."

The Twins shook their heads and joined us for breakfast. After we ate the camp began to wake up and I went to check the horses. I then thanked Cloud by splitting an apple between her and Amberfire. They ate it happily and I explained what had happened last night.

Cloud gave a huge sigh, "_Damn that woman!"_

I sighed with her and said, "Yeah I know."

gKnow what?"

I spun and stared at Haldir, him smirking at catching me off guard and smacked him on the shoulder, "I've told you before, don't sneak up on me Hal."

His smirk grew and he said, "I don't recall."

I glared and he held up his hands, "Peace. I just came to see if you were alright." I blinked, staring at him and then frowned, "Twins blabbed didn't they?"

He nodded and I rubbed the bridge of my nose and asked, "Let me guess, the rest of the company knows now huh?"

He gave a nod and I leaned against Cloud and groaned, "oh great. Now how do I explain this to them?"

Hal put a hand on my shoulder and said calmly, "They have explained that you don't wish to talk about it. No one will ask."

I blinked and sighed in relief, "I just might have to thank them then, after I smack them for blabbing in the first place."

He chuckled, ruffling my hair and I scowled and pushed his hand away, "Aw come on Hal. Now it's even messier."

He smirked and I grumbled before finding my pack, then my brush and letting my hair out of it's braid and brushing it. I heard someone say snidely, "So you are a woman, I was beginning to wonder."

I raised an eyebrow at Eomer and said, "Oh you actually have a brain, I was beginning to wonder." He scowled and I smirked and whipped my hair into a ponytail and said, "you really need to work on your insults Eomer. Oh hey, have you seen Merry?"

He shrugged and said almost pleasantly, "I saw him over that way." He pointed and I smiled, "Thanks." He looked surprised as I hurried by him and went to find Merry taking sword lessons from Boromir. Smiling, I decided to join them.

I took out my sword and showed him a few moves and blocks of my own. Then as Merry began to get the hang of it the Twins walts up and Elladan said, "Why don't you show me if you've lost your edge, Ariana."

I gave a snort and held at the ready as he drew his sword. We stood at a stand off until he lunged. I blocked and whipped my sword into a cresent and he blocked it. I started to grin as I swung my sword into a complicated strike that hit your enemy in three different places nearly at the same time.

Elladan blocked it and then attacked with his own complicated strike that nearly cut my side if I had been a second slower. I lunged in and we clashed and held. Neither of us gaining any ground, as we pushed each other.

Then I smiled innocently, catching him off guard and jumped back. As he tried to catch himself I came back in and the blade of my sword rested on his collar bone, and his poised at my heart.

We both smiled at each other and backed off. I held out my hand and said, "Nicely done Elladan."

We clasped forearms as he said, "Well you haven't gotten rusty, I'll give you that much." I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone clapped, not realizing a crowd had formed. I looked saw Lord Elrond walking up.

I sheathed my sword and bowed to him, "Nice to see you again Lord Elrond." He smiled as I straightened and said, "Good to see you too. I see your keeping these two in line."

The Twins scowled and I raised my eyebrow, "My Lord, is that even possible?"

He chuckled and the Twins glared at me, which I smiled innocently. Lord Elrond gave me the barest of a wink and walked away. My smile grew and I turned from the Twins and saw that Eomer had been watching.

I waved at him and then turned and poked my Brother, "Do you want to have a go?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "My love, I have my pride. I'm not going to let you bruise it." I pouted and Merry came up and grabbed my waist in a hug, "Can you teach me?"

I smiled happily at him, stuck my tongue out at Boromir and took Merry aside and started teaching him a simple tecnique that could get under your enemies guard. It took about an hour before I was stisfied that he wouldn't forget before calling break for lunch.

He raced for the food and I followed at a walk. I found Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and the Twins eating with the hobbit, but didn't see Haldir. So I went to look for him. I spun to go look and ran smack into him.

I looked up, smiled brilliantly and said, "Found you!" He raised an eyebrow and said in his cocky voice, "Really?"

I grabbed his arm and said, "Yes my dear elf. Now it's lunch time." He let me drag him to the others and I let him go and took the bowl handed to me. I then saw that Eowyn looking eagerly from the pot and froze. The others were looking at their bowls with hidden distaste.

She looked at me and asked eagerly, "How do you like it?"

I forced myself to take a bite of something grey and then smiled, "Great! Why don't you take a bowl to Eomer? I'm sure he's hungry."

Haldir persuaded, "Yes, I just heard him talking about getting something to eat."

She smiled brightly, scooped a bowl and hurried to find him. We then all dumped our bowls into the fire, turning it green. Gimli said, "And what do we do about that?"

I glanced around so that no one but us could see and stuck my hand in the flames and snapped my fingers. It suddenly turned to normal and I yanked my hand out as Boromir hissed, "Ariana!" I looked at him innocently as Eowyn came up and saw our empty bowls and said, "Do you want more?"

We all said we were full and couldn't possibly eat another bite. She smiled happily and took our dishes. Once she was out of sight Boromir said angrily, "What was that Ariana?"

I shrugged, "I just did a trick to turn the fire back to normal. It's simple and can't hurt." At his look of disbelief I pointed out, "I did way bigger things at Helm's Deep. And I didn't hear you screaming then."

He sighed in defeat and I said, "anyway, as I'm sure _someone _has told you."

I looked over at the innocent looking Twins and said, "Serene is alive and out for my blood. To beat her I'll have to go all out. But I won't break my promise."

I looked at all of them, looking worried. I said sternly, "And no matter what, do not interfear. The last thing that I need is to protect any of you while battling her. She will use anything she can against me. You know this."

Aragorn nodded and said, "Ok, but you must swear to not over do it."

I rolled my eyes and rummaged through my bag and handed out apples and jerky, "Yes mother."

Legolas asked curiously, "Where did you get these?"

I smiled and rolled the apple in my palm, "I raided the kitchen before we left. Good thing huh?"

They all nodded and I munched my apple happily.


	36. Chapter 36 Dimholt Road and annoying men

After eating the food we kind of split up to do our own thing. I decided to check the tack for Amberfire and Cloud and found a few pieces that needed repair. As I sat next to the horses with a needle and thread I listened carefully to the chatter of Cloud and Amberfire. They were discussing the difference of apples and carrots, and which was better.

I argued as I snipped the thread, "But if you eat a sugar cube then an apple, it tastes great!" Cloud nodded and said dreamly, "_Mmm, sugar and apples."_

Amberfire had to agree, and I glanced up as night began to fall. I winked at the two and swiftly tacked them up, settling my pack on Cloud. Pulling them along I heard Legolas say to Aragorn, "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?"

I said cheerfully behind them, "Yeah Aragorn."

They turned and Boromir said, "No Ariana, this will be too dangerous."

I raised an eyebrow and said to Hal as he came up, "You know, we've been through this, and he still doesn't understand that no matter what he says, I'm still coming."

I handed Amberfire's reins to him as he snorted. Aragorn hesetated and I said, "Aragorn, I'm coming. Even if you don't want me to."

He sighed and nodded, "Fine. Lets go."

I smiled brightly and swung up onto Cloud as the Rangers and Twins rode up. I winked at them and we rode out of Dunharrow and into the Dimholt Road. I kept my good mood through sheer will even among the grim stricken faces of the men, and the creepyness of Dimholt Road.

Actually I had a cheerful conversation with Cloud, the argument that chocolate was better than oats. I shook my head and said, "_No wait, oats are a horses chocolate right? So their both great."_

She thought about it and finally nodded, "_Your right. Ok, so then which would you rather do? Fall off a cliff or fall down a ravine?"_

I cocked my head to the side, "Hmm, I'd have to say ravine, you could stop if you hit something, a cliff is straight down."

I accidently said this aloud and got weird looks by the rangers. I ignored them and turned to Haldir, "So what do you think? If you had to fall down one which would you rather, cliff or ravine?"

Hal raised an confused eyebrow and I explained, "Cloud's queastion."

He shrugged, "Your right, a ravine you might be able to catch yourself. If you fall off a cliff you don't have a chance."

I smiled smugly at Cloud and she shook her head with a snort. I turned to Hal and said, "Thanks Hal." He nodded and someone behind me said, "How can you laugh? This is an important journey and you chatter merrily like some chicken."

I turned and looked at a ranger and said, "I wasn't talking to you, so butt out." He gave a snort and said, "This is why woman should stay home. They chatter and distract the men from achieving their goal."

I gave a snort and said haughtly, "Aragorn seems fine to me. So shut your trap."

I turned from him and ignored him. he didn't like that, so he pulled up beside me and sneered, "So who's bedroll will you be keeping warm tonight?"

He didn't even see my fist coming until it connected with his cheek and he fell off his horse. I turned and ignored him as he crashed in a heap and his horse continued without him. I pulled beside Hal, who was glaring at the fallen Ranger and nudged him, "So, did you know that Pippin could eat four Lemba's in one setting?"

He looked at me in surprise and I whispered, "I'm just glad Cloud didn't get a hold of him."

He smirked and I looked back and called, "better hurry up or you'll be left behind."

The Ranger glared death and then looked surprised when none of his fellow rangers helped him. We kept riding for a while and then Aragorn called that we should camp. We all dismounted and I called, "I'll take first watch Aragorn."

He nodded and everyone started eating packed food and settling down to rest. I sat on a rock and munched on some jerky as I kept watch for any danger. I looked up as some horses began to fidget and knew that if they didn't calm down they could get all the horses to panic.

I went up and offered apples, comforting words and pets. They slowly calmed down and relaxed and I returned to my post. I nearly had a heart attack when Legolas suddenly appeared next to me and I hissed, "What is with you elves and giving me heart attacks?"

He smirked and sat next to me, "My apologise. Why did you hit that Ranger?"

I shrugged and rested my chin in my hand, "We had a disagreement."

gThat resulted in you hitting him right off his horse?"

I nodded, smirk forming, "It was deserving. Trust me."

We were silent and I didn't have a problem with that. I figured he was staying up with me cuz I hated the dark, and it was sweet. I pulled some leather strips I had gotten from Eowyn and started to braid them. Legolas looked at it curiously and I whispered, "I thought I'd try to remember how to do this, it seems my hands know more than my brain does."

My fingers fumbled and I undid it and restarted. Legolas lenaed close so that he could whisper and I could hear him, "Where did you learn this?"

I smiled and said, "Believe it or not, my mom." I looked at his surprised look and grinned, "Yep, right before she passed away. I believe I was about 5-6 years old and my fingers still remember."

He took my hand and said, "It's a fond memory." I nodded and finished the braiding, fashaning it into a bracelet. I swift tied it around his wrist and said, "So that no matter where we end up. We'll always be friends."

I smiled up at him and he smiled back and nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

Feeling my cheeks heat up I looked to the side and we sat there for a bit before a queastion came to mind and when I turned to ask it I paused when I noticed that his ears were pink and he looked like he was about to say something.

But when he saw me watching, seemed to change his mind and looked away. I did the same and we sat in silence until out shift was over and went to our bedrolls. I lied awake for a while, thinking about my question and decided to be safe and not ask him what he thought of me.

Curling up I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37 Spooks and Skeletons

The next few days passed by in a boring blur. I mostly chatted with Cloud or one of the Twins as the horses grew increasingly uneasy just as the men did. The paths became more wild and tangled, making our travel laborious. The nights were foggier and an unshakeable air of gloom hung persistently above the company.

As I stood watch at night, sometimes kept company by an elf but mostly alone, and felt like I was being watched. I mentioned this to Cloud and she said, "_You know it could be that they don't want us here."_

I shrugged, "_Could be." _

Up ahead I heard the men whisper and murmur and I saw a big cavern loom up in front of us. Gimli asked quietly, as if afraid to speak loudly, "What kind of army would linger in such a place?"

Legolas answered, "One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so, Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they fulfilled their pledge."

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight?" Legolas asked, casting a meaningful glance at Aragorn. "The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom their oath they swore. From the north shall he come; need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the paths of the dead."

As we drew upon the cavern Gimli commented, "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away."

Boromir agreed and said, "This really is the place of the dead." I whispered in Cloud's ear and took off my pack and she and Amberfire turned and raced back the way we had come. Soon the other horses followed. The group looked at me and I meerly shrugged like, 'Don't look at me, I didn't do it.'

Legolas then read the markings, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

I frowned and said, "Creepy." Boromir nodded and Aragorn dissapeared into the dark, soon followed by Legolas. Gimli said in outrage, "Well this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dares not?"

He groaned, "I'll never hear the end of it!" and struts after them. I looked at Boromir, smiled brilliantly and followed Gimli. I heard him and everyone else follow and I nearly freaked when I was surrounded by complete darkness.

I nearly screamed when two hands touched my shoulders and Elladan said quietly, "Easy little one."

Elrohir said calmly, "Walk with us." They took my hands and I stumbled after them, shivering slightly but didn't dare show any other sign of fear. I'm sure the elves saw right through it, but if the other men saw, I'd never hear the end of it.

Suddenly my foot caved in on something and I struggled to get it out. I heard Boromir ask, "What was that?" I grumbled, "Sorry, that was me. My foots stuck."

I let go of the Twin's hand to try and pull it out when my other foot sunk. I snarled, "Peachy, can someone light a match?"

I heard Aragorn and Boromir giving orders and sighed. A ball of fire appeared above me and I flicked it to two unlit torches Legolas held. He handed one to Aragorn and I looked down to see what my feet were caught in.

I nearly flipped. Corpses. Lots and lots of corpses. I grabbed the Twins and they managed to tug me free and I clutched Elladan's sleeve, looking away from the dead under out feet. I hear a man whisper, "That is why woman belong in a house hold."

I looked over at the same man I had punched and growled, "Shut it. By the way, nice black eye."

He scowled and walked away.

Boromir glared after him before asking, concerned, "Are you alright Ariana?" We have set up camp for the time being at a spot away from the decaying corpses, as we tried to figure out where we should go. I nodded, touching his arm, "Fine Boromir."

Mr. Black eye walked past and said sweetly, "That's good, because you have the first watch Lady Ariana." I smiled back just as sweetly and said, "Aw is it cuz your too scawrd of the icky corpses to do it yourself? Don't worry, they only like handsome men."

He smile fell like a hot potatoe and Boromir chided, "Ariana!" I waved bye as Mr. Black eye stalked away. Legolas came up and said curiously, "Isn't he the one you punched?"

Boromir whipped to look at me, "You what? Why?"

I shrugged and said calmly, "he asked whose bedroll I'd be sharing and I took offense. He's been bugging me since day one, don't worry about it." Seeing Boromir's and Legolas's faces ready to kill I said sternly, "Don't hurt him, that's my job."

It took a bit and getting Aragorn involved to convinced them that they couldn't maim or kill the guy. Then I sat up for watch and kept a torch right next to me. Boromir offered to join me, as did Legolas but I assured them I'd be fine and they finally went to get some rest.

Though I was secretly terrified and shaking in my boots, I wanted to show the men wrong and that I could stay up all by myself. Aren't I the perfect student?

I was a bit jumpy and looked around warily until a ranger relieved me and I scurried to my bedroll, which somehow ended up between Boromir and Legolas, curled up and shut my eyes. I made myself think I was in a bed somewhere not creepy and haunted and finally fell asleep.

I woke up to Boromir shaking me awake and I quickly packed up my things and waited ready to move. Boromir handed me some food and we ate in silence until we began to go again. This time I stuck to Boromir like glue and he didn't seem to find that I sometimes grabbed his sleeve or hand when noises or something spooked me.

I didn't hear any insults or cracks about woman and I had a sneaky suspicion that the reason for that was the glaring Elves, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli. I smiled and thought happily, "_Awww. I'm so loved!"_ Then I scowled and thought fearcly, "_This better not make me a Mary sue or there will be hell to pay. Pain and Death!"_

I was broken from my mental maniac laughter when we suddenly stopped. I looked around at the skulls on the walls and the temp dropping a couple of degrees. I looked to where Aragorn had led us, to a large underground hall.

"Who enters my domain?" came a voice from beyond the grave.

I looked around warily as the voice said, "The dead do not suffer the living to pass." I clenched my fists and raised my chin in defiance to the voice. The King of the dead appeared in front of us and I glared at him.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn cried, and I thought happily, "_You tell him Aragorn!"_

The king laughs a high, cold laugh that sent shivers up and down my spine, and a city of ghosts appear and surround the breathing. "The way is shut," the King repeats, sounding very creepy. "It was made by those who are dead; and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

"Now you must die…"

I tensed, ready to defend if we were struck as Aragorn said loudly, "I summon you to fulfill your oath."

The King of the dead said haughtly, "None but the King of Gondor may command me." I watched as Aragorn pulled out Anduril and held it in front of him.

King Deadman swings his ghostly sword at Aragorn who brings Anduril up for the block. When it clashed the King hissed, "That bind was broken!"

"It has been remade." Aragorn hissed and shoves King Deadman back. Then turns and surveys the soldiers of the dead. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?"

He turns, looking expectant. I looked around at the dead guys, almost hopeful. Aragorn repeats himself, "What say you?"

"You waste your time Aragorn," Gimli said, sounding disdainful. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" he cried, a hint of desperation in his gray eyes, and I felt for him, "What say you?"

King Deadman sent Aragorn a horrible smirk and laughed his cold, cruel laugh as the ghostly army began to fade. "You have my word!" Aragorn cried, this time truly desperate. "Fight for me and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli roared.

But it was too late; the dead had disappeared. I put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder as a loud rumbling echoed through the cavern. The company turned to see the doorway breaking and thousands of skulls flowing like water, straight at us.

"OUT!" Aragorn commanded. We ran like hell on wheels. I saw the skulls coming too fast and if we got swarmed, not all of us would make it, or some could get pushed over the edge. I threw out my hand and a wall of wind spread from me to the exit and I shouted, "Go before this breaks!" Everyone bolted and as the last person passed the skulls the wall broke.

We manage to escape from the swarm of skulls and emerged from a doorway at the back of the mountain into the sunlight. I squinted at the sudden brightness. When my eyes had adjusted, I saw the lush green mountains and the shoreline of the sea.

Down below, were the black Corsair ships of the pirates and the cities they had ransacked. I checked to make sure everyone had made it, then watched helplessly as Aragorn falls to his knees in despair.

Legolas places a hand on the shoulder of the soon-to-be-king when he suddenly turns, hearing a sound.

We follow his gaze and see the King Deadman. I see Aragorn's eyes go wide in surprise and I slowly grinned. The King of the dead gazed at Aragorn, as if weighing something.

"We fight!"

I threw up my arms and yelled, "Yes!" I grinned widely and we turned to face the oncoming pirates.


	38. Chapter 38 Hide and Seek, pirate ships

We stood at the bank and Aragorn called, "You will go no further! You will not enter Gondor!"

The captain of one of the ships barked, "And you will deny us passage?"

Aragorn said quietly, "legolas, shoot an arrow past that man's ear."

Legolas took aim and Gimli said, "Mind your aim." And nudged the bow. The shot went wide and hit the man beside the captain. Legolas looked at Gimli in annoyance and Gimli said in shock, "Oh!"

I laughed as he said, "Right we warned ya, preapare to be boarded!"

The pirates laughed, "By you and what army?"

Aragorn grinned, "This army."

They nearly shit their pants when the army of the dead came at them from behind us and we happily took over their ships.

I helped put some things away as we sailed down the river and nearly fell on my butt when a ghost appeared in front of me, "Your Brother is looking for you."

I stared and then slowly smiled and said, "Thank you. Um where is he?" The ghost, looking about 30-ish when he had died pointed to a ship next to us. Boromir was scowling at the rail and I laughed, "I got on the wrong ship! How silly."

I turned to the ghost and said, "Thank you, um?" He bowed his head and said, "Glicyn." I smiled and bowed back, "I'm Ariana. And thank you." He gave a nod and I turned, grabbed a roll of rope and ran to the mast and started climbing.

I heard men whispering but ignored them as I came to the crows nest. I grinned at the Ranger there and tied the rope to mast and looked over at the ranger over on the other ship. I called, "Tie this to the mast!"

At his nod I tossed the rope and he caught it and tied it tight. I grinned widely and cautsiously stepped onto the rope. I heard Boromir yelling and smiled down at him and crept over the rope. He started climbing the mast and yelled, "young lady, you get down from there right now!"

I looked at him, smirked and fell. I heard gasps as I grabbed the rope and swung around before letting go at the right moment and shot up and landed on the railing of the crows nest. I motioned to the ranger on the ship I just left and he untied it and I did this side and rolled it up.

I handed it to the man next to me and saw Boromir's head peek over the edge and he growled, "You are in so much trouble!"

I grinned and fell back. He gave a shout and I grabbed the yard of the mast and then dropped. I landed on the rail next to the steering wheel and called up, "Only if you can catch me dear brother!"

He shouted angrily and I hopped down to the deck, bowed to the elves, "My lords." Then I bolted.

By the time Boromir got back down to the deck, I was hidden and hidden well. He scowered the ship for over two hours before giving up and sitting tired next to Gimli and joined him next to the rail, "I can't find head nor tail of her."

Gimli said, "She'll come out when she's hungry."

I raised my head from the box I was in and called, "Still angry Boromir?" He gapped in shock as I unfolded myself from the cramped box and rubbed my back, "I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

I stretched until my back popped and waved cheerfully at Boromir, "Hi!"

He growled and was after me before I could blink. I ran away screaming and he roared, "Your not getting away!" I turned the corner and saw Aragorn and Legolas talking dead ahead, and blocking the way. I gave a shout and they turned in surprise. I grabbed their shoulders and flipped over them and called, "Heads up Boromir!"

I looked back as Aragorn managed to catch Boromir before he fell from stopping so fast and I jumped up onto the upper deck where Hal directed the ship and hid in a pile of rope behind him, "Don't tell him where I am."

He shook his head and Boromir ran up looking and said, "Have you seen my sister My Lord."

Hal shook his head and Boromir stomped back down to look for me. I crept out of my hiding spot and hugged Hal, "Thank you!" He smiled and I decided to go find Boromir before he killed someone trying to find me.

I hopped onto the deck and sat on the rail as Boromir came from below deck and saw me. I held up my hands in defeat and said, "It was just a bit of fun."

He roared angirly, "FUN! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUSELF KILLED!"

I winced and rubbed my ears, "I've done this before, I know what to do. I'm sorry for worrying you." He nearly pulled out his hair, "And then you run! Do you know how worried I was?"

I grabbed his arm and said quickly, "Look I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean any harm."

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he scowled and growled, "Don't do something like that again!"

I saluted with a loopy grin and he stormed off, mumbling about turning gray early and needing a smoke. I sighed in relief and turned to the Twins as they walked up. Elladan asked, "Where did you learn to do things like that?"

I shrugged, "For fun mostly." I stood and easily stood on my hands and walked around them, "I get bored so I try different things."

I flipped upright and grinned. Elrohir smiled and said, "Can you do anything else?"

I looked and found my pack and pulled out some apples and started juggling, "Just about anything. I'm rather good I think." I flipped them both an apple and bit into mine, "I have to be in shape for all the crap I do."

Elladan nodded, "We have no doubt about that." I whapped him and heard someone call them and waved as the left. I turned and stared out at the water, hoping Cloud was ok. And Amberfire. They promised to meet me once the White City was saved.

I sighed and groaned, "Now I'm bored." I looked around for something to do and saw Glicyn appear nearby. I waved and he came up and asked, "What are you doing, My Lady?"

I sighed mornfully, "Being bored. You?"

I saw him shrug and an idea came to me, "Hey, if you had to fall down a cliff or a ravine, which would you pick?"


	39. Chapter 39 Chats and Sketches

My Brother found me there a few hours later, crossed legged next to Glicyn and talking about what if's. now we were on eating bugs or snakes. I waved my hand, "Psh, have you ever had grilled snake? Although in a pinch, fried crickits are rather good."

Boromir made a face, "You must be joking."

I looked up, smiled brightly and waved, "Hiya Boromir! And no, I've eaten both. Their not as bad as you think."

Glicyn shook his head, "I'd have to go with snake."

I nodded and Boromir grimaced and said, "I've come to see if you wanted to practice hand to hand, but I see your busy."

I jumped up and said, "Wait! You don't mind do you Glicyn?" He shook his head, looking amused and I grabbed Boromir's arms, "Lets go! Wait, it is you I'm fighting right?"

He nodded and said, "I was hoping you'd show me a few moves." I smiled happily and let go of him and showed him how to hold his stance and do a three jab punch. Then I showed him how to knock your enemy off their feet, and how to do a few kicks.

We soon had an audience and Haldir came up when Boromir called a break and said, "You haven't lost your touch. May I?"

I looked at Boromir and he waved at me to go ahead and I nodded. I got into a stance and he did the same. We stood like that for a sec, eyeing each other until I feinted a punch. He reacted and made to block, but I got under his guard and hit his shoulder.

I ducked a blow and said, "Come on Hal? Is that all you got?" He was then on me like white on rice and I was forced to take it up a notch to defend and attack as he came at me like a whirlwind of blows.

I was forced to admit he had been practicing as he got a good hit to my cheek and I whacked his rib. We broke apart, panting a bit and eyeing each other. debating on weather we should continue. I smiled and dropped my hands and said, "You've improved. I'm impressed."

I wiped my bruised cheek and he dropped his hands and touched his ribs, "You have too. I don't think I remember the last time someone has hit me this much in a bout."

I smiled proudly and heard clapping. I blushed when I saw it was everyone. I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Alright, you've had your fun. Now get."

They began to disperse and I saw the Twins pouting. I stuck my tongue out at them and then went for my pack to see if I had anything for bruises. I finally found my small jar of ointment Lord Elrond had given me and looked up as Legolas knelt in front of me and said, "He got you good."

I smiled and said, "Quite a shiner huh?"

He shook his head at me and took the jar, "Sit still."

I plopped on me rear and he sat crossed legged infront of me and gently applied the ointment to my bruise. I held out my arms and he winced at the bruising on my arms where Haldir had gotten me and said, "We should take some of this to Hal, he should be feeling it right about now too."

He gave a small smile and said, "Your quite amazing. I didn't think anyone could move as fast as Haldir." I smiled, blushing, "Thanks, it takes lots of practice."

He closed the jar and I asked, "So when do you think we'll get to Minas Tirith?"

He said, "by tomorrow. Any more bruises?"

I checked everything and shook my head, "Nope. Thank you Legolas. " He cocked his head to the side and said, "You once told me you had drawings of your world. May I see them?"

I smacked my forehead, "I had forgotten! Just a minute."

I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it until I pulled out my scetchbook, the cover battered but the contents safe. I scooted to sit beside him and we each held half and as we looked through them I explained them a bit.

Most was of my brother, Cloud, some of landscapes, of different people. As we got close to the end he saw ones of this world. There was the Twins, grinning goofy. Haldir looking serious, but with his mysterious look in his eyes.

Then one of Aragorn when he laughed at Boromir getting tackled by Merry and Pippin. Then it showed the gruff Gimli laughing, then of Legolas with a small smile.

I thought my face was as red as a tomatoe until I turned the page and it showed Gandalf the White, smiling and lastly one of Boromir looking proud as he stared out at something.

I closed the book and grinned, "That's that."

He said, impressed, "Your very good." I grinned happily and put it away, "Thanks. I'm getting hungry, are you?"

He nodded and stood, then helped me to my feet and I took the jar of ointment with me and handed it to Haldir as we got something to eat. Turns out the Pirates were well stocked and I had a meal of ham, potatoes and an apple.

We soon were joined by everyone and after I was done, decided to go onto the deck for some air. The sun had gone down and it was slowly turning to night. I stared out at the water, and moved to sit on the rail. I kicked my feet and lost track of time as I stared off into space.

That's where Aragorn found me and brought me back to reality by saying, "Aren't you cold?"

I smiled at him and said, "No Mother. What are you doing up?" He raised an eyebrow, much like the elves, "Wondering what you are doing. Aren't you going to rest?"

I looked back out at the water and nodded, "In a bit. I'm just enjoying the night." He stood next to me and leaned on the rail. He was quiet, and I sensed he had something on his mind. I asked quietly, "What do you want to ask Aragorn?"

He looked at me in surprise and I looked at him expectivly. He looked back out at the water and asked, "You still have hope for the future don't you?"

I nodded, "always. I take it your wondering." He shifted uncomfortably and I said, "Aragorn, you can't lose hope now. You have the means to help defeat the army at Minas Tirith. You can take down those bastards and become the rightful King of Gondor."

He looked at me and I saw that there was still fear and uncertainty in his eyes. I clasped his shoulder and said, "I can't tell you about the future. But trust what you heart tells you. It will not lead you astray. And don't forget your friends are always with you."

He smiled a bit and straightened, "Thank you."

I nodded with a loopy grin, "Your welcome. Now what do you say we go get some sleep?"

He nodded and helped off the rail and as he headed below deck I decided to snooze on the deck and took out my bed roll and made my bed behind some barrels and curled up, listening to the sound of the waves and fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40 To Battle!  Whoot!

As the light of dawn broke through the clouds, I was awakened by some one shouting, "GONDOR!"

I shot up and looked around groggily as someone yelled again, "We have reached Minas Tirith! Prepare for war!"

I yawned, packing up my stuff and making sure my weapons were at the ready as Boromir found me and asked, "Ready little sister?"

I grinned brightly and nodded, "Yep, lets kick some Orc butt."

He nodded, surprisingly matching my grin and we went to stand by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. The Twins and Haldir were on my other side. We then hunkered down out of sight as we pulled up to port.

A real nasty sounding voice yelled angrily, "Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's work that needs to be doing."

I sneaked a peak from where I hid and watch a really nasty looking Orc with a head on his head, approach the ship. "Come on, ya see rats! Get off your ship!"

Haldir nudged me, our cue for us to jump and I leapt off the ship and stood proudly as the others landed next to me. I raised my sword and from somewhere beside me, I hear Gimli and Legolas starting up their Orc-killing contest again and grin like a lunatic. Secretly planning on keeping count as well.

The Orcs stare at our little party like we were a bunch of lunatics, and I had to agree with them and then they gave into a round of raucous laughter. We all raise our swords in one swift motion and charge, the greenish glow of the Army of the Dead looming right behind us.

I cheered, "SURPRISE ASSHOLES!" and sliced the head of the Orc who had yelled at us and the fight began.

0o0o0o0o

We cut through the Orcs and I counted my tenth Orc when I managed to look up and stood face to face with a Oliphant. No, not the one Legolas takes out. Know how I know? Well this one didn't have red markings, it had green.

I didn't get to look any further before I was running to the side to miss being stepped on and saw the thing head straight for the others. Really hating my life at that moment, I raced after it and grabbed a spear as I went.

Getting along side it, I threw and it embedded itself in its eye. As it roared in pain and spun, I thought, "_Damn good shot." _ Then I thought, "_Dammit, it's heading right at me!"_

I jumped and landed on its tusk and hung on before leaping up and grabbing the rope on it's side. Copying a page from Legolas, I cut it and used it to pull myself up and as I stood on top of the Oliphant I thrust my sword into it's noggen and it roared and collapsed.

Not expecting it to fall so fast I yelled as I was thrown and tried to tuck and roll but landed on my arm anyway and heard a sickening crack and hot pain swept through it. I screamed and tried to stand. I glanced around, seeing a damn Uruk-Hai coming right at me, and I realized my sword was still in the Oliphants skull.

Thanking whatever diety was in this world that I hadn't broken my sword arm, I whipped out my twin blade, blocked a blow and tried to defend myself. Suddenly an arrow appeared in its forehead and I stared as it fell before turning and grinning at Legolas, "Nice shot!"

He looked at me worried and I looked around as the Army of the Dead took out all the other baddies. He hurried up and asked, "What's wrong? Your hurt!"

I nodded, holding my arm, "It's broken. But otherwise I'm fine." He suddenly scooped me up and I squeaked and said, "It's my arm not my legs!"

He said gently, "It's fine. Please don't fight me." I looked at him and finally sighed, "Fine." Then I looked and saw that his face was way too clean and smirked and wiped my dirty hand on both his cheeks. He looked at me in surprise and confusion and I laughed, "Now your dirty like the rest of us!"

He pouted, cutely I might add and I smirked happily.

Then we found Aragorn in front of the Army of the dead and I waved at Glicyn, who waved back. I heard someone call my name and looked over as Pippin ran up. I gasped, "Pippin!" I wiggled and Legolas set me down with an amused grin and I grabbed the hobbit in an one armed hug and he asked worriedly, "Your hurt!"

I shrugged, "Just a broken arm. Are you ok?" He nodded with a small smile and we turned as Aragorn face the King of the Dead.

The King said sternly, "Release us."

"Bad idea." Gimli pipes in from beside Aragorn, "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact that they're dead"

"You gave us your word!" the ghost cries out indignantly. Aragorn looks like he's seriously contemplating heeding Gimli's words before he sighs and looks back at the ghost. "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace."

The King of the Dead gives a blissful grin, and a sigh as they began to dissapear. I give one last wave to Glicyn and he whispered good bye as he faded. Aragorn turned to the small bit of army left and said, "Search for survivors."

Boromir then sees me and rushes over, "Ariana!" I smiled at him and said, "It's just a broken arm Boromir, don't throw a fit." He opened his mouth to say something angry and I warned, "if you yell I'll whack you."

He snapped his mouth shut and I glared, "I killed an Oliphant who nearly squished me. So do not yell at me."

Was I sulking? Yes, yes I was. " My arm hurts and I think I did a good job at killing bad things!" He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Ariana. I'm not mad. But you must go to the House of Healing."

I nodded, gave a big grin and was about to say ok, when something rang in my ear. I looked in that direction, frowning to try and figure out what the noise was. Then I distinctivly heard a whisper, "Ariana."

My eyes widened and I bolted. Boromir yelled, worried, "Ariana?" I kept running, jumping over the dead and hurrying to a spot that called. I went around a dead Oliphant and heard a scream of anguish. I saw Eomer holding the fallen Eowyn. I hurried forward and then saw the shadow behind him as he cried for his sister.

I drew my blade and threw. It embedded itself in the shadow and it screamed. Eomer looked back fearfully, holding his sister protectivly as I leapt and slammed my feet into the thing.

It rolled and I drew my other blade as the shadow seemed to melt away to reveal a man, so thin you could see every bone, dressed in nothing but pants and a cloak, bald and sickly looking. It was a Grim.

I hissed, "back off, you can't have them." He hissed as he yanked the blade from his shoulder, bleeding black blood, "They are mine, the girl will die."

I stood tall, and said angrily, "You don't even belong here. I suppose Serene brought you."

He smirked and tossed the blade away, "Yes, there are plenty of meals here."

He looked at Eomer and Eowyn hungrily and I raised my fist, it beginning to glow white, "I told you, you can't have them."

He gave a scream of fury and lunged at them. I leapt forward, got in front of them and slammed my fist into his cheek. He let out a scream as he literally began to fall apart. I spat at him, "You are not welcome, go back to the depths of hell from wince you came."

He gave one last scream before disappearing all together. I sighed, relieved and grabbed my blade, cleaned it on a dead Orc and sheathed it as the others ran up. Boromir looked fit to be tied as he hissed angrily, "Get to the House of Healing. Now!"

I smiled and said, "Ok." I knew Eowyn would be brought there and was in good hands.

Everyone stared at me and I winked and strutted off to the White City. Man I loved confusing them.

But the thing about not asking for help getting there, is that you could get lost. And what do you know! I was lost, staring at a dead end. Turning I saw a soldier walk by and I went up to him and had to ask him for help, which wouldn't be so bad if he would stop staring.

After he finally took me to the House of Healing and left me there I was forced into a bed by a busily old woman and nearly laughed when she clucked her tongue, "Broken arm huh? Hold still."

Before I could even protest she popped my arm back into place and was putting it in a splint. I sighed in relief and said, "Thank you." She nodded and was about to leave when I grabbed her sleeve and asked, "Do you have word on the status of Eowyn and Merry?"

She looked at me in confusion and I was forced to elaborate. "The Lady of Rohan; you know, the pretty woman with the fair skin and golden hair. And a Hobbit; really tiny chap with lots of curly hair and big hairy feet."

She sighed sadly, "Ah my lady, you would not wish to hear of it."

I asked worriedly, "Are they alright? They're my friends. I must know."

She shakes her head, looking sad, "They sleep as though they might never wake, their piteous screams and constant shivering, the only things that tell us they still live."

I clenched my fist, wondering why Aragorn hasn't healed them yet. "_Get over here Aragron!"_

She continued, "We are doing the very best we can for them, but there is naught much we can do. Would that there were a king on the throne and we might've had a little bit more luck with this. My father used to say that the hands of the king are the hands of a healer, you know. But I suppose it's just an old wives tale."

I stared at her, and then jumped up, kissed her on the cheek, "Your brilliant!" And raced out of there. Running as fast as my feet would go, I ran out of the building and made my way through the city in my search.

I yelled loudly, "Aragorn!" People stared and I grumbled after nearly an hour of searching, nearly tripping over my own feet on several occasions as I looked through all the floors and finally came to the fourth floor and finally find the boys holed up in a tent. I threw open the flap and yelled, "Bloody hell! Can't you hear me?"

Everyone stared and Aragorn raised an eyebrow and I pointed at him and yelled, "I've been looking for you! And no one could have told me where to find you! Bloody hell!"

Hal quickly brought me a chair and I plopped in it tiredly, sending him a grateful look before turning back to glare fearcly at Aragorn. The King-to-be in question looked curiously at me from behind a large table. I took a deep breath and said calmly, "So I was talking to this healer and she mentioned something about an old wives' tale."

Boromir's face lit up and we said in unison, "The hands of the King are the hands of a healer."

I grinned brilliantly and said, "Now you can prove to the people your Isildur's heir. Not only can you save Merry, Eowyn and Faramir but you can prove that you are the rightful king!"

He looks doubtful and I said gently, "Aragorn. Please. Become what you were born to be." He looks me in the eyes and I see the anxiety and the exhaustion in his deep gray eyes. Slowly a smile comes to his face. He looks at me, a proud twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled back and said, "And?"

"Come."

I threw up my good arm in a silent cheer and Legolas helps me to my feet and whispered, "you did well." I smiled happily and said, "of course. I told you all at the beginning of all this you needed a woman's touch."


	41. Chapter 41 We need our heads examined

So Aragorn did his healing and I flexed my newly healed arm, with Aragorns help added with my own healing, it was now as good as new. I was now eating happily after taking an awesome bath, wearing clean clothes and taking a nap on a REAL bed.

Oh yeah, I was happy. Until Eomer walked up.

Preparing for a wisecrack about woman, I wasn't prepared for what he did say. He bowed his head and said, "I heard you had a hand in Eowyn getting healed. And you save my sister and I from that thing. Thank you."

I dropped my fork and stared at him. Finally I blinked and said, "uh, your welcome I guess." He smiled softly, "And she's awake. If you'd like to go see her. Her and Merry."

My grin nearly split my face in half and I leapt up, hugged him tight and raced out of the room, grabbing Legolas by the arm as I went, "Their awake!"

He let me drag him and laughed, "Slow down. Their not going anywhere."

I shook my head and continued hurrying and he shook his head and let me. I grinned at him and thought, "_Life is so good right now."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After visiting Eowyn and Merry, I ran into Gandalf and grabbed him in a hug, "Gandalf! Hello!" He chuckled and hugged me back, "Ariana, nice to see you again."

I nodded, letting him go and smiling, "Yes. Now I'm sorry to just run after saying hello, but I need to sleep."

He smiled knowing and nodded. I winked and went to my room. Throwing myself onto my bed I thought about how I got my room, Boromir had pulled some strings to get me a bedroom in the family quarters. I figured no one would oppose him unless they were insane.

Snuggling into my pillows I fell asleep, knowing I needed all the energy I could possibly get for the upcoming battle.

I was awoken the next morning by Boromir leaping onto the bed, wild grin on his face. I yelped as I rolled completely off the bed and groaned from the floor, "Boromir!"

He looked over the edge and said, "Wake up little sister!" I hold out my hand and he took it and pulled me to my feet. I yawned and sat on the bed, rubbing my eyes, "What?"

He smiled and said, "We're coming up with a plan. Come."

I stood groggily, and yawned again before following him out. I woke up to the smell of food and found that we were in the throne room. And everyone was there. Hal and the twins were at the table with the Hobbits, who had mounds of food in front of them.

Eowyn and Faramir were next to each other by the wall and Boromir waved Faramir over. He said cheerfully, "Little brother, this is Ariana. She's my companion, has saved my life and is now your new sister."

Faramir grinned and pulled me into a hug, "Welcome to the family."

I laughed and said, "Thank you."

He set me down and we went to join the Hobbits. I saw Gimli in the Stewards chair smoking and Aragorn sat on the steps looking worried. I grabbed an apple and said, "So Aragorn, what's the plan?"

He said sadly, "We have none."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Gandalf, his face serious. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight."

I look out the window, growing worried as everyone else turns sharply to the White Wizard, "The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn says sternly, "If Sauron had the ring, we would know it."

"Well, it's only a matter of time." Gandalf says.

I turn to him, scowl firmly in place, "That's reassuring. Have a bit more faith Gandalf."

He says in an almost menacing tone that makes me want to stand up and smack him, "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

I fought down the urge, I may smack a King but I'm not stupid enough to smack a wizard.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot!"Gimli growls from his seat on the throne, puffing soundly on his pipe. "Why should we care?"

He tells Gimli, almost patronizingly "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

He then says sadly, "I've sent him to his death."

I look at Aragorn, who is standing a little to my left. One hand is stroking his beard, grey eyes clouded over in thought. "No," he says suddenly. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

Boromir and Gimli ask, simultaneously. "How?"

There is a gleam in his eyes that I've never seen before. Almost making me grin widely at him, "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands; then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer puts in. I nearly glared at him, but manage to hold it back.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn agrees. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us; keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas gets it first, "A diversion."

Gimli demands suddenly, "Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" I chuckle. _"I love this Dwarf. We should all have our heads examined, just a thought."_

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf points out. "He will not take the bait."

Aragorn let's loose a small, sly grin. "Oh, I think he will."

I smirked, "_Ohhh, what can be going through that head of yours Aragorn?"_

I stand up and said cheerfully, "A suicide mission huh? Well I'm all for it. When do we leave?"

Everyone stared and I said, "Frodo needs all the help we can give him. If this will help him, then I'm willing to kick a few more Orc's to do that."

Again with the staring. I crossed my arms and said, "Don't all agree at once. Take your time."

Suddenly I heard laughing and looked in shock at Aragorn. He chuckled and said, "You are an amazing woman Ariana."

I grinned, "I do what I can. So come get me when we're ready to go, I'm going back to bed."

And with that I spun on my heel and did just that.


	42. Chapter 42 OH NO! Denethor!

I woke up a few hours later and started packing for the trip. Raiding the pantry, I got what I needed and heard a call with my mind.

Spinning, grinning wildly, I raced outside. Racing by Faramir and Boromir I made it outside the city and grabbed Cloud in a hug, then Amberfire, "You made it!"

They nickered happily and I lead them inside. Faramir and Boromir appeared and I smiled, "Look who I found!"

The horses nickered hello and Boromir laughed, "you had us worried!"

I smiled apologetically and we made to walk the horses to the stable. We didn't get far before we heard a voice down the road that called, "My son! Your alive!"

I stared in shock as the Steward of Gondor strutted up to us, he was a bit singed but alive. Boromir grimaced and turned as the man came up and hugged him, "I thank the heavens you are well."

I stared at him, "_Wait, isn't he supposed to be dead?"_

He then turned and scowled at Faramir, "You bring me a broken horn and convinced me he was dead!"

Faramir said softly, face ashamed, "it was not my intent to decieve you. For I did not know he was alive but just a few days ago."

He sneered, "It's too bad you couldn't have died in peace Faramir."

"What? Oh that's it! I've had enough!"

I stood tall and snapped, "Oh shut up you no good sack of crap!"

He stared at me and then growled, "How dare you speak to me in such a way wench!"

I stepped forward and growled, "How dare you speak to my brothers that way! I don't care if your their Father or not! You sure don't act like it!"

He demanded, "Who are you? You are not their sister!"

I held my chin up defiantly and said, "I am Ariana, and these two are my brothers."

His face contorted in up most rage and snarled coldly, "You are not of my blood. Get out of my sight before I have you put down for treason!"

I got in his face and yelled, "You sack of rat shit! You are no longer the Steward of Gondor! The rightful King is here and you can be damn sure he won't take kindly to the way your speaking to us!"

Denethor spat, "He is no King!" Before I could make a move he slapped me. I was then pulled back and Boromir snarled, "That is enough Father! You will not lay another hand on my sister! And you will mind your tongue!"

Denethor stared at Boromir in shock and disbelief. Faramir and I did the same. Denethor then looked at me and his face grew venomous, "You bewitched them! I'll have you dead for that!" He drew a dagger from his cloak and lunged.

Cloud spun and slammed both back feet into the man, sending him flying until he smacked into the wall with a sickening thud. We hurried up and I felt his pulse, barely there. I looked at Boromir, seeing his and Faramir's sad face and said, "I could heal him."

I raised my hand but he grabbed it and shook his head, "No let him finally find peace."

I nodded and a few seconds later, Denethor was dead. I stood and said softly, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd do something like that."

Faramir said softly, pulling me into a hug, "It's not your fault. He was going mad."

Boromir gave a snort as he pulled me into another hug, "Though I have to say thank you to Cloud, that was some hit."

She whickered and I shook my head at her, kissed both my brothers on the cheek and as we walked the horses to the stable, I almost felt a weight lift off them. After we made sure they were comfortable, we made preperations for Denethor's funeral and then went to start preparing for the march to Mordor.


	43. Chapter 43Marching to Mordor! La De Da!

The big day has arrived. I was astride Cloud, Haldir once again on Amberfire. Riding in between my brothers, I was asleep on Cloud's neck. What? We are leaving at dawn! There's no way in hell I'd be awake for this.

So as I snoozed lightly, Aragorn was up front staring off into space, Gandalf with Pippin behind him. the company of Elves and one Dwarf was around him as well. Eomer close by with Merry. The men behind us were silent and I woke up when I found the Twin's tossing pebbles at my head.

I sat up with a yawn and glared at the Twin's, "Stop that before I toss a boulder at you and see how you like it." They meerly smiled and went to bother Haldir. I yawned again and Faramir asked, "Are you well Little Sister?"

Like Boromir, he instantly filled the role of big brother but unlike Boromir who worried like an overprotective brother and a mother hen, Faramir just worried like an overprotective brother. I smiled and stretched, "Fine, just resting up before we get there."

He frowned, not convinced. I reached over and grabbed his cheek, "Don't you dare start moping. Or I'll hit you right off that horse."

I let him go and he rubbed his cheek, looking a bit offended. Boromir chuckled on my other side and said, "Don't worry brother, she's always like this."

I turned my glare onto him and said, "Then you should explain to him before he worries for nothing." Boromir looked a bit sheepish and I winked at Faramir and he hid a smile and said, "Yes Boromir, shame on you for not telling me about our sister."

Boromir stared at us in shock and a bit indignate, "You... your both going against me! Together!"

Faramir and I looked at him, identical cheshire cat smiles plastered on our faces. Boromir huffed, and looked away pouting. Faramir and I laughed and Faramir said, "Sorry Brother, it was too good a chance to pass up."

I nodded and Cloud scooted over for me to kiss him on the cheek, then Faramir, "So Faramir, do you want to hear the tale of Cloud and I getting stuck in a bog?"

Boromir quickly said, "No!" His cheeks were starting to get rosy. Faramir smirked and nodded, "I'd love to hear it."

Boromir put his head in his hand and was forced to hear it again. But to both our surprise, and my delight, Faramir laughed at the end and said, "No! He really lost his breeches?"

I nodded, grinning whickidly and said, "And this one time someone stole my clothes while I was in the bath and had to chase him in naught but my nickers!"

Boromir lunged and put his big hand over my mouth, "Sister please!" His face was red and I grinned under his hand. He blinked when he saw the whicked gleam in my eyes and with a growl, whapped the back of my head, "Have some shame!"

I rubbed the spot as Faramir and I laughed at Boromir and had to promise not to tell those kind of stories to get him to settle down. I then turned to Faramir and began to tell him the tale of our journey, Boromir chipping in here and there.

The Twins heard us and came over, mischevious looks in there eyes. I instantly became wary, those looks did not bode well for me. Elladan said cheerfully, "You forgot the part where we caught you singing in the garden."

Boromir and Faramir were on me like hawks to a mouse, "you can _sing_!" "Go on!"

I glared death at the Twins and Elrohir put his two bits in, "Ai, and she sings quite well."

I began to blush as my Brothers hounded me and I finally shouted, "Ok fine!" they stopped, smirks on their faces.

I thought a moment on what to sing and started softly, "

You feel like a candle in a hurricane.

Just like a picture with a broken frame.

Alone and helpless.

Like you've lost your fight.

But you'll be alright, you'll be alright."

I started to smile, not a sound was heard around us as everyone listened and I started to get louder, "

Cause when push comes to shove.

You taste what you're made of.

You might bend, till you break.

Cause its all you can take.

On your knees you look up.

Decide you've had enough.

You get mad, you get strong.

Wipe your hands shake it off.

Then you stand, Then you stand."

I saw Aragorn and the others looking back at me and winked, "

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon, with only one way down.

_Take what you're given before it's gone. _

Start holding on, keep holding on."

"Cause when push comes to shove.

You taste what you're made of.

You might bend, till you break.

Cause its all you can take.

On your knees you look up.

Decide you've had enough.

You get mad, you get strong.

Wipe your hands shake it off.

Then you Stand, Then you stand."

"Everytime you get up and get back in the race.

One more small piece of you starts to fall into place.

Ooohhh. Cause when push comes to shove.

You taste what you're made of.

You might bend, till you break.

Cause its all you can take.

On your knees you look up.

Decide you've had enough.

You get mad, you get strong.

Wipe your hands shake it off.

Then you Stand, Then you stand."

As I finished a cheer rang behind me and I looked back in shock at the cheering men. I smiled happily, blushing like a fool and turned to see Aragorn smile in approval. Then I saw Legolas looking at me, a smile on his face. I didn't think I could blush any more but I was wrong. I looked down and then glared at the Twins, "Alright you had your fun. Any other embarrassing things you'd like to share?"

Pippin called back, "Like when you fell into the river?"

Merry pointed out, "No, you fell into the river, Ariana jumped in to help you."

I called, a laugh clear in my voice, "Silence! I will not have you sully my brothers ears with my folly!" Merry and Pippin chirped, "Even if they're true!"

I smacked my forehead, "Especially!"

Everyone laughed and I smiled, glad everyone's mood had brightened even if for just a moment.

We continued our march and I looked ahead and glared at the looming Mount Doom in front of us. Silently cursing it out, and wondering when Serene would appear.


	44. Chapter 44 Fear

When we stopped for the night, I sat with my back to Cloud's side as she lied down next to me for comfort and I went over things in my head of my last battle with Serene. i closed my eyes and rested my head back onto Cloud and she said gently, "_You'll defeat her. I'm sure you'll finally get rid of that witch."_

I closed my eyes and didn't even open them when I heard a voice above me say, "Ariana? You alright?"

I nodded, "I'm fine Pip. Just thinking." I heard and felt him sit beside me and another body sat on my other side. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Merry. I looked at them and asked, "Everything ok?"

Pippin said softly, "Are you scared? Of the up coming battle?"

Merry looked at me and I saw the same question in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them closer, "Yes. But I know I must fight."

Merry asked softly. So softly I almost didn't hear him, "So is it ok to be afraid? I mean I'll fight, but I can't help but be frightened that we may not make it."

Pippin nodded in agreement. I nodded and said, "Yes. Let me tell you something I heard a long time ago. Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all." (I totally jacked this from Princess Diary's. please no flames!)

They looked at me, thinking and I kissed their foreheads, "You'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

They smile and we sat there for a while before Pip said, "and you will be too."

I looked at him in surprise and then smiled, feeling better, "Yes. We all will."

Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn found us there, sleeping soundly against Cloud. Legolas shook his head with a grin and gently scooped me up and Boromir took up Pippin while Aragorn got Merry and took us to our bedrolls.

I recognized the smell of Legolas when he picked me up and I leaned against him and whispered, "I'll be ok. We all will."

As he set me down he kissed my forehead and said, "I'm sure we will, _Melamin"_

I grumbled as I curled up, "There's that damn word again." I heard him chuckle and cracked a smile and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So here we are, riding to Mordor and I have a serious problem. Am I bored? Why yes, yes I am. I stared off into the distant, wondering if It would be ok to roast marshmellows over lava when I heard someone call my name.

I looked around and then realized it was Cloud. Cloud asked, amused, "_Bored?"_

I nodded with a sigh. I had been informed it'd take about two more days to get to Mordor, and if I was bored now, I'd be bored out of my mind by the time we got there. Then I heard a noise and turned in my seat to see apart of the army leave.

Aragorn told them it was fine, he understood and blah blah blah. I on the other hand glared fearcly and clenched my fists, "Great." I rode up to Faramir and he started telling me the history of The White City.


	45. Chapter 45 Final Battle

We were nearly to the Black Gate when I caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye. I pulled Cloud up and saw a person with blond hair wipping in the wind, coming towards us. I glared fearcily and Boromir asked, "Is that?"

I nodded and looked at everyone watching, "Remember, no matter what happens, don't interfere. You'll have your hands full here."

Boromir and Faramir pulled me into a hug before I gave Legolas and the others a smile and nudged Cloud who moved away from the others and up to Serene.

I swung off Cloud and said, "_We talked about this, now go on." _She nuzzled my shoulder before turning and running back to the others. I stood in front of Serene who sneered, "What? Don't want your pony to get hurt?"

I glared and said coldly, "This battle is between you and me. Lets do this." She laughed coldly and said, "In a hurry to die are we?"

I smirked, my energy rising, "No but you are, you washed up hassbeen!"

Her face grew murderous and she threw out her hand, black arrow shooting at me. I blocked with my sword and we lunged at each other. exchanging blows, but landing none, I leapt back a few feet and sheathed my sword.

I clapped my hands together and called, "Lord of the skies! Hear me and obey! Help me destroy this evil! Fujin!"

Wind erupted around me and Serene screamed, "You bitch!" Black energy erupted around her and clashed with the wind. I thrust out my hands and called, "Thousand arrows of wind erupt!" Arrows of wind appeared around me and flew.

The black energy shattered and Serene was forced to throw up a shield as the arrows hit. I flinched as a bit of pain went up my chest and then called, "Lord of the fire and earth! Rain upon this foe and turn her to ash! Vulcan!"

Flames erupted up my arms, causing them to cut a bleed and I crossed them into an X and threw them out. A flame X appeared and out of it burst a wolf of flame the size of a car.

He howled, it echoing even among the battle raging at the gate. Then he lunged and Serene summoned a black dragon of hell fire and they clashed. I felt my arms tremble as I held up the flow of energy to keep Vulcan going.

Keeping one arm up I took the risk and called another god, the god of lightning. I chanted, "Thunder and lightning combine to form into my alley. Come forth and conquer! Raijin!"

My arm went numb as lightning flew from it to form a tiger. Together it and Vulcan tackled the dragon and shattered it. I winced as both arms bled and I saw Serene staggered before snarling and shouted, "Lord of hell come forth and swallow up this pest and sent her into oblivion! Amatsu!"

I knew I had little hope now that she was summoning Amatsu, the lord of hell. I had to summon something to help Raijin and Vulcan. They stood protectivly in front of me as black fire surrounded Serene, conusumed her and began to build itself into a huge man in a black cloak.

I closed my eyes and summoned all the energy I had and heard Serene call, "Destroy those pathestic losers!"

My eyes snapped open as the god pointed at Aragorn and company, just now thinking that Mordor was deated. The Orc fell into cracks that appeared in the earth and the Volcano exploded. No one saw the danger behind them.

I threw out my hand as a blast of black flames headed right for them, "NO!" Raijin appeared in its path and was hit. I screamed, as pain ripped up my arm, but mostly because he was destroyed. Tears began to form and I yelled, furious, "Lord of the heavens, hear me and answer my call! Come into my unworthy hand and destroy my enemy! Indra!"

Light formed around me and Vulcan turned to me. I touched his head and the light flowed into him. he grew to the size of an Oliphant and lunged. I heard Serene scream as the two forms collided and exploded. I covered my face, and once the dust settled, I saw Seren sitting up a ways away. The gods were gone.

I made to advance when she leapt to her feet, chanted something I couldn't catch and a black form appeared behind her, a circle of darkness. I felt myself pale, "A gate to darkness? You'd go so far as summoning a hord of demons here just to win!"

She laughed joyfully and yelled, "Yes I would!" a black clawed hand started to come out of the gate and I didn't want to know what it was attached to. I threw up my hands, white light spilling from them and the hand sizzled and was snatched back. I held my hands stiff as I tried to close the gate.

I winced as a blast of wind flew from it and slammed into me. My arms were trembling, it was all I could do to keep nothing from coming out and to keep standing, how on earth could I close this thing?

Something caught my eye and I stared as the shoulders and head of my brother Daniel's ghost appeared in front of me and took the brunt off the wind. Two little forms moved beside me and I looked at Merry and Pippin in shock. I then felt something touched my shoulders and my Brothers clasp them, staring angrily at Serene, who looked flabbergasted.

I heard a noise behind me and saw Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn standing behind me. I shook my head and said, "Get out of here! Dammit, if I can't hold this thing, you can all die!"

Boromir said softly, "We're with you Ariana. We are not going to leave you to do this alone."

Faramir nodded. Pippin and Merry raised their swords. Gimli said gruffly, "Don't argue Lass."

He moved beside Pippin. Legolas moved beside Merry, bow at the ready, "You know Dwarves, too stubborn for their own good."

Elladan stood beside Gimli, Elrohir stood next to Legolas. Gandalf stood right behind me as Aragorn moved next to Boromir and I looked at him, a bit frantic. He smiled softly and said, "We believe in you Ariana."

"Ariana."

I looked in surprise at Daniel and he smiled, "Trust in them, and yourself." I stared, and then Serene screamed, "They will die along with you! Be together in the afterlife!"

My resolve hardened and I glared fearcly. Daniel smiled and reached up and put his hands on mine. The pain and exaustion disappeared and I glanced at my Brothers, who let go and I stepped forward. Raising my hands above my head I called, "Lord of the heavens, hear me and answer my call! Come into my unworthy hand and destroy my enemy! Indra!"

Light erupted from my hands and I cupped it in one hand and cocked my arm back. Serene began to chant and I threw. The light exploded and the figure of a man weilding a sword sliced the gate in half and then swallowed it up. Serene fell on her bum, too shocked to stand.

I pulled out my sword and advanced. She looked up and made to draw her sword, but I was too fast. I swung and her head rolled a few feet as her body collapsed. I panted tiredly, feeling pain run through my body. I sheathed my sword and staggered.

Warm breath breathed at the back of my neck and I turned as Cloud knelt. I made myself smile and give everyone a wave. They looked relieved, until Mount Doom exploded. I painfully mounted Cloud.

Sitting like a sack of grain, too tired to do much else, even to take care of my bleeding arms or aching chest. She took me carefully back to the others. I looked as everyone's faces fell and I watched in exausted silence as Gandalf left with the Eagles which had appeared and went to find Frodo and Sam.

I wondered vaigly when they had appeared and why I hadn't even noticed them or the Nazgul during my fight. i thought to myself, "_I'm losing my touch."_

Cloud gave a snort, catching everyone's attention and I waved weakly from my spot and didn't realize I was falling until strong arms caught me. I looked up at Legolas and his worried face, and sadness nearly broke my heart.

I forced a smile, "No sweat. I'm just tired. And can't seem to stay on my horse." My vision swam and I closed my eyes as I heard Faramir and Boromir but couldn't tell what they said. I managed to say sternly, "I'm not dead. Just tired. So shut up and let me sleep."

With that, I passed out.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What Ariana didn't know was on the way back, everyone in the Fellowship took turns riding with her as Ariana stayed passed out. Aragorn and Legolas did quick treatment on her arms and knew Ariana was alive. But it was almost like she was in a coma.

We hurried with Ariana and the injured back to Minas Tirith and to the House of Healing. She was put to bed, arms redone with herbs and Aragorn put his hands on them and her chest, (mind out of the gutter!) and healed her.

But she still didn't wake up for three days. Legolas stayed with her the whole time, holding her hand and sometimes talking softly in elvish or singing. It was during that time, and a nudge from the Twins and Haldir, that he realized just how he felt for the girl.

Aragorn finally had to threaten to ban him from the room for him to get some food. He slept where he sat next to her bed.

He was singing softly on the third night, when her hand gripped his and he watched in hope and tenderness as her eyes began to open.


	46. Chapter 46 Confessions Awww!

I heard singing, and slowly regained conciousness. Aware that my body still hurt and someone was holding my hand. It took a bit to muster the strength, but finally I gripped the hand holding mine and opened my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times to get them to adjust and looked over at a familiar blond elf with blue eyes. I cracked a smile and said, "Legolas."

He smiled and moved closer, "How are you feeling?" I shifted a bit and finally concluded, "Like I got ran over by an Oliphant and sat on by Cloud."

He chuckled, more in relief than what I said. I looked at him in worry and asked, "Are you alright? And Frodo and Sam? How are they?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. And so are Frodo and Sam. They are just resting from their journey." And before I could ask he said, "And everyone else is fine. I promise."

I sighed in relief and suddenly my stomach gave a loud and embarrassing gurgle. I blushed and he chuckled, "I will find you something to eat. Your brothers are sleeping as is everyone else."

I blinked in surprise and he explained, "it's the middle of the night." I felt my eyes widen in surprise and said, "Oh, then don't worry about the food."

He cut me off, "I'll be back in a minute." I smiled and nodded, knowing I couldn't argue with him and win. He left and I forced my limbs to move and I grit my teeth as everything protested. But my stubborness won out and I managed to pull myself to sit up before they gave out.

I sighed and looked around at the small white room, and realized I was in the House of Healing. I blinked as Legolas appeared with a tray of food and I smiled big and said, "Thank you."

He sat next to me and asked, "Can you eat by yourself?"

I saw that he had brought a bowl of stew and an apple. I nodded, stubborn and made myself take the bowl. But my limbs had other plans and I hissed as they lost it's grip on it and Legolas took it just in time. I scowled at my arms and he said gently, "Here."

He spooned a bite and I sighed, "I feel like such a baby."

I took the bite he offered and said, "No need to feel that way." I raised an eyebrow and took another bite. He chuckled and said, "I don't mind. Don't be so prideful." I smirked, "Runs in the family. You know how Boromir gets."

He shook his head and smiled knowingly as he fed me and I finished with a happy sigh. He then took out a dagger and cut up the apple. I said sternly, "I can eat those by myself."

He raised an eyebrow but handed me a slice and I quickly put it in my mouth before my arm gave out and ate it like that. He raised an eyebrow as I ate without hands and grinned when I was done, "I'm a woman of many talents."

He smiled and handed me another slice, "I believe so."

I finished the apple and looked at him, "Shouldn't you be getting some rest? You must be tired." He shifted, as if uncomfortable and I frowned in worry. He said softly, "Ariana, I have something to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering why his ears were turning pink.

He looked at me and said strongly, "I love you."

I stared at him and blurted out, "Since when?" He began to blush and said, "For a while now. Though I guess I just realized it now."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I saw him look away, embarrassed. I reached over and took his hand again. he looked at me in surprise. I smiled at him and said, "I love you too."

He blinked in shock and I confessed, "I realized it when we were heading to Helm's Deep. Cloud helped me realize. But I didn't think you felt the same so I hid it." He smiled happily and moved closer, "than you don't mind if I do this."

He pressed his lips against mine and I leaned into it. We broke apart for air and he teased, "I didn't get punched, I take it you liked it?"

I winked and kissed him back, "Maybe a little."

He pulled back and smiled happily, "I love you _Melamin." _I wrinkled my nose and said, "Ok, so what does that word mean? It's been bugging me for ages."

He grinned and said, "It means My Love."

I felt myself blushing again and grinned as I said, "_Amin mela lle."_

He smiled in delight and said, "I love you." I smiled and a yawn escaped and I said, "Would you like to sleep in the bed? There's enough room and it's better than the chair."

He nodded, stood and carefully moved me so that he lied down and held me in his arms without hurting me. I rested my head on his chest and whispered as I begun to fall asleep, "If we're caught like this, I'm pleading temporary insanity and beating my Brothers if they tease me."

He chuckled and kissed my head, "and the Twins and Haldir?"

I grinned and said, "I grab the closest bit of food and make sure they wear it."

He bit back a laugh, but I felt his chest rumble and yawned. We fell sleep, not really caring what lied ahead tomorrow, only that we were together.


	47. Chapter 47Of Brothers, Twins and Hobbits

They next morning I woke up to someone running their fingers through my hair and I looked up groggily at Legolas and he pecked my lips, "Morning."

My memories of last night came back to me and I smiled happily, "Morning. Has anyone been by yet?"

He shook his head and then looked at the door. I looked and Boromir and Faramir walked in and froze. I said warningly, "Say something, I dare you."

Boromir held out his hand to Faramir, who groaned and handed him some coins. I gapped and demanded, "You bet on us!"

Boromir raised his winnings in a salute to me, "Thank you little sister." I growled and acted like I was going to leapt out of bed at them and they ran. I settled back and sighed, "Brothers."

Legolas chuckled and I looked up. He kissed me and said, "Wait till you see the Twin's reaction." I raised an eyebrow and at that moment the Twin's ran it, took one look at us and said, "About time!"

I snarled, grabbed the tray from last night and flung it. They closed the door just in time and I rubbed my arm and said, "Can I strangle the Sons of Lord Elrond?"

Legolas brushed my hair aside and shook his head, "No love, that's murder. And I'm sure Arwen and Lord Elrond wouldn't appreciate it."

I gave a snort and looked up as the busiling healer woman came in and said, "I'm sorry My Lord but I must help Lady Ariana to bath and change."

He kissed my forehead and scooted out of the bed and nodded to the woman and left. The woman came up and I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name Mistress?"

She smiled and said as she helped pull me awkwardly to my feet and helped me stand, "I am Mistress Flyn. Now lets get you to the bath."

I nodded and she took me to a connecting room and I found a heated bath waiting. I smiled and said, "Mistress Flyn, you know my weak spot."

She chuckled, and teased, "I thought it had already left."

I laughed and said, "That too."

She smiled and helped me undo the bandages on my arms and undress. I gingerly lowered myself into the tub and sighed in relief as the hot water washed away the dull aches and pains. I sighed in relief and she asked as she set aside some clean clothes and bandages, "Does anything hurt miss?"

I shook my head and examined my arms, the cuts healing nicely and wasn't real deep. I said, "no, I'm fine. Thank you very much."

She nodded and left me to soak.

I lied back and soaked for a good half an hour before she came in saying I had visiters waiting and helped me out. I was still a bit wobbly but feeling strength come back to me with each step. She helped me dress in a tunic and breeches.

As I walked out I nearly got bowled over by three Hobbits. I laughed and knelt so that I could hug them less painfully and said, "Hello!" Sam smiled shyly at me and I pulled him into a hug and said, "I'm so happy to see you."

He hugged me back and as I let go I asked, "How are you guys?"

Pippin cried out happily, "Frodo's awake!" my jaw dropped and I squealed happily and practically dragged them after me as I ran to his room. Actually Sam led the way, since I had no idea where I was going. But I threw open the door and cried out, "FRODO!"

He jumped and I jumped onto his bed and pulled him into a hug, "I've missed you!" He laughed and hugged me back, "it's nice to see you too Ariana."

I sat back as the other Hobbits joined us on the bed and Frodo saw my arms, "Your arms!"

I glanced at them and said, "Had a run in with Witch. She's gone for good." I smiled and said, "But enough about me, how are you feeling? Getting enough rest? Enough to eat?"

The last three questions were directed to all the Hobbits and Pippin said cheerfully, "I am a bit hungry."

I laughed and said, "me too." Pippin jumped up and said, "Wait here." Before we could protest he was gone. We looked at each other in confusion and he came back with Gimli in tow and platters of food. Gimli sat in the chair smoking as the Hobbits and I ate and chattered.

Frodo said with a sly grin, "I have heard that you and Legolas are together."

I stared at him then turned to glare at Gimli who looked away. I said calmly, "Gimli, did you happen to hear that from a certain brother of mine."

He coughed and said, "Well yes. Um it could have been."

I crossed my arms loosely and growled, "Damn brothers!"

Merry said cheerfully, "Don't be mad! You two are really cute together." Frodo nodded and said, "Yes Ariana, don't be mad."

I grabbed a pillow and smacked him on the head, "I'm not mad! I'm annoyed!"

He grabbed one and whacked me, "Could have fooled me!" I swung, he ducked and I hit poor Sam, who retaliated and I dodged and it hit Pippin. Soon it was an all out pillow fight and Gimli left while he could. Once we were done I plopped on the bed tiredly, "Aw, now I'm tired."

The Hoobit's lied around me and I ruffled the nearest head, Frodo's and said, "Well my friends. This has been fun. But I have official Gondor buisness to attend to."

Pippin waved as I stood and said, "Give our regards to Boromir."

Merry said cheerfully, "And give him our apologise for not stopping you from killing him."

I saluted, grinning wickedly and went to find my _dear _brothers. I found them eating in the throne room, with Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn, Eomer, the elves and Gandalf. I picked up two cakes, hid them behind my back and snuck up on them and said, "You just had to tell the Hobbit's."

They choked and turned to look at me, glaring death and hands behind my back. Boromir managed to swallow first and said, "Hey Little Sister, glad to see you up."

Faramir coughed and said, "We've been worried about you."

I leaned in and said coldly, "So I take it everyone knows." Boromir fidgited and Faramir sighed, "Um, we only told a few." Boromir finished, "Who might have told a few more."

I glared, then suddenly smiled brightly and then pressed the cake onto their heads and said, "Now I forgive you."

I bolted behind Gandalf and my brothers yelled protests and tried to get me. Gandalf laughed and said, "Now you should know that there is nothing worse than a woman's scorn. You two brought this upon yourselves."

I peeked around Gandalf and said, "Yes, now we're even." They scowled went back to their seats. Eowyn giggled and picked cake from Faramir's hair and said, "I told you not to."

I sat next to Legolas and smiled sweetly at the Twins, "Would you like some cake too?"

They held up their hands in defeat and said, "No, we're sorry." I grinned wider and turned to Aragorn who looked to be fighting down laughter and asked, "So when is the Coronation?"

He choked down his laughter and said, "Next week." I nodded, plan coming to mind. Boromir saw my face and asked suspiciously, "What are you planning?"

I looked at him innocently, "Planning? I am not planning anything?" He gave a snort and I stood and said, "Well gents, I have to go check something." I kissed Legolas on the cheek and skipped out of the room. Once out of sight, I stopped, made sure I wasn't too tired and went to go talk to the seamstress.

Sneaking back out, after making sure she'd stay silent about it, I made my way back to my room, humming. I turned the corner and found Legolas leaning against the wall. I smiled happily and he raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to?"

I grinned like the Cheshire cat and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms going around my waist, "Nothing too bad love. Nothing that is illegal anyway." He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and when we broke apart he blushed and said, "Your still injured. We shouldn't go any further."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah your right. Dammit."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and asked, "What were you planning on doing now?" Before I could answer, the Twin's and Haldir walked up and Elladan said, "Word has arrived that Arwen's escort is on their way here. We ride out to meet them."

He looked at us apologetically and Legolas looked at me. I asked, "For Aragorn's coronation next week?"

Elrohir nods, "Aye, little one." I look at Legolas, give a smile and said, "Go on and make sure these guys stay out of trouble."

Haldir rolled his eyes and drawled out, "Why thanks for the vote of confidence."

I laughed and patted his shoulder, "My bad Hal. But I was talking about the Twins."

They both shouted in indignantly, "Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at them, "hay is for horses." I looked at Hal and said, "Speaking of which, your taking Amberfire right?"

He nodded and I turned and gave Legolas a swift kiss, "Go and be back soon." He nodded and I watched them walk away, ignoring the bit of sadness in me. Deciding to do something rather then sit and sulk, I went to find my dear soon to be step-sister.

I found her talking with Faramir in the gardens and didn't want to intterupte so I went to find something else to do. But I grew tired and headed back to my room for a nap, not wanting to over do it. I was there snoozing when Boromir found me.

I woke up to him sitting on the bed next to me and brushing some hair from my face, "Are you feeling alright little sister?"

I nodded with a yawn, "Yeah, just tired." I sat up and asked, "What's going on?"

He asked me curiously, "Legolas went to fetch Arwen?"

I nodded, stretching until my back popped, "Yes. He should be back soon." He nodded and said, standing, "Well then little sister, if your not too tired why don't I show you around Minas Tirith?"

I smiled brightly and nodded, "Sounds good."

He held out his arm and bowed, "My Lady."

I grinned, curtsied and took his arm, "My Lord." We walked out and I had a good time listening to him talk and chatter proudly about the city, pointing out things. We only got down to the next level when I felt my body begin to tire.

I tried to hide it, not wanting to damper his spirit's but he saw right through me and smiled, "I'll save the rest for later." With that he held out his arm and I took it with a grateful smile. I asked as we began to walk back, "What day is the Coronation?"

Boromir answered, "April 8."

I stare at him, then said, "Huh, you don't say." He looked at me suspicious and asked, "Why?" I shrugged and smiled a bit, "May tenth is my Birthday."

He blinked at me and I saw the wheels in his head turning. Then I stumbled, not watching where I was going and he caught me around the waist before I hit rock and said, "Easy little sister. Would you like me to carry you?"

I opened my mouth to protest but he was already scooping me up in his arms. I sighed and grumbled, "Your not giving me a choice are you?"

He shook his head with a smirk, "Nope." I sighed and relaxed against him, knowing I wouldn't be able to continue much further even if I wanted to. He brought me back to my room and said, "Rest, I'll make sure your not disturbed."

I nodded and waved before I buried my head in my pillows and fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48 Coronation Surprise!

Today was the day of the Coronation. Why did I skip a few days you ask? Well nothing much happened, I was bored, said hello to Arwen and made secret visits to the seamstress. Legolas and I stayed near each other and the teasing was just beginning to calm down. Anyway, I was with a maid named Alena and she was helping me get ready with my new dress from the seamstress.

It was a soft green gown with emerald green trimmings. The sleeves barely covered my shoulders and I had it made to have a slit from my hip down and I wore the same colored breeches under it that flowed like the dress. No one but me and the seamstress would know and I wanted it kept that way. It provided freedom of movement and my Brothers were none the wiser.

Alena was doing up my hair, half of it was pulled up and held with silver pins and the other half hung limp down past my shoulder blades. Lastly I had her put the green butterfly clip in my hair I had had gotten back from Frodo, a bit scuffed but in good shape. She put a bit of make up on me before saying, "you look beautiful. The Lords will be so surprised."

I smirked, "That's the idea."

Alena had helped me keep this a secret and get ready. I stood and there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it to find Boromir and Faramir waiting. Their jaws dropped and Alena chided from behind me, "is that anyway to act in front of a Lady?"

Their jaws snapped shut and Boromir said in surprise, "So this is what you've been up to!" I grinned wickidly and started going down the hall with a wink, "Yep, coming Brothers?"

They hurried after me and Faramir offered his arm and I took it. I asked, "So how do I look?"

Boromir kissed my cheek, "Beautiful." I smiled happily and we made it to the citadal. I'm standing between my brothers, head held high and proud smile plastered on my face.

The entire citadal was packed like sardines on the top level of the citadel and watching joyfully as Gandalf places a silver crown of the standards of Gondor on Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King," he said, smiling. "May they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure! Behold the King!"

I cheered with the crowd and then we're all laughing and clapping. Beside me, Faramir steals a kiss from Eowyn, who had come up to him when we got there and stood next to him, before wrapping an arm around her waist. Boromir shakes his head in amusement and puts an arm around my shoulders. I whispered to him, "We'll have to tease him later."

He gave a nod and Aragorn holds up his hands for silence until eventually, it quiets down enough for him to speak. "This day does not belong to one man," he says, ever modest. "But to all. Let us together, rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

Everyone cheered again until he begins to sing. "Et Eärello Endorenna utûlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"

I had no idea what he said, but it sounded beautiful. He then walks amongst the crowd now, nodding to everyone. He passes by us, gives Boromir a nod, and then stares at me. He grinned and said, "So you are a lady after all."

I laughed and said, "And you're a King, go figure huh?" He chuckled and grins happily at the sight of Faramir and Eowyn.

He comes to a halt in front of Legolas and they clasp shoulders. I smile proudly at Legoals, who hasn't seen me yet. A circlet is upon his brow and he looks every inch the Prince. He smiles a big smile and nods his head behind him, almost mischeviously.

I slowly grin, nearly bursting at the seams in excitement of Aragorn finally seeing Arwen again. Aragorn's face is morphing slowly into an expression of awed comprehension as he sees the procession of Eldar behind his friend.

There are Galadriel and Celeborn, dressed in white and shimmering in the sunlight. Haldir is behind them with two other elves that I remember to be Rumil and Orophin.

After them is a tall blonde elf with green eyes almost as perceptive as Galadriel's. He's also very strict and regal-looking. I wondered if he may be King Thranduil. I nearly said aloud, "_A bit scary." _But managed to hold it back.

Behind the scary elf king of the House of Oropher are the Twins, followed by a tall blonde and another dark-haired one. After them is the Lord of Elrond himself and then there she was.

My smile is about to split my face in half as I watch Aragorn and Arwens interaction. Aragorn looks like he just got smacked by a fish as she bows shyly to him.

There is an intricate chained circlet on her head that made me wonder how she could possibly get it on right and she's wearing a pale green dress that complements her color fantastically. Aragorn takes her chin in his hand and tilts her face towards his and looks her in the eye.

I suddenly felt like singing, 'Kiss the girl,' from the little Mermaid as he then he kisses her. I smile happily and nudged Boromir, "They are so cute." and Aragorn swings her around still firmly attached. The crowd is cheering again and I cheered with them, almost positive I made my Brothers go deaf.

The pair makes their way through the crowd, Aragorn nodding and smiling at everyone. The happiness is plain as day as we follow him. He stands in front of the hobbits, who are bowing awkwardly to him.

"No, my friends." He says stopping them. "You bow to no one."

And with that we all bow to the Hobbits. Once that was done, it was time to party! Whoop!


	49. Chapter 49 PARTAY! WHOOP!

There is a feast after the ceremony and the nobility continue to the Great Hall for dancing and merriment. Legolas found me and stared. I wondered if the staring was contagious, because then the Twins appeared, then Haldir and guess what, they all stared.

I teased, "don't blink."

They did and Legolas pulled me to him and kissed my cheek, "You look beautiful."

The Twins said, "You do look gorgeous Ariana."

Haldir gave his nod of approval and I beamed. Haldir smiled and said, "So this has been what you were up to."

I nodded and Legoals held out his arm and said, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. He pulled me onto the dance floor as a little band started making music and we danced. I was real surprised when we ended it and three more without me stepping on him or crashing into something. When I mentioned this he smiled, "it takes the right partner."

I refrained from snorting and someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to Boromir and he asked, "May I dance with my Sister?"

Legoals gave me over to him and I grinned up at Boromir and asked, "Having a good time?" He nodded and spun me, "are you?"

I grinned, "The best."

He smiled back at me and the song ended. I was stolen then by Elladan and then by Elrohir. I laughed merrily as I was passed onto Haldir. He smirked and then gave me over to an elf I didn't know. He was the blond elf behind the Twins.

He looked amused as he said, "My Lady, I am Glorfindel of Gondolin. Did you forget me already Lady Ariana?"

My jaw dropped and I gasped, "Oh i'm sorry! I didn't recognize you without your armor and trying to arrest me!"

He chuckled and I grinned widely, "It's a pleasure to meet you My Lord." His lips twitched almost in a smile and I said, "I heard of you from Haldir, I was impressed by your deeds."

He did smile and said, "I must admit I am surprised one so small can do so many noble things. Haldir and Elladan and Elrohir has told me much."

I shook my head, "They over exagerate." He shook his head, "I don't believe so." the song ended. I blushed and curtsied and he bowed.

I went over to Haldir and nearly squealed happily, "that was Glorfindel!" He nodded, grinning and I suddenly frowned and smacked his shoulder lightly, "Thanks for the warning Hal."

He smirked and I huffed and went to find Legolas. He found me, and pulled me into a dance, "You are hard to get alone."

I grinned, "it's cuz I'm so loved. Hal just put me on the spot with Glorfindel. I can't believe him!"

Legolas chuckled and said, "You always like that tale." I smiled, blushing a bit.

We danced, just enjoying each others company and when the song ended, I was stolen by Faramir. I looked at Legoals apologetically and he smiled in understanding. I turned to Faramir and said, "Hello, how do you like the party?"

He nodded, "It's nice. Are you having a good time?"

I nodded and smiled at him, "I'm surprised you can be away from Eowyn. I'm deeply honored you can even be away from her to dance with me."

His face turned red and I smiled wider and said, "Aww your blushing."

He scowled and I laughed and kissed his cheek, "It's ok, you two look very cute together." His blush slowly subsided as the dance came to an end and I nearly tripped as I turned and found Aragorn behind me. He bowed, "My Lady, may I have this dance?"

I curtsied, "I'd be honored." He took my hand and the music bagan. I looked at him and said softly, "I must say Aragorn, uh King Elessar, I'm glad to see you so happy."

He looked at me in surprise and I laughed, "Oh come on, your practically beaming! I'm surprised your not still dancing with Arwen." He smiled softly and said, "I am happy. And so is Legolas."

I looked at him in surprise and it was his turn to grin, "I haven't seen him so taken with someone. He truelly loves you."

I felt myself blushing and had to smile back, "I feel the same way." He smiled happily and I shook my head at him and as the song ended I decided a break was in order. Legolas was talking with Gimli and Haldir so I snuck out by myself and sat on a bench in the garden.

I sat back and looked up at the stars with a content sigh. I was lost in my thoughts until I sensed someone behind me. I whipped around, on my feet and stood ready to fight. King Thranduil, Legolas's father raised an eyebrow in question.

My face turned bright red and I quickly bowed, "I'm so sorry My Lord, I didn't know who you were." He nodded and said, "My apologise, I didn't mean to startle you." I straightened and smiled slightly, "I didn't mean to jump up like that, I'm still a bit jumpy from the war I guess."

Then I remembered something and frowned, "And the Twins and Haldir are always sneaking up on me. So I guess I can blame them."

A smile appeared on King Thranduil's face and I thought he looked very much like Legolas when he smiled. I smiled back and said, "Would you like to sit with me My Lord?"

He shook his head and said, "I must get back to the celebration. I just wanted to ask you to join Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and myself tomorrow. We'd like to hear your story of your journey."

I bowed, "I'd be honored Your Majesty."

He nodded, "Come to the library at noon." I nodded and watched him go back into the building and thought he was worried about something. Shaking my head I sat back down and sighed, "Well I think that went well."

gWhat did?"

I squeaked and nearly fell off the bench. Legolas caught me and I gasped, "Legolas! Don't do that!" He chuckled and sat next to me. I grumbled, "Like Father, like son."

He looked confused so I explained, "I just met your Father, he scared me witless when he snuck up on me." He looked surprised, "you met Father? Was he nice?" I blinked and said, "Sure, why wouldn't he be?"

Legolas shrugged and said, "no reason. Why are you out here anyway?" I didn't believe him, I felt like something was up with him and his Father, but let it drop. For now.

I looked up and said, "I needed a break, so I came to look at the stars." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "You do that a lot."

I grinned and nodded, "I relax when I do. It makes me realize that what I can see isn't all there is. So I can remember to not take things too seriously. It takes the fun out of life."

He pulled me close and said, "You are a mysterious woman Ariana." I gave a snort, "No I'm not. I just spout nonsense, it makes me sound mysterious."

He chuckled and shook his head, "no, I don't think what you say is nonsense." I leaned against him and said, "Tell my Brothers that."

He grinned and said in my ear, "No, lets keep them on their toes." I grinned and looked at him, "You read my mind." We kissed and I said, "So let's get back to the celebration. I still have to embarrass my brothers and the Twins."

He grinned and teased, "Good luck with that."

I whapped him and we went back in, hand in hand. Once we were in, I was approached by a rather drunk man who bowed, nearly falling on his face, "May I have this dance?"

About to refuse, seeing Legolas bristle, I suddenly grinned evilly, "Sure." Legolas looked at me in surprise and I winked and drag the guy onto the dance floor. He danced awkwardly and nearly fell five times. He slurred, "You look bewutaful. Are you single?"

I shook my head, directing him along, "No, I'm taken." I caught Gimli's eyes and motioned with my head. He nodded and sidled to the door.

The guy nodded, "So would you like to come over? I have excellent pillows." He smiled widely and leaned in for a kiss. I ducked under his arms, stuck out my foot and he tumbled right out the door and I closed it.

Dusting off my hands I grinned at Gimli, "Thank you for opening the door Gimli." He grinned, "Your welcome lass."

Someone touched my arm and I smiled happily at Pippin. He bowed, "My lady."

I curtsied and we began to dance. Which is hilarious because he was so short. But after we were done, I was stolen by Merry , then Frodo and was laughing merrily at them. Sam came up blushing and I took his hand and we danced. He looked awkward and I said, "Relax, your doing great."

He mumbled, "But I feel so silly."

I laughed, "We all do, most just hide it better then others." He grinned and when the song ended I found Legolas behind me and smiled, "Hello love, I'm sorry for leaving you but I had to take out the garbage and then I got kidnapped by Hobbits."

He grinned and swept me up and kissed me. I grinned widely when he pulled away and said, "All is forgiven." We began to dance and I caught myself yawning. I mumbled, "I hate to be a party pooper, but I'm going to head to bed. It's about midnight."

He nodded and said, "I'll walk you to your room."

I smiled, kissed his cheek and then went to say goodnight to my brothers and we escaped before someone could get us to dance. I sighed happily and stretched as we walked, "That was fun."

He nodded and took my hand. I leaned into him and we came to my room. I turned to say good night when I found his lips on mine. I automatically put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Not breaking the kiss, I pulled him into the room and closed the door behind us.


End file.
